MY1 ~ Mischief Makers Supreme
by Noelle1
Summary: The Marauders embark on their seven year journey at Hogwarts. Awaiting them are strict teachers, pranks, detentions, and the threat of Voldemort and other Dark Lords. * Chapter 13 (LAST) uploaded!*
1. Dwelling on the Past

Noelle

A/N: This story takes place in the Golden Age of the Marauders. I have added several of my own characters. It will be probably be narrated by everyone sometime or another. The story starts in Year One and will go to around November 7, 1981 (unless I change my mind) Enjoy!

The Marauders

By: Noelle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Dwelling on the Past

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat in my room in Malfoy Manner, staring out the window. It was raining outside. I watched the drops slide down the window, as I evaluated my life. I, Noelle Marie Charrier, would begin my schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry tomorrow. Unfortunately, so would Lucius Malfoy.I can't stand him! 

Lucifer Malfoy is my guardian and Lucius' father. He was sure we would both be in Slytherin. I definitely will be. I have been learning dark magic since I could hold a wand. Stupid Lucifer. How could I not be in Slytherin? But this doesn't mean I believe in all that 'Mudblood' rot. My parents didn't believe in it either. They died when I was young. They were murdered. Murdered by Voldemort. And Voldemort actually thinks I'll join him. Yeah, right.

I sighed, and began packing my trunk. All those black robes. Black is such a bland color. Ugh. I picked up my wand. It is 9 and ½ inches, cherry wood with a phoenix feather. It's a beautiful wand. It's my wand. 

I finished packing and fell asleep, listening to the soft sound of the rain against my window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Journal,

I still can't believe I am a witch. But school starts tomorrow. My mum took me to Diagon Alley yesterday. It was amazing! Wizards and witches were everywhere, and they were all wearing elegant robes of midnight blue, bottle green, canary yellow and other fantastic colours. Our uniforms for Hogwarts are black. Ugh. Black is so plain and ordinary. Couldn't they be more unique?

I met this girl at Diagon Alley. Her name is Arabella Figg, although she insists upon being called Bella. I am meeting her tomorrow at Kings Cross. She is going to show me how to get on the platform. 

I also had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting James Potter. He threw this smelly thing at me. I think it is called a dungbomb. I, being the type of person I am, went up and slapped him across the face. Everyone cheered!

Petunia has been weird lately. Ever since I got my Hogwarts letter, she hasn't spoken to me. Well that is, unless she was calling me 'freak' or 'human filth'. 'Tunia and I used to be inseparable. Best friends and sisters. But not anymore.

I have been reading Hogwarts: A History. I hope I get into Gryffindor. It is one of the houses at Hogwarts. There's also Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor is for all the brave troublemakers. That sounds like me!

Grams has been teaching me some spells. She is also a witch. My mum is a squib. She married my father, a muggle. That's why Petunia has no magical powers. I want to be caught up with everyone else when I get to Hogwarts. That's why I have been practicing magic. I want to prove that those of non-magical parentage can be just as powerful as those who are born into a magical family. And I will!

I still have to pack, so I shall end my entry for today, August 31. 

Sincerely,

Lily Evans

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I flew through the air on my broom - a Silver Arrow. I love flying. It helps to clear my otherwise stuffed head. My name is Sirius Orion Black. Don't make fun of my name. It is a timeless tradition in my family to spoil perfectly good starts, by naming us after them. 

"Sirius, we have to head home now. Last one there is a Flesh-Eating flobberworm!" yelled my sister Andromada. She is in her second year at Hogwarts. I have another sister. Her name is Estella. She starts at Hogwarts next year. I start tomorrow, on September 1st.

I am not nervous. How could I be, when my partner in crime would also be at Hogwarts? Me and James Potter are going to set the record for most detentions! (Which is around 2,497 detentions) The last record was set by a group of 10 people. But I'll still beat it!

We got to my house at the same time. My mother had cooked a mini-feast. The Potters were coming over for dinner. Andromada set the table while Estella and me waited for James and his sister Jules. Jules is the same age as Estella.

Around five minutes later, James tumbled out of my fireplace. Jules tumbled into him. Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter, being the sensible people they are, apparated. Mrs. Potter is actually James and Jules' stepmother.

"Sirius! Did you hear the news? Jamsie here got slapped by a girl!" Jules squealed delightfully. "She was pretty too!"

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows. THE James Potter. Getting slapped by a girl? It isn't everyday you get news like this.

" She was not. She was an ugly fire dragon." James said sulkily.

"Jules, what did this fire dragon look like?" I inquired.

"Well, she was kinda tall, and she was skinny. She had long, wavy red hair and bright green eyes." Jules told me.

"Can we eat?" asked James, trying to change the subject.

"Well, dinner is done." My mum, Felicity, announced.

We ate and talked about how great Hogwarts would be. We then went outside and played quidditch for awhile. At around 9:30, the Potters left. I went upstairs, to finish packing. Robes, dungbombs, cauldron, invisible paint, school books, fireworks, and tons of other tricks. Hogwarts will be great!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I, the one and only Arabella Figg, will begin my education tomorrow. I will be going to the best Wizarding School in the world - Hogwarts. Just the name is magical. I cannot wait until tomorrow!

I am a pure-blooded witch. Not that it matters. My father has told me all about Hogwarts. He went to Hogwarts and was in Gryffindor. That's what house I want to be in. I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. However, if I get put in Slytherin, I will leave. My mum went to Beauxbatons.

I went to Diagon Alley yesterday. I met this girl - Lily. She is really nice. However, disaster struck. James Potter (a stupid git) was trying to hit Severus Snape (a stupider git) with a dungbomb. But it hit Lily instead. Poor Lily. But being the redhead she is, she went up and slapped him. It was hilarious! I think that Lily and I will be great friends…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat in my room, watching the sunset. The rest of my life will begin tomorrow. I will go to Hogwarts.

My parents divorced when I was young. They both remarried. I live with my mother, Anastasia Barnette. My stepfather, Nathan Barnette, is nice. But I want to know who my real father is. My mother never talks about him.

"Michael Joseph Barnette!" my mother screamed. She stomped up the stairs and into my room. "Did you put those biting teacups in the cabinet?" she asked.

"Of course not. Why would I ever do a silly thing like that…" I said, trying to look innocent. It obviously didn't work.

"You, young man, are lucky to be leaving tomorrow. Otherwise, you would be grounded." She said, in a strange tone of voice. It was half angry/ half amused.

Did I forget to mention that I am a bit of a prankster? Well, I am.

"Michael, are you packed?" my mother asked me.

"Yes mum" I answered.

"Well, go to sleep early, we have to leave early tomorrow."

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Around 5:00 AM. Nathan is going to drop you off at a friend of his."

"Whose house?" I asked.

"The Blacks. They have a son starting at Hogwarts. I think his name is Sirius."

"Oh." I glanced at my mother. "Mum…"

"Yes honey?' she said, ruffling my slightly messy hair.

"Be careful. Voldemort is gaining power." I said.

"Don't worry about me. Goodnight." She kissed my forehead gently, and turned off the lights.

"Mum." I called to her

"Yes?"

"Mum, I love you."

"I love you too Michael." She said softly. "Sweet dreams"

I fell asleep. 

Anastasia stood watching her darling son sleep, knowing it would be the last time she ever saw him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I am the infamous James Harold Potter. I am eleven years old (My birthday is in June) and I start at Hogwarts tomorrow. Me and Sirius Black are going to break the record for most detentions and most pranks. Most of mine will probably be on that wretched fire dragon. She had no right to slap me! I didn't mean to throw the dungbomb at her, she got in the way.

"James?" my father knocked on my door.

"Come in"

"Do you have the stuff Mr. Zonko sent you?" my dad asked. My dad and Mr. Zonko were friends at Hogwarts.

"Yes. I have it all." I answered.

"Elisabeth is sorry she can't be there tomorrow. She had to leave ten minutes ago. But, she wants you to have this." My father handed me a box. I opened it.

"Wow! It's a Nimbus 1300!" I said in awe.

"Elisabeth wants you to smuggle it into Hogwarts."

"Elisabeth is my stepmother. My father and real mother divorced when I was 3. 

"And James, I want you to have this." My father handed me a brown parcel. I tore it open and gasped.

"It's a… It's a…" I was speechless.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak. It has been passed down through our family for generations. Now, it's yours." He patted me on the back.

"Thanks Father! Wait until I show Sirius!"

"Goodnight son." He closed my door.

Watch out Hogwarts - Here I come!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that's the first of many chapters. I think it was pretty good. I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but they are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism, comments, ideas, anything else… Flames will be used to set Voldemort's head on fire. (Wouldn't you love to see that?) Ciao!


	2. Firsts

Noelle2F

A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed. They were greatly appreciated. Anyway, I will probably post chapters weekly, unless I manage to finish sooner. However, on Sunday, I am going to Las Vegas for ten days, so I won't be able to post until I get back. I will have all the chapters ready to type as soon as I step through my front door, I promise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

Chapter 2: Firsts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mistress Noelle. It is time to wake up," Jobby the house elf said shakily. Luci was probably terrorizing him already. I blearily opened my eyes. I stretched, and fell out of my bed. It's a ritual for me. I jumped in the shower.

After I showered, I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a light green tank top. My long brown hair was pulled into a messy bun. I put some lip-gloss on and ran down the marble stairs.

Lucifer and Magdalena (his wife) sat at the large dining table. The table could seat 100 people, but we never have guests over. Lucifer and Magdalena didn't acknowledge my presence. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and a glass of water.

"So, where is Luci Jr. on this fine morning?" I asked.

"His name is Lucius. And he is waiting in the car," Magdalena said coldly. 'She doesn't like me very much' would be an understatement. If she had her way, I would have been dead years ago. But Lucifer needs me. 

"Mags, I didn't even notice you were here. How are you?" I asked her cheekily.

Lucifer, who was trying to avoid one of Mags' and my famous fights, looked up. "It's time to leave now," he said quickly. I ran to the limo in the driveway.

The ride was relatively silent. As soon as we got to King's Cross, I grabbed my trunk and left. I nonchalantly leaned against the barrier and fell through. I loaded my trunk and sat in an empty compartment.

10 minutes later, two girls entered the compartment. The first had curly blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright turquoise blue colour. The other girl had dark red hair wit subtle blonde highlights. Her almond-eyes were bright green.

"Hi!" greeted the blonde girl. "I am Arabella Figg. You can call me Bella."

"I'm Lily Evans," said the redhead. "Can we sit here?"

"I'm Noelle Charrier. Take a seat." I gestured to the empty seats all around. We began talking about everything from boys to cabbage.

"Well, I am a pureblood," Bella said. "My mum went to Beauxbatons. My father went to Hogwarts."

"Well, my mother is a squib. My father is a muggle. But my grandmother went to Hogwarts. She was in Ravenclaw."

"My parents both went to Hogwarts. But they died when I was young," I told them.

"Voldemort?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I answered. 

Bella, sensing I didn't want to talk about this, quickly changed the subject.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

True to Nathan's word, I reached the Black's house at around 9:00. Guess what! My mum gave me an Invisibility Cloak. A real Invisibility Cloak. They are really rare - only around 100 are in existence. Mine was now packed at the bottom of my trunk. 

The front door was already open, so I ran into the Black's house. A woman greeted me. "Hello. You must be Michael." I nodded. "Well, I am Felicity Black, Sirius' mother." She smiled. "Sirius is upstairs, second door on the left."

I ran up the stairs and walked into Sirius' room. "Are you Michael?" asked a boy with rather long black hair and mischievous blue eyes. 

I did a mock bow. "Marauding Prankster at your service."

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Prankster?" He began grinning widely. I grinned in response. "You know Mikey, I think that we'll be great friends…"

*******

We left the Black's house at around 9:30. Mr. Black is a terrible driver! We almost died 6 times! We managed to get to King's Cross in one piece, at around 10:45. Mr. Black loaded our trunks onto the train. Sirius and I were talking, when out of nowhere, someone came barreling into Sirius. _This guy had the messiest hair I've ever seen_ I thought, patting my own slightly messy hair. 

" Oi, James. Watch where you're going," Sirius moaned.

"Fire Dragon's after me. You have to help me hide!" James screamed. I handed him a hat I transfigured. Sirius handed him sunglasses. Suddenly, two girls ran over.

"Have you seen a scrawny kid with messy black hair?" asked the first, a redhead. The blonde behind her stared at James suspiciously. 

"Er…No," Sirius said, as I said, "Maybe…"

'Fire Dragon' pinned me against a barrier. "Where did he go?" she asked.

I gulped. That girl had sharp nails and a good grip. "I saw him run onto the train," I blurted out. The girl let go of me, and smiled.

"Thanks," she said, before running off.

"That was er…interesting," said Sirius.

"Thanks," said James, still wearing the hat and sunglasses.

That day, a bond was formed. The Marauders were born.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat alone on the train, staring out the window. I watched the people on the platform. Some people may refer to me as a 'lone wolf'. This is quite ironic, for I am. I, Remus Johnathan Lupin, am a werewolf.

It all started when I was five. I was foolish and ventured out to the woods behind my house. I knew there were werewolves, but did I care? No. I thought I was invincible. As fate would have it, there was a fool moon that night. I had taken less than ten steps into that dark forest when the wolf attacked.

I never thought Hogwarts would accept me. Actually, I am the first werewolf to attend Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore is a great man - any other headmaster would shun me.

Suddenly, three people burst into my compartment.

"Er…Hello. Can we sit here?" asked the first boy, pushing a strand of hair out of his face. He smiled at me.

"Sure," I answered quietly.

"I am the infamous Sirius Black," he said. "The weird person with the hat is James Potter…" James was looking around nervously.

"I am Michael Barnette," said the last boy, who had slightly messy dark brown hair.

"I am Remus. Remus Lupin." I ran my fingers through my light brown hair. _Remus_, _these people are being nice. You should try to be friendlier._

"Do you like pranks?" Sirius asked me, grinning a grin which would be later known as 'The Marauders Grin'. 

"As long as they aren't being pulled on me," I told him, giving him a small smile.

Suddenly, a stupid git (Severus Snape) stormed into the compartment. He had greasy hair and a hook nose. He went up to James and Sirius, and began yelling at them. He turned his back on Michael and I. This was a big mistake.

I planted some dungbombs on him and used a charm so they would go off at a certain time. Michael used his wand to write 'I AM A SLIMY GIT' on the back of his robes. Then, we put a belching charm on him. At the same time, Michael and I pushed Snape into the next compartment, which was filled with Slytherin 6th years. 

Around 7.3 seconds later, an explosion was heard, followed by several loud belches. James looked amused as the occupants began yelling and hurling curses at Snape. Sirius looked at Michael and me in amazement. "What did you do?" he asked. After we explained everything, he looked at me. "Remus Lupin, you are hearby invited to join the Marauders of Hogwarts."

"The Marauders of Hogwarts?" I questioned.

"The Marauders is the most exclusive group of pranksters at Hogwarts," Michael explained to me.

"Do you accept?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," I answered.

"But first, you must make a pledge to the Marauders," James told me.

"I, Remus Johnathan Lupin, swear that I am up to no good," I said, with a straight face. From that moment, I was a Marauder.

As we sat talking, I came to a realization. For the first time in my life, I had friends. And I would keep them. I could not let them find out that I am a werewolf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"LILY!" I screamed. She turned around and I ran towards her. I had already loaded my trunk on the train. I've been looking for Lily for 20 minutes!

"How are you?" I asked her, slightly out of breath.

"I'm fine, and you Bella?" she said politely.

"Lils, why is your hair purple with hot pink polka-dots?" I asked her. 

"WHAT?" Lily screamed. She pulled a compact mirror out of her purse and screamed again. She must have seen James Potter's reflection in the mirror (he was standing behind her), for the next thing she screamed was "POTTER!". I shrunk Lily's trunk for her, and she put it in her purse. Lily started running after him, with me close behind.

*******

We lost James in the crowd. After Lily threatened a few boys, we gave up and went through the barrier at Platform 9 and 3/4. 

"Lily, let's go find my cousin, Mundungus. He can change your hair back."

"Bella, let's go find him then."

We found Mundungus in a compartment filled with Hufflepuff girls. Although he is a Gryffindor, he is popular with all the girls. He changed Lily's hair back for her, but she was still livid. As we looked for a compartment to sit it, she was talking about various torture methods.

"Lily, don't worry. We'll get him back," I told her. We walked into a compartment with one occupant; a pretty girl wit chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. She was reading one of my favorite books - Alice in Wonderland. "Hi!" I greeted her cheerfully. "My name is Arabella Figg, but you can call me Bella".

"I am Lily Evans." Lily introduced herself.

"I'm Noelle Charrier," said the girl. "Take a seat."

The three of us began talking like old friends. As the sun started to set, I looked out the window. Soon, I would be at Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several hours, and several chocolate frogs later, Bella, Noelle and I reached Hogwarts. As we stepped off the train in our black robes, a loud voice boomed, "First Years, this way!" The three of us linked arms, so we wouldn't get lost in the throng of students. Suddenly, a large shadow passed over me. I looked up to see a man - the biggest man I've ever seen. He smiled. " 'Ello little 'un. Who might yeh be?" asked the giant kindly. 

"I might be Lily Evans," I answered smartly. As an afterthought I added, "That's Bella, and that's Noelle."

"Yer a feisty 'un, ain't yeh?" the giant chuckled. I nodded eagerly. I then looked at him curiously. 

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds. Call me Hagrid, everybody else does." Hagrid told us to get into a boat, because we had to get to the sorting. I stepped into a boat with Bella, Noelle, and another girl with black hair and gray eyes. "FORWARD!" Hagrid shouted. The boats started moving. Soon, we came to a cliff. "HEADS DOWN!" he yelled. Once we got to the shore, we walked up large stone steps. Hagrid knocked on the gigantic wood door 5 times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: It's me again. I decided to do the next whole chapter about the sorting. It will probably be up tomorrow. I am trying to post as much as I can before I leave. Year One will probably be around 20 chapters, in case anybody is wondering. Review if you want to; questions, comments, ideas, etc. Au Revoir!


	3. Sortings, Slytherins, and Sirius' Shenan...

Noelle3

A/N: This chapter is going to be LONG. Just a warning for you. This will be my last post for 10 days, because I have baseball tournaments to go to. (My brother's). I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, the Sorting Hat's thoughts are in Italics. And if I use bad grammar, it's there for a reason. I don't think that Sirius and James and everybody else had perfect grammar when they are 11 years old, and I am doing this story from their POV.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

Chapter 3: Sortings, Slytherins, and Sirius' Shenanigans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James, Michael, Remus and me stepped out of a boat and walked up the stone steps. Hagrid, who was a friend of my parents, knocked on the door. A severe looking teacher opened the door. She will be perfect to pull pranks on! We followed the teacher (Minerva McGonnogal) to a chamber. She babbled on a bit about houses and points. Then she left, leaving most people worrying about the sorting. I had a great idea. I stood on a chair and cleared my throat.

"Attention everyone!" I shouted. "I know how we get sorted". Around 40 heads turned in my direction. I smirked. "We must fight lions."

Michael caught on to where I was going with this. "And tigers," he said, grinning.

"And bears," said James.

"Oh, my!" squeaked a fat blonde boy. He fainted.

"You see, friends, if you are brave and beat the mighty lion, you become a Gryffindor," I told the other 1st years.

"If you use ambition to defeat the tiger, you are a Slytherin," said James.

"If you use your intelligence to outwit the bear, you become a Ravenclaw," Michael said, grinning widely.

"And if you don't beat any animal, and still manage to live, you become a Hufflepuff," Remus added. 

Minnie came back. "You will be sorted in alphabetical order. Line up!" She then saw the boy who fainted and came towards me. "What happened to him?"

"Oh, he was just er…" I tried to explain. Remus elbowed me.

"He was nervous about the Sorting," Remus told the professor. Minnie looked at us suspiciously. 

"Very well. I'll send him to Madame Pomfrey when he wakes," she said. Professor McGonnogal walked to the door. "Attention Students… Follow me to the Great Hall."

We followed her to a gigantic room. There were five long tables set up. One for each house, and one for the teachers and staff, I suppose. Candles were floating over the tables. I looked up and gasped. There was no ceiling! It was just the moon and stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a soft voice beside me. I turned to find Fire Dragon's friend. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled.

"It is," I agreed.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky outside," she told me. We talked, ignoring the Sorting Hat's song. I didn't even notice the other first years giving me dirty looks, after they found out how they would really be sorted. I just talked with Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Barnette, Michael" called Minnie. I walked up to the stool, and put the worn hat on my head. The hat chuckled. _You are an easy one. _"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. I ran over to the Gryffindor table, waiting for Sirius to get sorted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Black, Sirius". I ran up to the hat and jammed it on my head.

__

Let's see. You are loyal to your friends, but now quite Hufflepuff material. Ambitious, but not a Slytherin. Definitely not Ravenclaw…

Look hat, Just put me somewhere! 

__

Fine then, Mr. Crankypuss, I will. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I ran to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Michael.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I waited as "Brooks, Thomas" was being sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, the professor called "Charrier, Noelle". I walked slowly to the stool. To the hat which would choose my destiny. The hat was silent for awhile. I was beginning to think it was broken when it sighed.

__

You know where I must put you

Please, not Slytherin. Anywhere but Slytherin.

__

I don't have a choice. There is only one reason for you to be sorted into Slytherin, but it is the greatest of all. Someday, you'll know why. ::sigh:: "SLYTHERIN".

I laid the hat gently on the stool. I walked to the Slytherin table slowly, and sat at the very end, away from everybody else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Davies, Richard" became a Hufflepuff. "Derwin, Albert" was declared a Ravenclaw. Then came "Evans, Lily". I walked gracefully to the stool, and put the hat over my head. The hat was silent for a long time.

__

Well, Miss Evans, you are brave. You will need that bravery in the years to come. 

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled. I ran and sat at the Gryffindor table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When "Figg, Arabella" was called, I skipped to the stool and jammed the hat on my blonde head.

__

Well, Miss Figg, you are intelligent, cunning, loyal, and brave. Where should I put you? the hat pondered.

How about Gryffindor? 

__

That works for me. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted. I ran over and sat next to Lily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lupin, Remus," called the professor. I walked to the stool, avoiding everyone's eyes. I put the hat on my head.

__

I can see everything in your mind. I know you are a werewolf. 

What little colour was in my face left.

__

Your friends will someday figure out your secret. I can see that you shall be brave.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

I walked to the Gryffindor table, and sat by Michael. I won't let them find out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Malfoy, Lucius" was called. I strutted to the stool and put the filthy hat on my perfect hair. 

__

"Well, I don't even know why you are trying me on. You already know that you will be a "SLYTHERIN".

I walked over to the applauding Slytherin table and sat next to Crabbe. That was easy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGonnogal stood up. "Due to certain circumstances, Peter Pettigrew will not be sorted tonight," she said. "Potter, James".

I walked up to the stool. I set the sorting hat on my messy hair.

__

You are an easy one too. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat screamed. 

I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat by Sirius. Unfortunately, Fire Dragon was across from me. At least she was talking to that friend of hers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Richards, Rhiane" became a Ravenclaw. Then, "Snape, Severus" was called. I walked to the stool, smirking at the other students. I slowly put the hat on my head.

__

Eww, greasy hair. Greasy hair. Get me off! "SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed. As I went to sit at the Slytherin table, I smirked at the Gryffindor table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The last person called was "Walters, Kiana". She became a Gryffindor, and sat next to Bella. Professor Dumbledore made some announcements, but I didn't pay attention. Several minutes later, food appeared on golden plates. Drinks appeared in goblets encrusted with jewels. 

I watched Potter eating like a pig. I still had to get him back for the 'hair incident'. I got a brilliant idea. I levitated a bowl of soup over Potter's head. Then, with a flick of my wand, I dumped it on his head. He was speechless. Then, he flung gravy at me. I ducked, and it hit a Ravenclaw behind me. She tried throwing peas at Potter, but they hit Sirius instead. Soon, food was flying everywhere! I had started the biggest food fight Hogwarts has ever seen!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Never in my life have I seen behavior like this. And during the Welcoming Feast," said Professor McGonnogal angrily. I was sitting in her office, with Evans. We were getting punished for the food fight.

"But Minnie…" Professor McGonnogal gave me a death glare. 

"Er, I mean Professor McGonnogal. She started it!" I told Minnie.

"No I didn't, he started it!" Evans screamed, her green eyes blazing. 

"ENOUGH!" McGonnogal screamed, banging her fist on the desk. She lowered her voice. "Both of you are to blame. Now, let's see. You will both serve 7 detentions…"

"But…" I interrupted.

"But nothing, Mr. Potter. I would accept better behavior from the both of you. I will owl you both with information. Now, go to your common room. A prefect is waiting for you in the Great Hall. He will escort you."

Evans and me walked to the Great Hall, without saying a world. A prefect was there, with a scowl on his face. He lectured us on good behavior, until we reached the portrait hole. "The password is Boomslang Skin," he said haughtily. I walked to the 1st year Boys' dormitory, cursing Lily Evans. It was the first day of school, and I already had 7 detentions! Actually, I guess that's not really a bad thing…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I plopped down on my bed in the 1st Year Girl's Dormitory. 

"You set a record you know," said a voice. I whirled around to find the girl from the boat sitting on the bed next to mine. "No one has ever gotten a detention during the Welcoming Feast". The girl smiled, putting her long black hair into a braid. 

"Actually, I got seven," I admitted.

"My name is Kiana. Kiana Walters. The girl sleeping over there is Victoria Vanter."

"I'm Lily Evans," I told her. "Do you know where Bella is?"

"She said something about getting a head start on the detention race, and ran off with dungbombs and fireworks," Kiana told me, grinning.

"Let's go help her!" I said happily. We ran out of the dorms, into the common room, out the portrait hole, and into the corridors of Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked towards the Great Hall, since I at least knew where that was. The Slytherin dungeons were so…dreary. As I turned a corner, I bumped into someone. We both screamed. I recognized that voice.

"Bella?"

"Noelle?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm taking a walk. What are you doing?" I asked.

Bella grinned. "Well, I'm trying to get a detention".

"Trying to get a detention?" I asked. I have never met anybody who would try to get a detention. She laughed.

"Lily and James are already ahead of me. They each have seven". Bella's eyes lit up. "Noelle?"

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Do you think you can let me into the Slytherin Common Room? I want to dungbomb the Boy's dorms".

I shrugged. "Why not?" I said. I led Bella to the entrance and inside the common room. We worked until around 3:00 A.M. Bella used a charm to set everything to go off at 7:00. She then said goodnight and left.

I went to sleep that night, happy for once. I had a real friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked into the Great Hall seething the next morning. The Slytherin boys had awaked to an explosion, the smell of dung, and fireworks. Needless to say, I wasn't a morning person. "POTTER!" I yelled. All of the people in the Great Hall turned around to look at me.

"What?" Potter screamed back.

"I, Severus Snape, will not be made a mockery of. I will not be ridiculed!"

"Snape, what are you talking about?" Potter asked, a confused look on his face. That look won't fool me.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I screeched. I then regained my composure. "I'll get you back Potter," I said in a deathly whisper. I stormed out of the Great Hall, planning my revenge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, James, it appears you now have two enemies," I said, patting James on the back.

"Sirius, shut up. I didn't even do anything," he told me.

I spit my toast out. I was shocked. If James didn't do it, who did? I looked suspiciously at Lily and Bella. They looked innocent enough, but…

Nah, I thought, shaking my head. There is no way they could pull that off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat next to Bella in the Great Hall. Kiana and Victoria were still sleeping. A prefect began handing out timetables. I looked at mine and groaned. The Gryffindors had Transfiguration first. With Minerva McGonnogal.

"We should leave now," Bella said. I groaned again, but followed her. "Oh, wait. I have to ask Professor Dumbledore something. Go on without me," she said. I nodded and started on my way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Instead of talking to Professor Dumbledore, I went over to Sirius Black. "Sirius, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. "Alone?"

Sirius followed me out of the Great Hall, looking at me strangely. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, but enough of the small talk. Do you know what would make Transfiguration really interesting?" I asked him.

"Turning Minnie McGonnogal into a goat?" Sirius guessed.

I had to agree with him. "That would be interesting, but I was thinking of something different. What if Lily and James get partnered up in Transfiguration, because nobody else will work with them?" I asked grinning. Sirius began grinning too.

"That would also be interesting," said Sirius. "But why stop there? We have Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

"You know Sirius, James and Lily are lucky to have us as friends," I interrupted.

"Yes, they are. Shall we go to Transfiguration?" Sirius asked.

I grinned. "We shall." We ran to the Transfiguration room, and began to put our plan into action.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I met Kiana and Victoria in the hall, and we ran into Transfiguration as the bell rang. They sat together at a table in front of Bella and Sirius. 

Professor McGonnogal looked at me sternly. "Miss Evans, please take a seat".

"But Professor, there aren't any left," I said.

"Don't be silly Evans. There is a seat by Mr. Potter," she said.

I stepped backwards. "Oh no. There is no way I shall sit by that stupid git".

"Miss Evans!" said McGonnogal.

"I don't want to sit by her either!" Potter screamed.

"Evans, sit next to Potter now, or you will receive 10 more detentions. I walked slowly to Potter's table and pushed the seat as far away as I could. I sat in it and leaned further away.

CRASH

I fell out of my seat. McGonnogal shook her head before beginning the lesson.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Potions, I sat snickering. Marcus Lestrange elbowed me. "What's so hilarious Lucius?" he asked.

"Due to the directions I gave them, Potter and Evans added their porcupine quills before the eagle feathers. Their potion is going to explode," I told him. Lestrange began snickering as well.

5…4…3…2…1…BOOM!

"POTTER, EVANS. DETENTION!" screamed Professor Hoffman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Instead of going to lunch, I went to the library. Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, had assigned the Slytherins a 5-parchment essay. It was on 'How Charms Are Necessary for Everyday Life'. It was due next week, but I wanted to get it out of the way. A pretty girl approached me. I recognized her as a Slytherin 1st Year.

"Severus Snape, right?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm Elaina Avery. Can I sit here?" she asked. Elaina flashed me a beautiful smile. I regained control of my voice.

"Er…Sure. Sit down." We worked on our essays until…

"Hey Sevvie," Noelle said in a singsong voice. I groaned. Things were about to go downhill.

After Noelle told Elaina several embarrassing stories about me, such as the story about my fear of shampoo. Elaina soon walked away haughtily.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" I asked Noelle.

Noelle grinned. "Is ickle Sevvie embarrassed?" she asked me teasingly.

"You are lucky I like you. If you were anybody else, I would have cursed you," I informed her. She grinned again before helping me with my essay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat in my room in the Slytherin dormitories, reading a book on curses. I needed to know them. My father Lucifer quizzes me on dark curses every week. He is a Death Eater. So is my mother. I, Lucius Malfoy, will become a death eater when I become 16. I am just worried about the initiation. 

To become a Death Eater you must perform an initiation before the Dark Mark is burned into your arm. My parents' initiation was the murder of the Charriers. I wonder what mine will be. I hope I won't have to kill anyone I know. 

I sighed before opening another book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the first day of classes, and I already have 8 detentions. My first detention will be polishing the trophy room. This isn't fair!!! It's all Potter's fault. I'll get him back…

With a smile I raised my wand and pointed it at Potter. "Wingardium Leviosa". Potter began floating towards the ceiling. He had to grab a wooden beam, or else he would have hit the ceiling. 

"EVANS!" he screamed. Professor McGonnogal looked up and almost fainted when she saw Potter. She quickly performed the counter-charm.

It was the first day of classes, and I already have 9 detentions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that was pretty long. I hope you won't kill me for how bad the second chapter was. I hope this makes up for it somewhat. Anyway, thank you to all the people who reviewed. You are the nicest people in the whole world!!!

__

Bunny Chan: Even though I didn't receive any real flames, I went and set Voldemort's head on fire anyway, for you. He will be appearing soon, wearing the infamous vulture hat. Be prepared for that!


	4. And So It Begins...

NoelleC4

Disclaimer: I realized that I have not done a disclaimer yet, so here it is. I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the Harry Potter world. In other words, anything you recognize isn't mine. Things you do not recognize are mine.

A/N: Just to help you understand this a little better *******'s mean that the time has changed, but the narrator is the same. ~*~*~*~*~*~'s mean that the narrator has changed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: And So It Begins…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lily…"

"No."

"But Lily…"

"Bella, she's a Slytherin. I don't trust her."

"Lils, she doesn't act like a Slytherin at all."

Lily and I were in a deserted corner of the library. I was trying to convince the stubborn redhead to let Noelle in on our pranks.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I asked her. Lily looked at me curiously. "Noelle let me into the Slytherin common room. We were the people who dungbombed the Boys' Dorms.

"If she would betray those in her own house, how long will it be before she betrays us?" Lily asked angrily.

"LILY EVANS! You are IMPOSSIBLE!" I screamed. I turned on my heel and walked out of the library. After all, D.A.D.A would begin in 20 minutes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius and I ran to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We were already late. As we stumbled through the door, the professor, Professor Hawkins, looked at us in amusement. 

"Boys, why are you late?" she inquired.

Sirius stood up in a 'dignified' manner. "Well, you see professor, we were walking to class around 45 minutes ago, but a group of blind nuns attacked us. So my chum James wisely suggested that we run. And we ran for our lives! We managed to lose them near the North Tower, but suddenly, there was a stampede of rabid hippogriffs and flesh-eating flobberworms. My dearest professor, we got here as soon as we possibly could."

"Mr. Black, that is a very good story indeed. You should try creative writing. However, you will still receive a detention, as will Mr. Potter," Professor Hawkins said.

Sirius whooped for joy. "I got a detention, I got a detention," he sang as he danced around the class.

"Now, I have noticed we haven't been getting much work done. Therefore, I am going to change the seating arrangement," said Professor Hawkins. "Let's see… Black, Snape…"

"What?" they both screamed at once. Professor Hawkins looked at them sternly. 

"Black, Snape," she repeated. "Malfoy, Lupin… Barnette, Charrier…Figg, Avery…" the professor continued on, ending with the inevitable pairing of "Evans, Potter".

"What?" I screamed, standing up angrily. "I refuse to be paired with that…that SHREW!"

"It's not like I want to be paired with you. You are a four-eyed TOAD!" Evans screamed.

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not an ugly red-haired FLOBBERWORM!"

"That's because you're a…"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Hawkins. "I have had it with the BOTH of you. You are now to leave and not return to the class until you can act civil towards each other!" Then as an afterthought, Hawkins added, "At least during this class."

"But Professor," I began.

"I said NOW Potter."

I angrily picked up my books and walked out of the classroom. I went to the library, to begin planning the Marauders' next big prank.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Hawkins smiled. "Well, since those two are gone, we can begin. Due to the rise of the Dark Arts and Voldie…" Some people gasped. The professor rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way. Due to the rise of the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord, we will start on curses today. Even though you aren't supposed to learn them until 4th year, Professor Dumbledore wishes you to learn them as soon as possible."

The professor continued talking about different sorts of curses, but I didn't pay attention. Halloween was in one week. So was the full moon…

I decided the best excuse would be 'My mother is sick'. Or perhaps I should use 'I have a dentist appointment'. I mused about this until class ended. I followed Michael and Sirius to the library. We had to plan our next big prank.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders decided our next prank had to be good. I was raking my brain for ideas. "How about blowing up the Slytherin Common Room and Dormitories?" I suggested.

"Sirius, we're blowing up all the common rooms and dorms at the end of 7th year," Michael said impatiently.

James was staring at the wall, muttering, "Set her head on fire." I rolled my eyes.

"James, stop thinking about Lily. We need a prank for the Slytherins," I said. I turned to Remus, who had a devilish grin. "Remus, what do you have cooking in that head of yours?"

He grinned. "I got it." He told us his plan. Then he told me my job.

*******

"Oh, Bella…" I sang as I walked into the Girls' Dormitory. Bella wasn't there. Lily and Victoria were talking, but stopped when I entered, and glared at me instead.

__

Lily and Bella not together? Something is definitely wrong…

"Er…Where's Bella?" I asked.

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't know where that TRAITOR is," she spat. "Nor do I care," she added as an afterthought.

I gulped as I slowly backed up.

"I'll escort him out, if that's alright with you, Lily," said Victoria. Lily nodded, so Victoria grabbed my arm and dragged me to the common room.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Lily and Bella had a fight," Victoria whispered.

My eyebrows shot up. "What?" I asked.

"Lil and Bella had a fight. I'm not really sure what it was about. I'm counseling Lily. Kiki…"

"Kiki?" I questioned.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Kiana is trying to clam Bella down."

"Where?" I asked.

"Fourth floor. There's a picture of a girl with black hair and violet eyes. The password is buttercup." 

I nodded and ran out the portrait hole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's just that she's impossible," I told Kiana sulkily.

"She does have a tempter. And sometimes she can be unreasonable," Kiana agreed.

"But there's more. Lily…" I never got to finish. Sirius walked in.

"Hello Kiki. May I speak to Miss Figg for a moment? Alone?" He batted his eyelashes. I rolled my eyes, but nevertheless followed him.

"I need some information," he began.

"What kind of information?' I asked.

"I need the password to some common rooms," Sirius told me.

"No."

"Pretty please with a bit maraschino cherry on top and whipped cream and ice cream and sprinkles…"

"No," I repeated.

"Well," Sirius sighed, "I thought you'd say that. "

Sirius grabbed my arm and put a handcuff around my wrist. He put the other around his won wrist. He then took the key and put it in a sandwich.

"Oh, no. Sirius, don't!" I screamed.

I was too late. Sirius ate the sandwich, along with the key. He turned to me and grinned. 

"Tell me when you change your mind," he said cheekily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder if he got the passwords,' I whispered to Remus.

"Why Michael, don't tell me you doubt the Great Sirius Black," Remus said tauntingly

"Plan B?" I asked.

"Plan B," Remus agreed.

*******

I opened my trunk and rummaged through my belongings. I found what I was looking for, and held up my most prized possession. 

"Wow," Remus breathed. "It's…"

"An invisibility cloak?" a voice interrupted. I turned to find Thomas Brooks, a fellow Gryffindor first year. 

"Er…I don't know what you're talking about," I said quickly, hiding the shimmering cloak behind my back.

"Oh, come one. Let me in on your pranks," Thomas begged.

"Conference," Remus called. We huddled in a corner of the dormitory. "Do you think we can trust him?" Remus asked me.

"We'll see. His initiation will be Plan B."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Michael and Remus told me what I had to do, I almost had a heart attack. I had to get the password to the Hufflepuff Common Room and to the Slytherin Common Room. This would not be easy.

I walked towards the Great Hall. I figured I could find a Slytherin or Hufflepuff somewhere around there. I noticed a group of Hufflepuffs walking towards me. I readjusted the wig I was wearing. I now had black hair, instead of blonde, and was going by the name 'Eric Carter'.

A brunette with curly hair was leading the pack of Hufflepuffs. I recognized her as LeAnn Jacobson.

"Hey LeAnn," I called out, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

LeAnn shrugged. "Sure."

I took her into an alcove. "My name is Eric Carter," I told her. I gulped. It was now or never. I normally don't lie, but I had to. "I have fancied you for the longest time. I think that you're beautiful, smart, funny, and kind, and I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend."

"That's very sweet," LeAnn interrupted, "But I don't really know you very well."

"Can't we get to know each other?" I pressed on.

LeAnn looked around before turning to me. "Do you know where the Hufflepuff Common Room is?" she asked. I nodded. "The password is yellow badger. Meet me at 11:30. Everyone else will be asleep," she said.

"I would love to, but I have detention today and for the rest of the week," I lied.

"Well, how about next week?" LeAnn suggested.

"That would be great. I'll see you later." I ran to the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus and Michael were waiting for me.

"Did you get it?" Michael hissed.

I smirked. "It's yellow badger."

Suddenly, Sirius came running towards us. "Bella finally cracked," he said. "The password is pureblood. I didn't get the Hufflepuff password though."

"That's okay, Thomas did," said Michael.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Thomas is the newest marauder. He got the Hufflepuff password,' Remus explained.

Michael grinned. "It's yellow badger."

"I had to hit on LeAnn Jacobson to get it!" I added.

"Well, let's find Jamsie and start the plan!" Sirius screamed. We ran out of the portrait hole after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning the sun was shining. The birds were chirping. And Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was at it's weirdest.

Lily and I were still fighting, so I went to the Great Hall with Kiana.

"Good Morning Bella," someone called out. I turned around, and later wished I had not done so. Severus Snape was saying 'Good Morning'? And to me? And why was he sitting at the Hufflepuff table, with the other Slytherins?

I turned to the Slytherin table. The Hufflepuffs were insulting and sneering at everyone who walked past.

Professor Hoffman stormed in. "ALBUS!" he screamed.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his bacon and eggs. "Yes?"

"Albus, the Slytherins are acting like…like…"

"Hufflepuffs?" Professor Dumbledore supplied.

Professor Hoffman's eyes flashed in response. She continued on. "And the common room is painted yellow and black. And there's. There is a…"

"Badger?"

"There's a badger in the Slytherin Common Room!" she finished angrily. Meanwhile, Professor Greenlefe, the herbology professor and the head of Hufflepuff House, walked in.

"Albus, my sweet and innocent Hufflepuffs are acting like greasy Slytherins! And the common room was painted Slytherin colours!" Professor Greenlefe screamed.

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Sonorous," he whispered, pointing his wand at his throat. "Attention students," he began. The Great Hall became silent. "Classes will be cancelled until we sort out this tiny problem. Will you please return to your common rooms?" Everyone began exiting the Great Hall. "Will Potter, Black, Lupin, Barnette, and Brooks please remain in the Great Hall?"

They were so busted!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, whose idea was it?" Professor Dumbledore asked us.

"It was all of ours," I answered.

"Well, Mr. Black, you will all be punished," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Detention?" Thomas asked eagerly.

Professor Dumbledore laughed. "Not exactly. You are to undo the memory charms and redecorate the common rooms to their normal décor. And you will be supervised."

We followed Professor Hoffman to begin our 'detention'. We had to redecorate the Slytherin Common Room first, and get rid of the badger. Putting the badger in there was my idea. It was a purple, cupcake eating badger.

Then we had to reverse the memory charms. Most of the Slytherins were angry, and swore revenge. Especially Snape. However, one girl was laughing hysterically. Weird…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I learned I had been a Hufflepuff for the entire morning, I began laughing. It was a funny prank. I wish I had thought of it. This one boy, Sirius Black is his name I think, was looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am crazy . 

I kept laughing. Severus grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other side of the room.

"What are you laughing at?" he hissed.

"Oh come on Sevvie. Don't tell me that you don't think that prank was remotely funny. I mean, we were acting like Hufflepuffs!" I started laughing again.

"Noelle, it was not even remotely funny," he said sternly.

I swear, Severus is going to be a professor one day.

"You are such a bloody stick in the mud!" I said, before walking away. I walked out of the common room. I wanted to find Bella. I had to get revenge, or I wouldn't be Noelle Marie Charrier!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked across the Common Room. "Snape," I called out.

Snape nodded. "Malfoy."

"I want in on your revenge plot," I told him.

"That can be arranged," said Snape, smirking.

"So, what exactly is your plan?" I asked.

Snape looked around to make sure nobody was listening. He then explained the plan. It was a fairly good scheme.

"When do we do this marvelous scheme?" I asked.

"We strike in one week," said Snape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked into the dorms. "Bella?" I called out.

"Lily, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Look, I am really sorry. I don't want to fight with you. I mean, you're my best friend."

"Lily, I'm the one who's sorry. I never meant for us to get in a fight," said Bella.

We hugged each other. "Er…Lily?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I said you were impossible."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for everything I said about you too."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make," he said. Everyone stopped talking. "The elections for Minister of Magic are over. The new minister is Nathan Barnette."

I dropped my fork with a clatter. Nathan had never told me he was running. And he was my stepfather! I walked in a daze out of the Great Hall. We had potions. As I walked to Potions, people were patting me on the back, congratulating me for my father becoming the Minister. This was starting to aggravate me. I sat in my seat.

"So, your father is the Minister of Magic?" asked Noelle, the girl who sat next to me.

"What's your dad, a Death Eater?" I snapped. Her face fell. 

"Actually, my father is dead. And so is my mother."

"Oh, sorry." _Why don't I ever think before I speak?_

"It's okay." 

"Actually, Nathan is my stepfather," I told her.

"Oh," she said. "Well, congratulate him for me."

"Sure," I told Noelle.

" So, shall we get started on the potion?" she asked.

I smiled. "We shall."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Halloween. Remus had left earlier that day. It turns out his mother is sick. He has to go visit her. I walked to the Great Hall with Sirius.

"So Jamsie, how's FireDragon?" he asked.

I growled in response. I still had to get her back for getting me in trouble during Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Michael and Thomas were sitting down at our usual seats eating breakfast. We went and sat next to them. The owls came to deliver the mail. A jet black own and a brown owl stopped in front of Michael. He took the letters. He opened the one from the black owl first. As he read it, his face fell. He picked up the letter from the brown owl and read it. He ran out of the Great Hall, dropping the letters. I went over and picked them up. I opened one with a ministry seal, and began to read it.

__

Mr. Barnette,

We are sorry to inform you that your parents were murdered on the night of October 30. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is responsible for the death of your parents. If you have any questions, please respond to us at any time. We are sorry for your loss.

Sincerely,

Bob Smith

Assistant Minister of Magic

I opened the next letter, wishing I had not.

__

Barnette,

Your parents were meddlesome fools, who met an untimely end. I assure you that you will meet the same end, one day. And I will be the one to kill you, just like I killed your good-for-nothing parents.

-The Great Lord Voldemort.

Oh boy. This was not good. Not good at all. Another owl, a snowy white, flew towards me. The owl dropped a package. I read the inscription on front.

__

To our son, Michael.

I looked at Sirius and Thomas. "We have to find Michael."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I ran to Bella. She was sitting with Lily, Victoria, Kiana, and Noelle. "Bella!" I screamed. 

"What? Are you going to handcuff me again?"

"Have you seen Michael?"

"No," Lily answered. "Why?"

"His parents died, and he ran off when he got the letters. We have to find him."

The girls got up and followed me. "Okay, James, you take first floor. Lily will look on the second floor. Bella, you take third floor. Noelle, you have the fourth floor. Kiana you have fifth. Victoria, you look on the sixth floor. I'll take the seventh." Everyone nodded, and we ran off to our assigned floors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was searching the fourth floor. I heard someone crying, so I turned a corner. Michael was leaning against a suit of armor, tears running down his cheeks. I ran over and put my arms around him.

"Shh. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. My parents are dead," he sobbed.

"So are mine. Just let everything come out."

He continued crying. "How did you ever get through this Noelle?"

"I didn't have to. My parents died when I was young. They were murdered by Voldemort. Voldie wanted them to join him. They refused, so he killed them. So, I was brought up by the Malfoys. I don't really remember my parents. I do have dreams about them. They were great people, I think."

Michael buried his head in my shoulder. We were by the suit of armor for hours. He stopped crying and stood up. "Let's go," he said. "Everyone is probably worrying about us." I put my arm around his shoulders, and we walked towards the Great Hall. 

Everyone was waiting. "You found him?" said Sirius. James got up and handed Michael a letter. Michael thanked him.

"I'm going to head up to bed now," he told us.

"But you're going to miss the Halloween feast," Thomas protested.

"I'll walk you there," I volunteered. Michael nodded, and we walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When we got to the portrait hole, Michael turned to me.

"Noelle, thanks for everything. I'm sorry I was always so mean to you," he said, looking at the ground.

"It's okay. Anytime you need to talk to somebody, you know where to find me." I smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks again." He gave me a hug before giving the fat lady the password and going through the portrait hole. I walked to the Great Hall, for the Halloween feast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat on my bed, holding the envelope in my hand. I had been examining every inch of it. I slowly opened it, and a letter fell out.

__

To our son, Michael

If you are reading this, we are dead. There are some things you need to know though.

Michael, your birth father is alive. His name is Edward Potter. He remarried, like I did. His wife's name is Elisabeth. You also have a brother and a half sister. Your brother's name is James. Your sister's name is Julie. Since we have passed on, you are to live there.

Another thing you must know is of your ancestry. Michael, you are the heir of Gryffindor, on your father's side. I don't believe Voldemort knows of this, but if he finds out, he will want to kill you. But he probably wants to kill you anyway. He has always hated the Barnettes. Enclosed in the package is the infamous Book of Gryffindor. It is one of Godric's two heirlooms. There is also a sword, but that will belong to James. To read the book, you must put your hand on the cover and say 'Gryffindor Blood'.

Michael, Nathan and I love you, and we always want you to remember that. No matter what Voldemort tells you in the future, it is not your fault that we are dead. We wish you the best, and we shall always watch over you. We are so proud of you, and proud that you are our son.

Love Always,

Mum and Dad

I carefully closed the letter and put it in an oak chest. In the package were my parents' wands and their wedding rings. Also in it was the family photo album. I put these items in the chest, and then held Gryffindor's Book in my hands. I put my right hand on top of the cover and whispered 'Gryffindor Blood'. 

The book fell on the bed and emitted dazzling light as it opened. I quickly closed the book and put it in my chest. I would read it later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that's the fourth chapter. I think it was pretty good. I spent all day writing it, since I didn't have anytime to write in Vegas. Now to clarify some things:

I realized that I had another Gryffindor that I forgot about-Thomas Brooks. Which is why I added him in this chapter and he got some narration time.

Peter Pettigrew will be a Slytherin. Let's just pretend he's still in the hospital wing though.

That's it for clarifying. Now, things to look for in the next chapter: Sevvie's revenge, Pettigrew's return, more pranks, we'll learn more about each character, and we'll hear a little from our favorite Dark Lord. However, he will not make a physical appearance until 3rd year. That's about it. Thanks to Bunny Chan for her wonderful prank idea. ::waves enthusiastically at Bunny Chan:: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You get a virtual brownie! Yummy! Au Revoir!


	5. Revenge is a Sweet Word...

NoelleC5

A/N: It's time for the long author's note! Well, I am only going to be able to post sporadically, due to several reasons. The first reason is that my computer time has been limited. My mom feels I spend too much time on it, and she's probably right. Secondly, I am going on vacation next week. It's not really a vacation. It's a baseball tournament. I will be there from 2-7 days, depending if the team wins or loses. That's about it for my excuses. When I do post though, the chapter will be fairly long.

As I have been writing chapter by chapter, I have been planning the other years. I decided to make Year 2 'The War of Pranks', but I need prank ideas! If you have any, please enclose them in the review, or email me at Luckie7n13@aol.com. Now, on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5 ~ Revenge is a Sweet Word…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Kiana Walters, a.k.a. Kiki, narrates the first part.

I stood on the edge, looking down. Slowly, I raised my hands above my head. My long black hair blew in the strong wind. Plummeting down, I finally cut through the water.

Swimming has been my life for years now. I lived in England with my mom and my father. My father passed away when I was 7. My mother was devastated. She couldn't stand being in England anymore. We moved to the United States. We moved to Florida.

I remained friendless until I was 9. I guess I was afraid of losing my friend, like I lost my father. When I was 9, I made my first friend. Her name was Samantha Greene.

Sam and I had so much in common. We were like sisters. Sam was on a swim team. One day, I went to one of her practices. As I watched Sam dive into the water, cut through it with long, even strokes, and flip to swim all over again, I decided I wanted to be a swimmer.

I was a natural. When the coach saw me swim, she invited me to be on the Barracudas- the swim team. When I was 11, our team finally made it to the state finals! We would vie for the championship on September 3rd. I had trained for months. But then, I got my Hogwarts letter…

My mother was ecstatic. She was a muggle who had married my father, a wizard. We immediately moved back to England. To Hogsmeade, to be exact. We moved into a big white house, next to the Vanters. And even though we moved, I still kept swimming.

After I finished fifty laps, I headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. I gave the fat lady the password (exploding bon-bon). 

People were crowding around the bulletin board. I found my way towards Bella, Lily, and Toria.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Flying Lessons are today!" Lily told me excitedly.

"Right after Charms!" Bella said.

Toria looked at her watch (the one I've always wanted. It's silver and has a pale blue backing over the clock part. It's gorgeous.) Then, she looked at us. "Speaking of Charms, we have 10 minutes to get there!" she informed us. 

We ran out of the Common Room, and to class. We were in Charms with time to spare. The boys tumbled in ten minutes after class began. They all received a lecture. Professor Flitwick soon began the lesson (the floating charm) But I fell asleep. I dreamed of flying…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I examined the broomstick I held in my hands. It was a beautiful Silver Arrow. I set it back on the ground as Madame Hooch, the flying instructor, arrived.

"Everyone, stand by a broom," she barked. "Now, put your right hand over your broom, and say 'UP!'," she instructed. 

"UP!" I shouted, along with everybody else. My broom jumped into my hand! So did Bella's. But Toria's rolled over. Kiana's didn't move at all.

Madame Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms. She told me I had a great grip! When Madame Hooch blew her whistle, I kicked off the ground. As I ascended, my red hair flowed behind me. Flying was marvelous! I closed my eyes as I breathed the fresh Scotland air. 

"Come down now!" yelled Madame Hooch. Those who managed to get in the air started landing. I felt a slight tingle, but ignored it. The boys went into steep dives. I landed gracefully on the grass.

As I returned my broom, some people looked at me and began laughing. I am a very self-conscious person. I went over to Bella. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

Bella turned around and gasped. She opened and closed her mouth continuously, as if she couldn't find the right words. So, Bella transfigured a mirror. I looked in it and screamed.

I was dressed as a clown. I even had the big red shoes! I looked at the mirror in disbelief. I even had makeup! Tears began cascading down my cheeks. Who would be cruel enough to do this?

"POTTER!" I screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Lils. Let's get that yucky stuff off," I said soothingly, as I led Lily towards the castle. We walked through the corridors, Lily sobbing. We went to the bathroom. Lily tried scrubbing her face.

"Bella, it won't come off!" she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Well, magic caused it. Maybe magic has to undo it. Let's go find Mundungus." I told her.

"Where is he?" Lily asked.

"The 2nd and 3rd Years have a break now. They should be in the Common Room," I said.

"But I don't want anybody to see me. I look… I look HIDEOUS!" Lily sobbed even louder than before.

"So, we'll take secret passages. We can get there without anybody seeing you." 

Lily, who had been eyeing her oversized clown shoes, looked up. "Promise?"

"Yes," I assured her, as I led her towards the Common Room.

*******

Fifteen minutes later, Lil and I burst into the Common Room. Some people burst out laughing at the sight of Lily. How stupid were they? Lily wrote their names in a tiny blue notebook. The smarter 2nd and 3rd years remained silent. I noticed Mundungus in the corner, playing chess with another boy. I ran over.

"Mundungus, we have a problem," I told him.

"Hello Bella. I don't believe you've met Arthur?" he greeted me.

"No, I don't believe so, but…"

"Bella, this is Arthur Weasley. Arthur, this is Arabella Figg, my cousin.

"Nice to meet you," I said to Arthur.

He nodded. "Likewise," he said, as he moved his rook.

Lily was talking with Andromada Black. I gestured for Lily to come over. She did so, tentatively. Mundungus and Arthur gasped when they saw Lily, in full clown attire.

"What happened to you?" asked Arthur.

"Potter," Lily explained, a sour expression on her happy clown face.

"Well, my little Lily, let's get you back to normal," Mundungus said. He gently put the tip of his wand on Lily's forehead. "Finite Incantateum," he whispered.

Lily's clown outfit and makeup slowly disappeared. She thanked Mundungus profusely.

A girl I recognized as Molly Fitzgerald approached us.

"Hey Arthur," she said coyly. "Do you want to go to the library?" she asked with a wink.

Arthur's eyes lit up. "Er… I would er… love to, because…er… I haven't been to the er…library for awhile," he said, turning red. He stood up and held out his sweaty palm. Arthur and Molly walked out of the Common Room, hand in hand.

"What's so special about the library?" I asked. Lily looked just as puzzled as I did. Mundungus stood up and put his arms around Lily and me.

"Ah, the joys of being naïve," he said, as he shooed us out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malfoy and me, the great Severus Snape, decided that we would have our revenge at dinner today. Our revenge would be on all of Gryffindor house.

We snuck out of History of Magic to set up. Binns didn't even notice.

In less than one hour, I will have my revenge. I will have my revenge on Potter and his idiotic friends… Mwuahahahaha!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I went with Bella to dinner, rather early. Michael and Remus were already sitting at the table. We went and sat next to them. We were so hungry! But we were the only people in the Great Hall…

"You know," Michael began, "We really have to find out where the kitchens are."

My stomach rumbled in response. I looked up at the ceiling, willing it to drop food from the sky. But, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. _Bathtubs? Floating above our heads?_

Indeed, sixteen bathtubs were lined up above the Gryffindor table. 

__

You know, curiosity killed the cat.

__

Who are you? 

__

I'm your sub-conscience.

Well, buzz off. I need to know what's in those tubs.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Well, I'm not a cat, am I? 

Not exactly, but…

And besides, Lily Evans does what she wants, when she wants. And Lily Evans wants to see what's in those bathtubs. And so she will. 

But curiosity killed the cat…

Lily Evans will kill the very annoying voice inside her head if it doesn't shut up…

With a pop, my sub-conscience disappeared. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Remus, can you do the floating charm?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, do you think you can float me up to the bathtubs above us?" I asked.

Everyone's heads turned to the levitating bathtubs. Remus nodded.

"Are you ready, Lily?" Remus asked.

It was my turn to nod. "Wingardium Leviosa." Remus used his wand to control my position.

I peered into the nearest bathtub. It was filled with a smelly green liquid. There were silver swirls in it. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. 

"You know how Snape swore he'd have revenge?" I screamed. "And how him and Malfoy were so giddy today?" Everybody nodded. "Well, I think this is Snapey's revenge. Can someone levitate my wand to me?"

Michael nodded. Once I had my wand in hand, I used a colouring charm to turn the liquid red, with gold swirls. I love charms. I used another charm to move the tubs over the Slytherin table.

"Okay Remus, take me down!" He slowly lowered me to the ground.

"But wait. Won't Snape notice the bathtubs are gone?" Michael asked. 

Bella rolled up her sleeves. "Leave it to me." She used a complicated charm to make bathtubs appear over the Gryffindor table. "They are a projection," Bella explained. She then used another charm to turn the Slytherin bathtubs invisible.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Michael asked in awe.

"Mundungus," Bella answered simply.

We all sat down, anxiously awaiting dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Potter, Black and Brooks were the last people to enter the Great Hall for dinner. I would have my revenge at last! 

Malfoy elbowed me. "Thirty seconds," he hissed.

I looked at my watch. 5…4…3…2…1

Nothing was falling on the Gryffindors' head. I looked up, in horror.

As if in slow motion, red and gold liquid was falling from the sky. Right over the Slytherins.

SPLAT! We were doused in the smelly liquid.

"Potter!" I screamed. "I will get my revenge!" I ran out of the Great Hall, to the Common Room. Malfoy followed me.

"Malfoy, what happened? You set the bloody bathtubs up!"

"Well, you did the potion…" Malfoy said, with the air of a seven year old blaming his older sister for getting in trouble.

"AURGH!" we both screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had decided to not go to dinner that day. It was lucky that I didn't. I went to the library instead. I had tons of homework to do. I am such a procrastinator.

I heard a group of people enter the library laughing. I recognized Bella's laugh. She turned the corner and saw me. 

"Noelle!" she greeted me. I looked up from 'Transfiguration for Idiots'. Bella and Toria were standing there. "You won't believe what happened!" she said, out of breath.

I looked at her and Toria curiously. "What happened?"

Bella opened her mouth to tell me, but no words came out. Laughing uncontrollably, Bella fell on the ground, clutching her sides.

I turned to Toria. "Care to explain?" I asked.

Through her laughter, Toria managed to squeak, "Snape's Revenge". This intrigued me. Snape had revenge, and didn't tell me?

Seeing I wasn't going to get any answers from them, I went to the Slytherin Common Room. I creaked open the door to the Boy's Dorms. I didn't care about breaking rules.

"Severus?" I called out.

"Go away," answered a sour voice. I grinned.

"Is ickle Sevvie upset?" I asked. I turned on the light and gasped.

Severus was covered in red and gold liquid. And he smelled absolutely terrible!

"So, I never knew you secretly loved Gryffindors," I said.

"I don't. This was my revenge," He answered sourly. 

"So, that is Severus Snape's infamous revenge," I said, laughing.

Severus scowled me. "It wasn't supposed to happen to me," he explained.

I acted enlightened for a moment. Then, with a straight face, I managed to say, "Sevvie, get a shower," before ducking out of the room in hysterics.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I went to the dorm after I showered. My silver hair was still wet. As I walked in, I noticed a fat blonde boy sitting on a bed in the corner.

"Who are you?" I barked.

"I…uh…I'm…"

"Spit it out already, you dunderhead. Do you know who I am?" I screamed. He shook his fat head. "I am _the_ Lucius Malfoy. You will answer me. Who are you?"

"P-P-P-P-Peter P-P-P-P-P-Pettigrew."

"Good. Now, Peter, you will leave."

"B-B-B-But…", he squeaked.

"Leave now!"

The stuttering fool ran as quickly as he could (which wasn't very fast) out of the room. I sat on my bed and pulled out my father's package. Enclosed was a letter, the quiz, and a book to read and write a report on. I started with the quiz.

A/N: The italics are Lucius' answers to the questions, which are normal type.

  1. What are the unforgivables?
__

The unforgivables are curses which many ministry witches and wizards consider unforgivable. They include the Imperious curse, the Cruciatus curse, and Avada Kedavra.

  2. How do you perform the unforgivables?
__

You perform the unforgivables by focusing on a hateful or anger-filled moment, and saying the proper incantation.

  3. On what occasion would it be alright to use the unforgivables?

__

The unforgivables can be used at any time, as long as they are used on someone who doesn't deserve to live (mudbloods, muggles, halfbloods, squibs, and muggle and mudblood supporters).

After I finished the quiz, I began reading the book Father sent me, 'Being Evil for Dummies'. It was written by my ancestor, Alastor Malfoy the First.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat in the Astronomy Tower, gazing at the stars. I guess I was looking for an answer. My mother is a diviner. Well, she was, until Voldemort killed her. She would sometimes use the stars to make predictions. I figured it might help me…

__

Should I tell James? Or should I wait until the summer hols? I buried my head in my hands. Thinking was hard! I wasn't supposed to think like this until I was 39 and beginning to go through my midlife crisis! And at least then, I might get something out of it, like a racing broom.

Someone sat down next to me. It was Toria. She handed me a sickle. "Sickle for your thoughts?" she asked with a smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I come out here sometimes, to look at the stars," she explained. "I used to when I was little."

"Why is life so hard?" I asked her.

Toria grinned questionably. "Is that a rhetorical question, or do you want me to answer it?"

"Just tell me. Why is life so hard?" I asked again.

"Well, if you are referring to the challenges in life, they make us strive to accomplish goals. The hardships make us stronger," Toria said softly. "All in all, because life is hard, we become better people."

My jaw dropped. "You are really good at answering hard questions," I informed her.

"Well, my mom used to be a psychologist."

"How about another question then? A hypothetical question?"

Toria grinned. "Try me."

"If you were to find out you had a sibling, but the sibling didn't know you were siblings yet, would you tell your sibling right away that you were siblings, or would you wait for awhile?"

"I really don't know…" her voice trailed off. Toria stared at the stars. "I guess that I would probably wait for a little bit. But, not that long, because the sibling deserves to know that you are their sibling."

"Thanks Toria," I said.

"Michael, if you have any more hard questions, ask me any time. But it's cold now. Can we go inside?" 

I held out my arm. "Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I awoke to screams the next morning. I ran to where the screams were coming from - the Common Room. However, I froze in place when I saw the sight before me.

Some of the 2nd and 3rd years had seven arms and three eyes. Their skin had purple polka dots, and everybody's hair was hot pink. They looked like aliens!

Now, I tried not to laugh. Really, I did. But a snort escaped, followed by full-blown laughter. 

"SIRIUS BLACK, GO AWAY!" screamed Beatrice Hothorn. She was one of the **unfortunate** people who awoke to find themselves looking like creatures from outer space. She ran to the hospital wing, with the others. As soon as they left, I began laughing again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was responsible for select 2nd and 3rd Year student's appearances. It was their own fault. They shouldn't have laughed at me yesterday. I smiled as I remembered how they looked.

But now, I was in Transfiguration. I'm not very good at it. Minnie says it's because I don't concentrate. I do concentrate! Just not during her class…

Now, in this particular lesson, McGonnogal was going on and on about how to turn inanimate objects into animals. I was scribbling on Potter's Potions textbook.

"Okay class. You may start the assignment now, with your partners," Minnie announced.

I pulled a face at Potter. We were supposed to turn a piece of paper into a tortoise. Instead, I accidentally turned Potter into a hare. I was close though…haven't you heard of THE TORTOISE AND THE HARE?

McGonnogal approached me. "Miss Evans. Where is Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Er…he's here," I vaguely answered.

"Where?" she asked, looking around.

I held up the hare. Realization dawned on the professor's face.

"Miss Evans!" she screamed.

I got on my knees and grabbed her legs. "But Minnie, I swear it was an accident!" I sobbed. "Don't make me leave!"

I peaked at her face to see if she was buying it, but she saw.

"Miss Evans, get out of my classroom now!" She escorted me to the door. 

"Minnie, we can still be friends, right?" I asked innocently.

"MY NAME IS NOT MINNIE!" the purple-faced professor screamed.

I put my hand over my forehead in a dramatic pose. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," I said, in a very throaty voice.

"GET OUT!" Minnie screamed.

I walked out of the classroom, my head held high.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sighed as I sipped my strawberry milkshake. This is why I love being evil and powerful… Free strawberry milkshakes, whenever I want.

I looked at my calendar. It was Tuesday, November 3rd. I wasn't scheduled to kill anybody until Friday. That was Prewett Day. I let my mind wander to the Barnette's murder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is a flashback.

I had burst into the house. I decided to do this mission alone - no deatheaters. I found Nathan Barnette in the study.

"Join me or die," I whispered evilly.

Nathan looked as though he was considering this. He turned to face me. "I chose 'or'."

"Or? Or wasn't a choice," I told him.

"But you said, and I quote 'Join me, Or, Die'. I chose or," Nathan said triumphantly.

"Imperio," I said lazily.

Nathan dodged it. "Stupefy".

"Crucio".

"Imperidenta."

We continued dueling for a bit, but I finally managed to hit the fool with Cruciatus. Then, with two more words, the great Minister of Magic, Nathan Barnette, was dead.

I went to look for his wife. I discovered her in the sun parlor. She was staring out the window, watching the last golden hue of the sun fade into night. 

"Hello Voldemort," she said calmly, not turning around. This unnerved me. First of all, very few people call me Voldemort. Secondly, she had sensed my presence. That was peculiar. Thirdly, most people would be hysterical, begging for their miserable lives. But not her…

"Your husband is dead," I told her viciously. I love being evil.

"Well, thank you for stating the obvious," she snapped, her blue eyes flashing. I was taken back, to say the least.

"Just be done with it. Kill me already. It's not like I'm going to join you, you bloody (here she inserted a word to vulgar for your precious eyes to read)."

I regained my composure. "Any last words?" I asked, a sneer on my pale face. What can I say? Too much sun is bad for your skin. I don't want skin cancer!

"I think 'Rot in Hell' sums it up," she said.

"Avada Kedavra".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

End of flashback

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, that murder was easy. Maybe too easy…

__

Nah. I shook my head. I'm evil. I'm powerful. And I want more strawberry milkshakes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That is pretty long. I'm actually kinda proud of it. 

Anyway, as you could see, there was a reason I killed the Barnettes. It wasn't in vain. In fact, it will be very important in the future. 

I'm not going to have romance until at least 3rd year. It just doesn't seem like they would have relationships when they are 11 and 12 years old.

I actually got Arthur and Molly in! Anyone applauding me?

In the next chapter, I will have more Remus. I didn't realize I had a lack of Remus until I had finished typing the entire chapter. Also, Snape may try revenge once again… And we will see a little more of 'The Book of Gryffindor'. 

If you have any prank ideas, either enclose them in the review or email me at [luckie7n13@aol.com!][1]

My next post will probably be around the end of July. And after that, I will have to post sporadically (Big Word!). From now on, I will probably post on weekends only.

The author shall now end this long author's note with a final plea: PRANKS! Bye!

   [1]: mailto:luckie7n13@aol.com!



	6. Good Days and Not So Good Days

NoelleC6

It's time for the long author's note again! Let's see, first of all, I just realized, thanks to gumdrop, that I haven't been spelling McGonagall right. I haven't had the books in front of me when I have been writing and typing, so I guessed on the spelling of good ol' Minnie's name. Thanks Gumdrop, for pointing it out. 

Also, Mundungus and Bella are cousins, I decided. Let's just say that Bella's mother and Mundungus' father are siblings. Therefore, Bella's mother would change her name when she got married. 

And as for the Noelle issue, they haven't solved it yet. Lily doesn't trust Noelle, and I think Bella will respect Lily's feelings. And Lily's feelings are only going to get worse next year. However, the Bella I have created isn't one to be told who to be friends with and who not to be friends with. So, I think that Bella and Noelle will be friends, even if Lily doesn't exactly know about it…

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! And a big thanks goes to Crystal Drache, who sent me pranks. I'll use them in Year 2, which is hopefully coming soon. Anyway, I have noticed my lack of Quidditch. The truth is, I just forgot about it. So, in this chapter, I give you QUIDDITCH! I also have some Remus. By the way, I find him hard to write about. It will probably remain that way until the other Marauders begin to realize about Remus' **condition**. So, without further ado, on with the fic…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6: Good Days and Not So Good Days

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily Evans POV

It was the first Quidditch game of the season. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. It should be fairly interesting, to say the very least. 

Mundungus, the temporary commentator, invited Bella and me up to the commentating booth, during the game.

We arrived when the Quidditch teams were taking the field. "Introducing the Gryffindor team! Andromada Black, one of the best Hogwarts Beaters ever, and her partner Christopher Elliot! The unstoppable keeper, Alexander Karter! Jennifer Madison, Gwyneth Baker, and the star chaser, Molly Fitzgerald! And lastly, the seeker, Marcus Madison!" Mundungus announced enthusiastically. Three-quarters of the crowd burst into applause. "And here's the Slytherin team. Alan Avery and Nicholas Nott are the beaters. Patrick Parkinson, Richard Montague, and Jeremy Muller are the less-talented chasers… (At this point, the Slytherin side began booing, while everyone else laughed.) Joseph Hoffman is the Seeker, and Gregory Calloway is the keeper." By the tone of his voice, you could tell Mundungus wasn't enthusiastic about announcing the Slytherins.

"The Captains are shaking hands, and Madame Hooch blows her whistle. They're off! Gryffindor in possession. Molly Fitzgerald with the Quaffle. Pass to Karter. Wait, Karter passes it back, Molly by the goalpost. She shoots, and she SCORES! Gryffindor 10-0." The Gryffindor supporters began applauding once again.

I turned to Bella. "Wow, Molly is simple magnificent." Bella agreed. Our conversation was droned out by the Slytherin cheers. Their team had stooped to dirty tactics, and they were scoring. Soon, the score was 20-10, in favor of Slytherin. 

Then, disaster struck. One of the Slytherin players distracted Madame Hooch while Molly had the Quaffle. She was heading towards the goal post. Unfortunately, Nott noticed this. He swung his Beater's club, and hit Molly's head with a sickening crack. 

I grabbed the megaphone from Mundungus, much to his protest. "FOUL!" I screamed. "THAT IS SUCH A FRIGGIN' FOUL!" Madame Hooch ignored me. I am not one to be ignored. "MADAME HOOCH, GET YOUR BUTT UP TO THE COMMENTATING BOOTH!" I screamed.

Madame Hooch called an official time out and flew towards me. Down below, Molly was being treated by Madame Pomfrey. "What do you want?" Madame Hooch asked frostily.

"A foul was committed, and I, Lily Evans, will not let it go unnoticed!" A roar of approval erupted from Gryffindor's fans. 

Madame Hooch glared at me. "Now listen, Miss Evans. I don't know if a foul was committed. I didn't see it, and therefore, I can not call it," her voice magnified to the crowd.

"Wait!" someone screamed. "I have proof!"

The 5th year boy made his way to the commentating booth. He held out a head thingamajig. "My dad made this prototype. It allows you to view the game at different speeds and it has a playback feature."

Madame Hooch put the headset on. After several replays, she finally admitted a foul was committed. Molly, who had already had her wounds treated to, took her penalty shot. The score was now tied at 80-80. 

Suddenly, I saw a glint of gold. I pointed it out to Mundungus. "Is that the Golden Snitch?" he yelled into the megaphone.

The seekers, Marcus Madison for Gryffindor and Joseph Hoffman for Slytherin, went into steep dives. They were neck-in-neck. Madison and Hawkins both reached out… Madison pushed Hawkins' hand to the left… I grabbed the megaphone from Mundungus once again. "Madison caught the Snitch!" I screamed, jumping up and down with Bella. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Mundungus turned to Arthur Weasley, who was in the booth with us. "I think we found a permanent commentator," he said.

And so therefore, I became the Official Quidditch Commentator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noelle Charrier POV

"Check," Severus said, moving his rook.

"That's not fair!" I whined. I then put an innocent smile on my face. "How about 14 out of 21?"

Severus and I decided to not go to the Qudditch game. We had a chess tournament instead. I didn't really care that Slytherin lost. The Slytherin team consisted of low-down, slimy, lying, gitty finks. And that's what their parents think.

Severus was an excellent chess player. I wasn't.

The Slytherins started to leave the Common Room. I asked Narcissa Watkins, a fellow 1st Year, where everybody was going. But she turned on her heel and walked off. She is upset with me, because I lack what she calls 'Slytherin Spirit'. 

"So, where do you think everyone is going?" Severus asked. I shrugged, and began putting the chess pieces away.

"Crabbe, where are you going?" he asked a burly 2nd Year.

"Grunt Grunt Grunt Grunt," Crabbe grunted. 

"Oh, I see," Severus said, nodding.

Crabbe grunted one more time before leaving. I looked at Severus incredulously. 

"I know basic CrabbeGoylian," he explained.

"CrabbeGoylian?" I questioned. 

"Crabbe and Goyle's language."

"Ohhh… What did he say?"

Severus looked up. "Dumbledore is requesting for students to be at dinner at 6:15. He has some announcements."

We walked silently to the Great Hall, and sat at the end of the Slytherin table. 

"I have several announcements to make," Professor Dumbledore began. "First of all, I would like to inform you of the Ministry of Magic. Our new minister is Robert Smith. His assistant is Cornelius Fudge - "

"But wait!" someone shouted from the Hufflepuff table. The shouter was a pretty girl with short blonde hair. "What happened to Minister Barnette?"

Professor Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall. "It is my deepest sorrow to inform you that Minister Barnette and his wife Anastasia were murdered - " Many people throughout the hall gasped. For the most part, it was the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. 

The Ministry of Magic has been looking for a cover up, which is why the murder has just been announced today. The Gryffindors remained silent. That was understandable. Afterall, Michael Barnette was a Gryffindor, and a fairly popular one at that. The Slytherins also remained silent. This was old news to them. Most Slytherins had direct ties to Voldemort.

"The Ministry of Magic has been trying to deny that it was a murder," Professor Dumbledore continued. "But that isn't true. It would be an insult to the memory of Nathan and Anastasia Barnette to say that. The Barnettes were murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Many people gasped again. Some screamed, "Don't say his name!" I remained silent in my seat.

"Nathan and Anastasia died a hero's death. They died for what they believed in. Equality between all wizards and witches, whether they be muggle-born or pureblooded. Lord Voldemort thrives on causing others pain and heartache. He has a gift of spreading enmity. We must unite. We must stand together, to fight," he said, with determination in his eyes. "Voldemort has killed many great wizarding families. The McKinnons, the Barnettes, the Prewetts, and countless others. We must fight this!"

Food materialized on the plates in front of us. Dumbledore looked at everyone, with a look in his eyes. "Hard times are ahead. You may eat."

*******

I lay asleep in my bed, dreaming.

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Dream Sequence

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man and a woman sat in a field, under a tree. They were having a picnic, after watching the sunset over the grassy hills. As the last golden ray of light faded into night, the man turned to the woman.

"I have a surprise for you," said the man, ruffling the woman's long chestnut hair. As if on cue, the tree across from the two lovebirds was lit up with sparkling white lights, and fairies were prancing from leaf to leaf.

"Oh Justin. You're so romantic," said the woman, leaning back into the man's arms. 

"That's not the whole surprise, Destiny. Go look at the tree."

The girl looked at the man curiously, before walking to the lighted tree. And she gasped when she saw the trunk.

Illuminated by the twinkling lights was a carving. The carving had a real arrow piercing through it.

The man wrapped his arms around the woman. "My heart was pierced by Cupid's arrow. Destiny, I love you," said the man. He reached towards the arrow, and slid a ring off of it. "Marry me?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." 

The two shared a kiss before laying on the checkered blanket, underneath the twinkling tree. Above them, the stars glittered their consent. And above them on the tree trunk, the words 'Justin and Destiny' were surrounded by a heart, with an arrow piercing through it. Then, I saw a flash of green light, and a merciless face laughing, laughing at death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

End of Dream Sequence

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, salty tears streaming down my cheeks. "Father? Mum?" I called into the darkness that surrounded me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus Lupin POV

I sat in Defense class, listening attentively. We were learning basic curses and hexes today. However, class was once again interrupted by James and Lily. James had been commenting on 'FireDragon's wretched hair' all morning. After he asked Lily if her head was on fire, Lily snapped. She turned James' hair red. Needless to say, James wasn't ecstatic about the change…

He retaliated by turning Lily purple. Then, the attack became verbal… which wasn't a good thing with Professor Hawkins around.

"You are a self-centered, incoherent PRAT!" James screamed.

"Is that so?" Lily screamed back. James nodded vigorously. I noticed a shadow behind them. _Uh-oh._

"Er…James? Lily?" I said quietly.

"You are a pompous, egotistical, GIT!" Lily yelled.

"James, Lily?" I said a little louder. They still didn't notice.

"You're a -" James began.

"JAMES! LILY!" I screamed.

"What?" they snapped, as they looked at me. I gave a pointed glare behind them. James and Lily turned to find a pursed-lip Professor Hawkins.

"Er, hello Professor," James said charmingly.

"Evans, Potter. De-" she began, but luckily for Lily and James, the lunch bell sounded. Lily and James were out of class before you can say D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N.

*******

"Ugh," I sputtered, as the smelly liquid from an orange Gobstone was squirted at me.

Michael and I were playing Gobstones. I'm not good at Gobstones. I'm much better at Chess. It was around 11:00 at night, and the Gryffindor Common Room was still fairly occupied.

"You know, it's hard to believe that it's already November," said Michael. "We only have 97 detentions between the five of us!"

I smiled. "Over half of them are James'!".

"Remus, are you okay?" Michael asked me, his eyes full of concern. 

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. _He didn't know, did he?_

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking.

"Well, Remmie, you've seemed different lately. You always look tired, and you are sick a lot…"

I cursed myself mentally. That was the excuse I used for my last two **transformation**s. 

"It's just that… Well, I'm worried about my mother," I lied. I looked down guiltily. I hate lying to my friends, but I had to. If they found out what a MONSTER I was… I didn't want to think about the consequences. I wouldn't let them find out…

"I'm going up to bed now," I said, as I faked a yawn.

Michael gave me another worried look. "I'm going to stay down here. I have to finish my History of Magic essay. You know, the one on Uric the Oddball. Goodnight."

I went up to the dormitory, and closed the hangings around my bed. I picked up my lunar calendar, and marked off another day. _Fourteen more days…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius Black POV

I gulped. What the Marauders wanted me to do was terrible. It was awful. They wanted me to enlist Andromada's help for our latest prank. _Well, it's now or never…_

I approached Andromada, who was talking with her friends.

"Er, Andromada, my beautiful, intelligent, and wonderful older sister, who is so much better than me…" I began. Her friends began snickering. 

Andromada rolled her eyes. "What do you want Sirius?" she interrupted my speech.

__

Is the prank worth it?

"I need your help," I blurted out, losing what little pride and dignity I had.

*******

The rest of the Marauders, Andromada, and myself were huddled in a corner of the Common Room. Books were piled around us.

"Remus, I need another bottle of ink," said Andromada. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. Remus handed her the bottle, and Andromada worked feverishly for several more minutes. She then threw her quill down triumphantly.

"Done," she smirked. She held up the parchment. It was a map. The map showed us how to get to the Kitchens, without Filch catching us.

I reached to take the map, but she pulled it out of my reach.

"Hand it over," she said.

"With much complaint, I handed her a piece of parchment. It was a contract. She, being a Black, wanted something in return for her map. So, we have to do her History of Magic essays for the rest of the year. But, Marauders do what Marauders have to do…

"Thanks Andromada!" we all said, as we ran out of the Common Room.

"Where are you going at this hour?" asked the Fat Lady.

"To terrorize some Ravenclaws!" Michael screamed over his shoulder. 

We decided to not bring the Invisibility cloaks. We had to figure out how to sneak around, in case they were ever confiscated. 

After we turned into another corridor, we halted. "Okay," I whispered," the first passage should be behind this tapestry. Remember, we have to be quiet."

We went through the tapestry. Using several other passages, we reached our destination - a picture of a fruitbowl. 

"What now?" Thomas asked.

I consulted the map. "We have to tickle the pear," I told my fellow Marauders. James reached out and tickled the pear. It giggled noisily before emitting us.

House elves were surrounding us, squealing, "Can we get you anything, misters?" Thomas took out a vile. Of course, this was a fake.

"We just got this garnish from the Mediterranean - "

The house elves squealed. "The Mediterranean?" they asked, in awe.

"Yes, the Mediterranean," Michael said. "And we know that it will be simply delightful in the food…"

Thomas, Michael, and Remus began arguing with the House elves. Meanwhile, James and I inconspicuously walked towards the tables of food.

"Why is it sitting out?" James hissed.

"Well, all of the food has preservation charms on it. Now, let's find the Ravenclaw's dinner food." I stopped in my tracks. "I think this is their food."

"Really Sirius?" James said sarcastically. He pointed to a sign above the table. 'Ravenclaw' it said, in big, bold, blue letters.

"Okay Jamsie, let's get working." We took out identical vials and began pouring the potion we concocted over every bit of food.

We then walked back to where the rest of the Marauders were still arguing with the house elves.

"Er, forget about the garnish. We'll just take some chocolate cake, those delicious biscuits (A/N: I think that biscuits are cookies in British. If they're not, I meant cookies by this.) And we'll take some donuts, and ice cream," I said.

We were instantly overloaded with food. After we ate it all (it didn't take very long), we bid the house elves good night.

We decided to be daring, and not use the secret passages. Instead, we lurked in the shadows. But we heard footsteps. It was Filch.

"SPLIT UP!" I screamed. Thomas and James ran through the left corridor. Remus, Michael and me took the right.

Filch was on our heels. "I here!" said Michael, pulling me and Remus into a room. This particular room was full of -

"Chamber pots?" I questioned. 

Remus gasped. "It's the Infamous Room of Magnificent and Ornate Chamber Pots."

"Wow," Michael and I breathed.

"Is it true that the Infamous Room of Magnificent and Ornate Chamber pots is only accessible at 5:00 AM on Tuesday mornings?" I asked. Remus nodded.

We walked around examining the chamber pots for a bit.

"I think Filch is gone" Michael said, a while later.

We ran out of the room and back to the Gryffindor Common Room. James and Thomas were waiting for us.

"Where were you?" asked Thomas.

"We -" Michael began.

"Did Filch catch you?" James interrupted. 

"No, we found the Infamous Room of Magnificent and Ornate Chamber Pots," Remus explained. He started discussing it in detail, James and Thomas hanging on to every word.

"I'm going to bed," I said. "Good night."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella Figg's POV

I woke up the next morning to find the dorm empty. I looked groggily at the clock on my bedside table. My eyes widened.

8:47! _Why didn't anybody wake me up?_

I got dressed in record time, and grabbed my satchel. I ran out of the door, and through the halls. As fate would have it, the first class of the day was Potions, with the Slytherin Head of House, in the furthest dungeon. 

Ten minutes later, I stumbled (literally) into Potions.

"Miss Figg, care to explain why you are late?" Professor Hoffman asked softly. He has been vindictive ever since Slytherin lost to Gryffindor in the Quidditch game. I could feel everyone's eyes one me.

__

Well, if I'm going down, why not have as much fun as I can?

"Not really," I said nonchalantly. The class gasped.

"Miss Figg - "

Fine, you want to know the truth? You can't HANDLE the truth!" I screamed. I then regained my composure. "But I'll tell you anyways. You see, Peeves the Poltergeist arranged for me to be abducted by purple marshmallow-eating space aliens. Of course, they couldn't speak a word of English. I somehow managed to escape. I got here as soon as I could…"

"Miss Figg, you just lost Gryffindor fifty points. Now, sit down," said the Professor. I walked to my seat confidently, and sat down. However, I landed on the ground, instead of my chair…

*******

I was not having a good day. It was 1:09 and I already lost Gryffindor 60 points. 50 in Potions, and 10 in Transfiguration. We are still working on turning inanimate objects into animate objects in Transfiguration.

"Bella, why don't you demonstrate?" asked Minnie. I got up and went to the front of the classroom.

So, what I did next might not have been an accident, like I later claimed. But it will always be remembered…

I turned Professor Minnie McGonagall into a goat.

Maybe my day wasn't that bad after all…

*******

I went to the Great Hall for dinner in somewhat higher spirits. After all, who wouldn't feel better after turning Minnie into a goat?

Gwyneth Baker, a 6th Year, approached me. She was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team and a Prefect.

"Hey Bella!" she greeted me.

"Hullo Gwyn," I said.

"I heard about Hoffman and McGonagall," she said. She turned to face the rest of the Gryffindor table. "May I have your attention please," she said loudly. The Gryffindor table became silent. "I, Gwyneth Baker, a Prefect for the House of Gryffindor, hearby award 75 points to Gryffindor, on behalf of Arabella Figg. She is being awarded for the acts of turning Minerva McGonagall into a goat and making Professor Hoffman's Potions Class more **interesting**,"Gwyn said.

The Gryffindors erupted in cheers. I stood on the table and bowed. 'Thanks' I mouthed to Gwyn.

'You deserve it' she mouthed back.

I sat down by Lily after the cheers died down. "Way to go Bella!" she said. I grinned. Lily and I began discussing prank ideas, but screams interrupted us.

The Ravenclaws were gone. No, there were badgers, bears, and various other animals instead.

"Lily, let's get out of here before we get blamed for this. I'm already in enough trouble," I said.

We ran out of the Great Hall. However, we didn't make it far. Toria and KiKi bumped into us. We explained what happened and they ran into the Great Hall, eager to see the mess.

"Race you to the Common Room?" Lily suggested.

I nodded, and the race began!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiana Walter's POV

After Lily and Bella told us what was going on in the Great Hall, we ran there, to see the mess. As we opened the doors, we stopped in astonishment.

Chaos. Total Chaos. That's what it was like in the Great Hall. Somehow, the Ravenclaws had turned into badgers, bears, lions, hippogriffs, and various other animals. Most people were running out of the Great Hall, so they wouldn't be mauled.

But me and Toria aren't most people…

We ran into the Great Hall, and straight to the **usual suspects** - the Marauders.

We sat across from them, and became caught in a staring contest. After several minutes of glaring menacingly at each other, Sirius cracked. He began laughing hysterically.

"Pray tell, how did you manage to accomplish this amazing feat?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

Sirius grinned. "Well, m'lady and other m'lady, we brave knights embarked on a journey to a sacred place last night…"

"The kitchens," Michael informed us.

Sirius gave him a look before continuing.

"And Thomas, Michael, and Remus were talking with the House elves. Meanwhile, James and I went to examine the food. Make sure it was up to par." Sirius chuckled in what he thought was a 'roguish' manner.

"So, we brave knights **accidentally s**pilled a potion of some sort over the Ravenclaw's food," James said, with a 'Marauding Grin' on his face.

I snorted. "Accidentally?"

"Of course, m'lady," said Sirius.

"So, you accidentally spilled it on every single morsel of food?" Toria asked.

Sirius looked shocked. "Oh, m'lady, you shan't turn us in. I'm too young to be killed by McGonagall. I want to wait until at least 3rd Year…"

A dark shadow loomed over us. "Black, Potter, Lupin, Brooks, and Barnette. You shall all receive detention," McGonagall said. She was still looking rather goat-like. I smirked at the Marauders. "Miss Walters and Miss Vanter shall also receive detention." 

My jaw dropped. "But Minnie, you can't…"

McGonagall gazed angrily at me. "Miss Walters, I assure you that I can. And I will. Anyone who protests shall receive another detention."

"Minnie!" I whined.

"Miss Walters, you have another detention. And my name isn't MINNIE!" she screamed before stalking off. She probably went looking for some grass to eat.

Sirius took out a notepad and made some tallies. "Only 1,324 to go!" he said happily.

__

Crazy. They're all crazy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michael Barnette POV

I crept quietly to the Common Room, holding the book rather gingerly. Gryffindor's Book, to be exact. I looked around. The Common Room was deserted.

I put my sweaty palm on the red and gold cover. "Gryffindor Blood," I whispered. Once again, a dazzling white light was emitted from the book.

Then, the one thing I never expected happened. Godric Gryffindor stepped out of the book.

*******

(A/N: I was considering leaving it there, but I'm not that mean… I couldn't do that to you readers.)

*******

I knew it was him. I've seen pictures of Godric Gryffindor, but I never expected to meet him. Afterall, he's been dead for over 1,000 years.

But Godric stood before me, surveying me like a father surveys his son.

"So, you are my heir," he said, a hint of pride in his voice. I regained my voice.

"Er… I'm one of your heirs. The other heir is James Potter," I said shakily.

Godric chuckled. "Never thought you'd meet your ancestor, did you?"

I shook my head vigorously. "How is this happening?" I asked the 1,026 (as least) year old man. 

"Some things are better left unexplained," he said gently. "But, if you ever want to speak with me, tap the last page and say 'Godric'. Now, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

He sat in an armchair. I sat across from him.

"Well, my name is Michael. I'm eleven years old…" I continued to tell him everything about me. "My mother and stepfather were recently murdered. That's how I got the book," I ended.

Godric sat silently for a moment. "Salazar's heir?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. I see where I inherited my messy hair from…

"What?" I asked.

"Did Salazar's heir kill your parents?" he asked, sadness in his eyes.

"His name is Voldemort, but I don't know if he is Salazar's heir," I said to my ancestor.

Godric stood up from the armchair. "I hear footsteps. I must go. Michael, close the book, and remember that you can always talk to me," he said, ruffling my messy hair. I nodded and closed the book.

Several moments later, Thomas appeared. "Michael, go to sleep," he said exasperatedly. I nodded, and followed him up the staircase. Before collapsing in my bed, I put the ancient book in my oak chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So, this was my longest chapter yet. It just keeps getting longer and longer. I managed to post this before I left. My next post will probably be late July/early August. I still need more pranks, so if you think of any, either put it in the review (because all of you nice people that read this are going to review, right…) or you can email me at [luckie7n13@aol.com][1]. All reviewers get ice-cream sundaes this week! I am also going to ask reviewers to help me think of a name that Lily's group can go by (for 2nd Year's 'The Great Prank War'). I mean, James has the Marauders, so I need something for Lily. Anyway, au revoir until next time!

   [1]: mailto:luckie7n13@aol.com



	7. A Black Christmas

NoelleC7

A/N: Hey everybody! I managed to get this posted before August. I just got back from my vacation, and I have been locked in my room ever since, trying to write this chapter. In advance, I would like to apologize for any sappiness I may have in here and the next chapter I post (as I'm writing it as soon as I post this). I just saw the finale of Buffy today (I had to wait for a rerun of it, and I still can't believe she died), and while I'm typing this, I'm watching the Spin City in which Michael J. Fox leaves. So, right now, I'm crying my eyes out. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do these! Well, everything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books is J.K. Rowling's and everything else is mine. Easy enough?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: A Black Christmas

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Potter's POV

November quickly faded into December. Teachers could be found sealing up every nook and cranny in the castle. Some teachers, like Professor Flitwick, could be found decorating the halls in the spirit of Christmas. Teachers were giving out 5 assignments a night. It was growing colder. Voldemort was growing stronger…

Every day, Professor Dumbledore would announce more deaths. It seemed as if the bleak black tapestry would forever hang on the wall.

I wasn't worried. Not yet… After all, the Potters were a respectful and powerful wizarding family. Voldemort wouldn't dare to attack. Not yet…

My fights with FireDragon became less frequent. Two or three fights, as opposed to six or seven. However, our fights had a worse outcome. We have sent each other to the hospital wing so much, as of late, that Madame Pomfrey was considering making a separate hospital wing, just for us. 

Lately, I've felt as if someone (or something) was watching over me. A presence of some sort. It's not evil. I think that it is trying to _protect_ me.

"Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane," asked Professor Hoffman, snapping me out of my musings. We were in first period double potions. Ugh. I searched my mind for the answer.

"Wolfsbane is green, monkshood is violet," whispered a voice. I was shocked. Evans, _Lily Evans, _gave me an answer?

"Monkshood is violet and wolfsbane is green," I told the Professor. Was it my imagination, or was Professor Hoffman turning rather violet himself?

"Potter, do you mock me?" asked Professor Hoffman.

"Of course not, Profe - " 

"Potter, I just told the class about monkshood and wolfsbane. They are the same plant. You will learn more about it at detention tonight."

"But sir, I don't have detention," I said.

"You do now, Potter," he said, handing me a detention slip.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius add another tally in that notebook of his.

I turned to Evans. "Why'd you do that to me?" I hissed.

Evans giggled. "That's for the dreadful spots you gave me yesterday…"

Luckily for Evans, the bell rang.

*******

The rest of the Marauders and me walked to Hagrid's that evening. We have been visiting him since the 2nd week of school.

"'Ello!" Hagrid greeted us. "Come in."

We went inside and sat around the table.

"Would yeh like some rock cakes?" Hagrid asked us politely.

"Er, no thank you, Hagrid," I answered quickly.

"'ow about a cup o' tea?" he asked.

We agreed to tea. Over tea, we talked about Quidditch, and things to do to Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

I looked at my watch. The longest hand was pointing to 'Detention'.

"Hagrid, we have to go now," I said. "Detention calls."

"Bye Hagrid. See you next week!" we called out as we walked towards the castle.

I ran to the Potions dungeon. Professor Hoffman was waiting for me, and looking very _peeved. _Peeves had thrown blueberry pies at him.

"Your detention is to organize all of the Potions ingredients. What are you waiting for? Get on it!" Professor Hoffman snapped. "If you need me, I shall be hunting down a certain poltergeist." He ran out of the room, leaving me looking at the tables and tables of Potions ingredients.

*******

Three hours later, I finally finished. I sleepily walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, and gave the Fat Lady the password (Silver Arrow). I climbed into my comfortable bed and instantly fell asleep. I didn't dream about Quidditch. I didn't dream about Voldemort (that would be a nightmare). No, I dreamed of meeting my mother. My real mother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella Figg's POV

"So, do you think we should get it for her?" I asked Toria. 

She nodded. "It's perfect, Bella. But what should we get her for Christmas?"

Me and Toria were in the Secret Room we found earlier this year. We were trying to figure out what to get everyone for Christmas. We planned presents for everyone but Noelle. That's because she also had a birthday around that time (December 22). 

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" I asked. We sat in complete silence for awhile, just thinking.

"I know! Why don't we get her a - " but Toria was cut off.

Lily Evans had walked in. She looked at me curiously. "You're getting a what for whom?" she asked.

Okay, I admit it. The truth is that Lily doesn't know that me and Toria are still friends with Noelle. And hopefully, it will remain that way…

Toria looked guiltily at the ground. "We were just discussing what to get you for Christmas," she said in a high voice. Gosh, Toria is a superb actress…

Lily looked ashamed of herself. "I'll just go now," she said, backing out of the room.

"So, what do we get her?" I asked.

"Noelle likes flying, right?" Toria began. I nodded. "Well, what's the best broom?"

I raked my brain for the answer. "Didn't they just come out with a new broom? The SnapDragon?" I guessed.

Toria nodded. "We can get it, and have it personalized. Color, Design, Number, you can have names engraved…" Toria's voice trailed off.

"Let's get it. Where can we find a broom catalogue?"

"Maybe in the Owlery!" Toria shouted.

We ran out of our secret headquarters and to the Owlery.

*******

Herbology. Just the name makes me cringe. I do not have a talent with plants. Especially today…

We were collecting seeds from some plant. I don't know what it's called. I don't really care either. However, I accidentally (this time, it really was an accident!) spilled the seeds everywhere.

"Miss Figg!" screamed the Professor. Professor Sprout is a frizzy haired old woman, with dirt that would forever remain under her fingernails. She's kind to everyone, but me. During the 3rd week of classes, she overhead me telling Remus that I despised Herbology. I am now considered her least favorite pupil.

"Miss Figg, you just cost me over 150 seeds! You will serve a detention, looking for 150 seeds," she said angrily. I groaned. I _HATE_ Herbology.

*******

Dinner that night was solemn. Voldemort had murdered four families. Three of the families were wizarding families. One was a muggle family with a wizard son. One of the wizarding families had 2 children that attended Hogwarts. I stared at the black tapestry with trepidation. Would my family be next?

The black tapestry was a memorial. All who were murdered by Voldemort had their names on it. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand, and more names appeared. All of the names on the tapestry surrounded one word. A complex, yet simple word. _'Remember'_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus Snape's POV

I saw Noelle sleeping in one of the green armchairs. I gently shook her awake.

"What now Severus?" she said groggily.

"Why don't you sleep in your own bed?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Noelle's face. She nodded, as if saying "Okay".

I helped Noelle up, and we walked towards the dorms. "So, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked when we reached her dormitory door. I already had a birthday present for her.

Noelle yawned sleepily. "Sevvie, just surprise me," she said, leaning against the door.

It happened in a flash. Noelle went rigid and began to fall. I grabbed Noelle before she hit the floor, lifted her up, and carried her to her bed. I gently laid her down while Narcissa Watkins and Alexiandra Marsiella rushed over. Alexiandra's name is a strange one. Her father wanted to name her Alexis. Her mother wanted to name here Alexandra. So, they mixed it together, and came up with Alexiandra.

"Severus, is she okay?" Alexiandra asked, a worried expression on her face.

"See what happens when you don't have Slytherin spirit?" Narcissa said snootily. She stuck her nose in the air.

"Shut up, you old hag. Noelle is so much friggin' better than you, so you don't need to turn you huge nose up at us. And she doesn't need Slytherin spirit. She's amazing without it," I said angrily. Narcissa was shocked. "Lexi, can I use your wand?" I asked.

Lexi handed me her wand. I conjured up a stretcher. I knew many advanced spells. I then floated Noelle to the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I screamed. The fairly young nurse (around 50 years old) ran in.

"Oh my!" she gasped. "What happened?"

"We were talking one minute, and the next she went like that," I said hysterically. Noelle had began shaking, and muttering some ancient language under her breath.

"Go get Professor Dumbledore. I believe he is having a midnight snack in the Great Hall," she said, laying Noelle in one of the beds.

I ran out and turned a corner. I ran straight into Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, Noelle. Hospital Wing! Hurry!" I managed to blurt out. Professor Dumbledore nodded and walked briskly to the Hospital Wing. I ran and stood outside the room. I heard Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore conversing.

"I don't understand, Albus."

"There's nothing we can do. It's not an illness that Noelle has," I heard Professor Dumbledore whisper.

"But what is it?"

"Noelle is beginning to access her powers."

"But how? Albus, she is too young!"

"Poppy, age is just a number. And besides, the prophecy states that she should receive her powers during a time of darkenss. And this is it. The time of Darkness."

I peeked into the room. Noelle had stopped shaking. I walked in slowly. "Is she okay?" I asked tentatively. 

"For now," Professor Dumbledore answered. I sat in a chair right next to the bed that Noelle occupied. As I held her hand, I remembered the first time we had met.

---------------------------flashback------------------------------

__

Stupid Lucius. He is such a baby! And he is a meanie! 

I was wandering around Malfoy Manor, because Lucius wouldn't let me play with his toys.

At this moment, I was lost. _Malfoy Manor is big!_

I turned another corner and found out where I was. I was in the forbidden East Wing. I opened a door, hoping it was an exit. It wasn't. It was a bedroom. A girl that looked around my age (six) was playing on the floor. I looked around the room.

The girl noticed me looking around. "Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Severus Snape," I introduced myself.

"Noelle Charrier," she said.

"What are you doing here? You're not a Malfoy.."

Indeed she wasn't… She had brown hair instead of the traditional silver of Malfoys. She had warm hazel eyes; not cold silver. And she didn't have that look that was if there was dung right under her nose. This girl definitely wasn't a Malfoy…

Noelle snorted. "Thank goodness I'm not a Malfoy. Thy are all snooty gits! Nah, I just live here."

I laughed. She smiled. "Would you like to play," Noelle asked warmly.

I nodded, and we played for the rest of the afternoon, until I had to leave. 

-----------------------End of Flashback----------------------

From that day on, we were best friends. And as I held Noelle's hand, I could stop the tears flowing from my eyes. It's just that… Noelle was so vulnerable. She was so helpless right now. And there was nothing that I could do…

*******

I woke up the next morning wondering where I was. My dormitory wasn't all white, and there was certainly no windows with sunlight pouring through…

Then, I remembered. I was in the Hospital Wing! I turned to find Noelle sitting up, a half-eaten box of chocolate frogs in front of here. She smiled.

"Hey Sevvie," she said softly.

I hugged her. "Noelle, I was so worried."

"Sev, you're choking me," she managed to get out. 

I let go of Noelle, turning red. "Er… sorry."

Noelle laughed her musical laugh. "It's all right." 

"So, are you okay?" I asked.

"For the most part, I'm fine. Dumbledore explained everything to me. But I can't tell anybody, and that's killing me…"

"Well, I'll leave so you can get your beauty rest. God knows you need it!" I joked. Noelle just made a face at me in response. I walked towards the door.

"Severus?" Noelle called out. I halted. "Alexiandra was in here earlier. She came to make sure I was okay. She told me everything. And… what I mean to say is… well… thanks Sevvie." I smiled before walking out of the hospital wing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas Brooks' POV

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way," I sang softly to myself. Christmas was in one week. And what a Christmas it would be. It shall be the first Christmas that I don't spend with my parents. They had to work over the holidays. They were both Unspeakables, and had business in America. I believe it had something to do with Voldemort…

And so, Michael and I would be the only Gryffindors left over holiday.

I miss my parents so much. Family has always been the most important thing in my life. And Christmas is time for family, but I wouldn't be with mine…

As I turned a corner, someone bumped into me, falling on the ground. I groaned when I saw who it was.

"Malfoy," I acknowledged. 

"Brooks," he sneered. He picked himself off the ground. "Watch where you're going. I have the right mind to curse you."

"Is that so?" I asked innocently, twirling two wands in my hands - Malfoy's and my wand.

"Give it back, Brooks," Malfoy said angrily.

"If you say so." I pointed his own wand at Malfoy and whispered the body-binding curse. I tossed his wand on top of his now still body. "Have it your way," I said, before walking off.

*******

I climbed through the portrait hole and sat in an armchair by the fire.

"Hullo," said a voice behind me. I turned to find Remus, a chess set in his arms "Chess?"

I sighed. "Remmie, ol' buddy, I'm not in the mood to beat you again."

"What happened to yo- hey! You wouldn't beat me!"

"I had a run in with Malfoy who is out looking for revenge. So, that makes two people out to get me. And, I will beat you, if I play you."

Remus chuckled. "What did you do to him?"

I grinned. "I sort of body-binded him with is own wand…"

"I wish I could have seen his face!" Remus said.

"A book on curses: 14 galleons. A wand: 7 galleons. The look on that stupid prat's face after you curse him: priceless."

We both laughed again. "Chess?" Remus asked again, hopefully.

"Fine. But I'm black!"

After a miraculous game of chess, in which I spectacularly lost, we started a game of Gobstones. I lost at this too. Today wasn't my lucky day…

*******

Potions. Just the name strikes fear into the hearts of witches and wizards everywhere. Especially if Professor Hoffman teaches the class. And especially if Severus Snape had planned his revenge during that particular class…

Snape had 'volunteered' to pass out the ground up maggot intestines. But he had added something else to all of the Gryffindor's ingredients. Snape added daisy roots, which would ruin the potion and cause it to explode. Unluckily for Snape, I noticed this.

I nonchanantly switched the Slytherin and Gryffindor ingredients with a flick of my wand.

As Snape and Malfoy brewed their potions, they smirked at us the whole time. I was sitting by Michael, since his partner, Noelle, was in the hospital wing.

Snape and Malfoy continuted smirking, that is, until their enlarging potions blew up, along with every other Slytherins'. It was hilarious, seeing Snape's already big nose enlarged to the size of a large watermelon.

The life of a Marauder is a good life…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily Evans' POV

I stood on the platform, saying goodbye to Sirius an dRemus. Toria and Kiana had walked home (they lived in Hogsmeade), and Bella used floo powder (she was visiting an Aunt in America). Potter was at the station, but I wasn't going to say goodbye to him.

Bella talked me into getting him a Christmas present, since he was getting me one. I can't wait until he opens it…

"Bye Siri, bye Remmie!" I called out, as I walked to where my parents were standing. "Good Riddance, Potter!"

My dad, Ethan Evans, loaded my trunk into our big white car. I sat in the backseat, next to Petunia.

For awhile, I stared out the window, enjoying the scenary. _"'Twas wonderful to be going home!_

I turned to my older sister. "So, Petunia, how's life?" I asked.

Petunia looked at me sourly. "A lot worse since you got here, freak!"

"Petunia!" my mother, Violet, said in shock.

"Well, it's true," Petunia said, crossing her arms over her chest, and gazing at me with loathing.

"Petunia Iris Evans! You sahll apologize to your sister right now!"

"Sister? I don't have a sister!" she said. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"PETUNIA!" my mother screamed.

"Sorry," Petunia said sarcastically. However, my mother let it go.

I stared out the window, blinking tears out of my eyes. _Why did Petunia hate me so much?_

*******

I woke up early on Christmas morning. My mum made blueberry pancakes, eggs, sausages, and bacon for breakfast! She is the best cook in the whole wide world!

As we sat eating breakfast, around eight owls flew in and dropped presents under our christmas tree. I ran over and began opening my presents.

Thomas got me a book about Charms. Michael got me a book on Curses. A note was attached : _Here are some new ones to_ _use on ol' Jamsie boy!_

Speaking of Potter, he got me a box of chocolate frogs. Of course they were charmed so that when you ate them, you would turn different colours.

Remus got me a chess set. Kiana got me these gorgeous earrings. They are in the shape of lilies and have an emrald in the center of the lily. Bella and Toria chipped in to get me a beautiful green dressrobe.

Sirius got me the best gift in the world! He got me a Deluxe Mischief-Making Kit from Zonko's. 

I tore that open, and found a set of teacups. _Use these to whoo your family and friends, without magic. Just tap a teacup with your wand, and it will turn into a rat! Happy Mischief Making!_

"Hey Mum, Father, look at this!" I tapped the teacup with my wand, and true to it's word, it turned into a rat.

"Wow, Lily, that is amazing!" said my mother. "Ethan, isn't our little girl amazing?"

"She most certainly is…"

Meanwhile, Petunia was opening the present I gave her. I had gotten Petunia a glass angel that she has always admired.

Petunia stood up, the angel in her hand. "I hate you Lily," she whispered. She then threw the glass angel as hard as she could against the brick fireplace. It instantly shattered into a million pieces. "I HATE YOU LILY!" she screamed before running up the stairs. I heard the door slam before I burst into tears. _Merry Christmas Lily._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noelle Charrier's POV

I had stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas. I couldn't stand being around Magdalena, Luci, and Luci Jr. over the holidays. And so, I was the only one left in the Slytherin Common Room. All alone on Christmas…

I had put a christmas tree in the Common Room. I decorated it all by myself. The most spectacular angel was on top. She looked sort of like me…

I awoke on Christmas morning to find presents by the tree. _Wow, people actually got me presents? This must be a mistake…_

But all of the presents had my name on them. 

It has always been a tradition of mine, to open my birthday presents on Christmas, that is if I got any. I first opened a birthday present from Severus. It was a beautiful necklace. It said Noelle and had real rubies and emeralds and diamonds encrusted in it. For Christmas, Sev got me a gift certificate for all of the stores in Hogsmeade.

Bella and Toria had gotten me a joint birthday present and a joint Christmas present. For my birthday, they got me a snow globe. It had Hogwarts inside it, and you could go through different parts of the castle. It was beautiful. For Christmas, they got me a broom. A real Broom! Not just any broom though. I now was the proud owner of a SnapDragon! 

There was one last present under the tree. I looked for a card, but there wasn't one. I opened it, and found the card on the inside. It read : 

N- 

Thanks. 

Love, M

I opened up the box gently, and found a mirror. A note was with it. 

With this mirror, you can see any person you wish. Just tap it with your wand, and say their name. However, if you don't have your wand, you can say _Show me ________._ Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!

I looked at the mirror. It was a gold compact. On the front, my name was engraved. Different jewels were encrusted in it. It was gorgeous. I had got Michael a present too. I hope he likes it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michael Barnette's POV

I opened my presents earlier that day. I had gotten stuff from Honeyduke's, Zonko's, and Flourish and Blott's. But those didn't compare to Noelle's gift.

She had given me a journal. A blank journal. I tried writing in it, and it wrote back to me. Noelle wrote back to me. She said that it was a thinking journal, and whenever I needed to talk to anyone, I could just write in it, and we'd be able to talk, in a sense.

I talked to Godric earlier on Christmas morning. He's been like a grandfather to me ever since I opened the book. It's helped me get through this hard time.

And now, I was attempting to write a letter…

__________________________________________________

Dear Mr. Potter Edward Potter Dad,

My name is Michael Barnette-Potter and I was am your son. My mother Anastasia wrote to tell me. I received the letter after she died.

You probably don't know that she died. She told me that not many knew you are were married. It was kept a secret , because of Voldemort, and not even the Ministry knew knows. 

They also didn't know that you had children, since you divorced right after James was born. You probably don't even know that you have another son. James was born in February. You and my mother divorced in late March. I was born in the beginning of November.

My mother was a great person, and a great mother. I miss her a lot. She said lots of wonderful things about you. Even though she would never tell me your name.

In the letter, she said that you are my guardian, and that I am to live with you. But sir dad, if you don't want me to live with you, I understand.

I ask of you to write back as soon as you can. And please don't tell James yet. I think I should be the one to tell him.

Sincerely Yours Truly Love,

Michael

__________________________________________________

Screwed up letter? I know. But how exactly do you tell someone that you are their long-lost son? If you have any suggestions, just let me know…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius Black's POV

I love Christmas. It is the season of love, of happiness, and of pranking.

So far, I have drove our entire village crazy by putting nose-biting teacups in every cabinet, putting frog spawn in every body of water, and blowing up random things. I have also dungbombed every house within a 3 mile radius. That's what I did yesterday. Ahh, the life of a Marauder. Whatever should I do tomorrow?

Now, it was Christmas. I got lots of stuff from Zonko's. And I got stuff from Honeydukes. I can't wait until we can go to Hogsmeade. But that isn't for another 2 and 1/2 years. I can't wait that long.

I had tons of extra homework to do. Instead of assigning me detentions, teachers have been giving me extra work. That's not fair! I want detentions! We only have 1,200 to go. And we still have 6 and 1/2 more years! 

Estella is really happy that me and Andromada are back. She misses us a lot, even though she won't admit it. What can I say, I'm missable. 

My parents are really happy, because I haven't done that much pranks lately. I have too much work to do!

Andromada is really happy, because she got assigned 'detention' in History of Magic. And she was assigned 20 essays to do. And the Marauders had to do them…

And I'm happy because it's Christmas. There haven't been many murders in the past week. And, I get to eat lots of Christmas food! Yummy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that's pretty long. It's around 72 pages typed. Not bad. 

NEXT CHAPTER: I might try a Peter Pettigrew POV and I might do another Voldemort. I'll do a better Sirius POV. This one was terrible, because I couldn't think of anything! Also, the gang will start to figure out Remus' secret. And you might see the arrival of a new character. I can't decide whether to bring her in this year or 3rd year.

Well, I am going to thank everyone who has been reviewing:

BunnyChan: ::whines:: When are you going to post? I'm dying without your story! Oh, I sent you a virtual birthday card (or two) but you aren't gonna get them until August 9th! Bwahahahaha ::starts choking::

Gumdrop- thanks for everything you've pointed out to me! I appreciate it tons! I can't wait until you're back on fanfiction.net!

The entire 2nd Year is gonna be dedicated to Crystal Drache, who gave me pranks. Thanks! (and if anybody else sends me pranks, it'll be dedicated to them too…)

And to everyone else who reviewed: Thank you! I write for me, but I also write for you peoples, and I greatly appreciate the reviews I receive.

Next post should be in August (probably around the 8th or 9th. I'm really busy right now, because school starts soon, so the post will be ASAP. Adios muchachos! And Happy Pranking!


	8. I Spy

NoelleC8

A/N: Let's see what I have in this chapter. I don't have a Peter Pettigrew narrative. I do have him in this chapter though. And I have a weird Kiana narrative. All will be explained when the time is right. I have my first Toria narrative too! And I have a bit of a problem. Voldemort has been calling me nonstop (LOL BunnyChan!) and demanding a vacation. And since I'm sure that we are all sick of him, I gave it to him. So, introducing… A NEW DARK LORD! Well, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and everything related to him, nor am I claiming rights. The rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am just a teenager who has little or no money. So, don't sue me!

This chapter is dedicated to _BunnyChan_, cuz it's her birthday. Well it was on August 9th, but FF.net was still down. And I couldn't post it then. So back to my point. Everyone go read and review her stories, 'The Marauding Five', 'James and the Unogua Board', and all the others (I would type them all, but there are too many!), and wish her a happy birthday while you're at it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

Chapter 8: I Spy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Insert: This chapter takes place in the month of January.

Sirius Black's POV

I met Remus on the train. However, we were missing a marauder. So, we went James-hunting (a hobby of Jules'). 

We found James saying goodbye to Elisabeth (who was examining his bag, to make sure he had enough prank equipment) and Jules (who was making faces at the Slytherins). We pulled faces at James until he boarded the train.

Looking for a compartment, we stumbled into Snape and Malfoy. The two biggest buggers in the world.

"Black, Potter, Lupin. Looking for the mudblood friend of yours?" Malfoy sneered. 

I took this opportunity to transform the both of them. Malfoy and Snape left us wearing wigs, dresses, and high heels. 

"Let's find a compartment," James suggested. We walked into a seemingly empty compartment, and stored our trunks. My chums and I sat down to play Exploding Snap when I heard someone sniffling.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Go away!" a girl sobbed. Her voice sounded familiar…

I walked to the back of the compartment and found a red-haired girl crying into a pillow. I took the pillow away from her face. It was Lily.

"Lily, love, you're crying," I said softly. 

Lily looked up at me, her green eyes filled with tears. "Really?" she said sarcastically. "I haven't noticed…"

I ignored this sarcasm. "Why don't you tell Sirius what's bothering you."

"I don't want to," Lily sobbed.

"But Sirius wants to," I pleaded her.

Lily glared at me, still crying. "Why are you referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Lily… angel, just tell me what's wrong."

I must have said something wrong, because Lily burst into loud sobs. I sat next to her, and put my arm around her. Lily threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

We sat for awhile, just like that. Her tears soon died down.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" I whispered.

"Only if Potter and Remus leave," she whispered back. At the moment, they were playing chess in the front.

"Remus, Pot - er, I mean James! Can you leave for awhile?" I screamed.

They packed up and went out of the compartment. I turned to Lily.

"So, what were you saying?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily Evans' POV

"I have a sister. Petunia," I began. "We used to be best friends…"

My voice broke off. Sirius put his arm around me comfortingly. "Go on," he said softly.

"She is 13. 14 soon. But we were still best friends. She was one of the few people I could trust with my secrets. And it was like this until I got my Hogwarts letter," I said. I could feel the hot tears building up in my eyes. "Petunia became unbearable. I thought that when I went back, that it would be better. But it wasn't." The first tear made it's way out of my eye and began to roll down my cheek. Sirius brushed it off. 

"If you don't want to continue," Sirius began to say. But I interrupted him.

I shook my head. "No, I need to talk to someone. So, where was I?"

"Christmas," Sirius supplied. I closed my eyes.

"Christmas," I whispered. I laid my head on his shoulder. "For Christmas, I have always believed that it's the thought that counts when it comes to gifts. But Petunia didn't give my gift any thought. She gave ma a piece of gum. A piece of gum that was already chewed. And I - I…"

"Lily, love, you don't have to - "

"NO, I do. I got Petunia a glass angel. She has always admired it in the store window, and would tell me that she would get it when she had enough money. But I got it for her. She opened it. And she stood up… She whispered 'I hate you Lily'. And…" My voice once again cracked. All of my tears began streaming out. "And then she threw the angel against the fireplace. It shattered into a million pieces. Then she… she screamed 'I hate you!' and ran upstairs…"

"Lily…" Sirius said soothingly.

"Today, before I left, she said the worst of all things to me. She first told me how some witches melt when they get wet. Like the Wicked Witch of the West in 'The Wizard of Oz'. And then she told me about how some people would burn witches at the stake. And then she told me that she never wanted to see me again. And that she didn't care if I died. Because then, she wouldn't have a freak for a sister…" 

I couldn't hold back anymore. I began sobbing hysterically into Sirius' shoulder again. He whispered comforting thoughts in my ear. He gently rocked me. I fell asleep. But before I did, I heard him say something.

"May God have mercy on Petunia Evans' soul. Because if I ever run into her, she will spend the rest of her life as a half flobberworm/ half toad."

And if I had stayed awake, I would have seen Potter close the compartment door, after stealthily slipping out of the compartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noelle Charrier's POV

That day, the pupils of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry returned from their Christmas holiday. Unfortunately, so did my fellow Slytherins…

The older students seemed different. More vindictive. They had already begun to pick fights with other students; especially students in Gryffindor.

Some of the younger students changed too. They were more withdrawn. Luci and Sevvie could be found staring into the fire at approximately 2:31 in the morning. The strange part? The fire had long burned out.

Severus has begun to hang around with Lucius and his crowd of idiots lately. I guess they both had something in common; Both of them wanted revenge on Potter and company. A fat boy named Peter has begun to hang out in that crowd also.

And if all this wasn't eerie enough, it almost seemed as if Voldemort was gone. Some thought he was gone for good. However, I knew this wasn't true. He was just biding his time, waiting for the right moment. He would wait until people put their guard down, and WHAM!

Needless to say, I wasn't about to put my guard down.

*******(time change)*******

Brussels sprouts. Spanish soap operas. The colour pink. All are terrible and terrifying. But none could compare to Transfiguration.

Sure, you may say 'Transfiguration? That doesn't sound that bad'. But I assure you, it is. Oh, it is… In fact, it's the worst of all. 

I was in the library, supposedly studying for a Transfiguration test, which I shall fail anyway. In reality, I was trying to decide which animal to turn McGonagall into. After all, if there's no professor, there's no test, right? Right. 

But I was disturbed by some particularly loud whispering two shelves away. I decided to go and tell them to be quiet, but I caught a tidbit of their conversation…

I crept behind a shelf and listened. Now, I know that it is impolite to eavesdrop. But would I be a Slytherin if I didn't? If I was forced to have a horrid reputation, I might as well live up to it.

"So, what's going on?"

"His mom is sick again."

"Again? Isn't that quite unusual?"

"Supposedly, his mother is on here deathbed, but…"

I took this pause in the conversation to get into a comfortable position and peek through the holes in the shelf. James, Sirius, Michael and Thomas were standing there. James was digging through his satchel. He pulled out a newspaper, handing it to Michael. They all crowded around.

"Josaphine Lupin, renowned Auror?" Michael said.

"Apprehends 9 Death Eaters in the last attack of Muggle London?" Sirius whispered loudly.

"Doesn't look like she's on her deathbed, does it?" Thomas whispered, voicing the popular opinion of the group.

"Wait, it says here that she is going on a business trip to America, to recruit new Aurors," Sirius whispered (not quietly again).

"Reckon Remmie's hiding something from us?" James asked. The others nodded.

I crawled back to my seat, wondering what was going on.

Remus Lupin would disappear every month or so. Before he would leave, he'd be pale and tired. When he returned, he'd be rather gaunt. 

I'll figure it out someday. Just not today…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Our Favorite Dark Lord's POV

I have a castle. It's a requirement of all Dark Lords. Of course, mine is very shnazzy! Shnazzier than most Dark Lords…

Footsteps echoed throughout the castle. My castle. The large oak doors opened, revealing a man. He walked in, smoking a pipe. His thin black cloak swished behind him. He walked and stood in front of me. 

"Voldemort," he said, bowing his head slightly.

I stood up. "You must be Mibev."

He exhaled a puff of smoke. "Rolam."

"It doesn't matter. You shall soon have a new name." I circled around him. "Age?"

"Twenty-four."

"Education?" I asked as I surveyed him.

"Northern France Academy of Magic."

"You know the unforgivables?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Very well." I handed him a parchment. "Write your name."

The man took the eagle quill from my desk. He quickly wrote his name on the parchment, and handed it back to me. I tapped the parchment with my wand.

"I will contact you two days from now," I said. I showed the man the parchment. "This is your name."

The man exhaled another puff of smoke in my face. He turned and walked out of my chamber. I set the parchment down and sat in my throne. If I had been more observant, I would have noticed the faint apparition in the corner walk to the table and look at the parchment. 

Glistening in red lettering were several words. Seven to be exact. 

Rolam Derak Mibev

'I am Lord Dkembvare'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus Lupin's POV

As I walked to the Great Hall for Dinner that day, after being in the 'Hospital Wing', I heard someone running. I turned the corner to find Noelle rushing past.

I followed her at a sensible distance. Not too close, Not too far.

Noelle turned a few corners, leading me to a part of the castle, which I have never seen.

Noelle ran faster. I walked faster. She turned another corner, out of breath. "Professor -" she panted. 

I took a minute to look around at my surroundings. I was in a light filled corridor, with pictures of the Medieval Ages. There were knights brandishing swords while atop horses. Maidens were scattered about in groups giggling about the knights. There were paupers, jesters, kings and queens, and minstrels wandering about. It was quite beautiful.

I leaned against the wall and peeked over my shoulder. 

Noelle was leaning over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of here, clothes in majestic purple robes, sucking on something.

"Good evening Miss Charrier," he said, reaching into his robe pocked. "Would you care for a Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you Sir. There's a BIG problem. There's been an attack…"

Professor Dumbledore looked up sharply.

"I saw it. Diagon Alley. But…" she said, gasping for air. "It's not Voldemort."

"Thank you Ms. Charrier, but I must ask you a favor," said Dumbledore.

"What?" Noelle asked.

He handed her the bag of Lemon Drops. "Guard these with your life."

He then took a silver device out of his pocked. Dumbledore tapped it with his wand and muttered, "Diagon Alley."

In a swirl of sparkles and colours, he disappeared, leaving me, Noelle, and a bag of Lemon Drops. 

*******(time change)*******

It took me over one hour to find the Great Hall! As I took my seat by James, Professor Dumbledore and the other professors entered. They stood solemnly at the Head Table.

"Students," Professor Dumbledore said, "I have a few announcements."

I glanced at Noelle, who wasn't paying attention. It was as if she already knew what he was going to say.

"Quidditch will be cancelled for the time being - " he was interrupted by protests. Professor Hawkins and Professor McGonagall silenced them with their specialty - evil glares.

"It seems as if we now have two Dark Lords. Voldemort and Dkembvare. As for we know, they are working together. But Voldemort remains inactive at the moment…"

This was responded by an outburst by the students. Including me. We were silenced.

"Today, he attacked Diagon Alley. Twenty people were killed."

He waved his wand, and more names appeared on the black tapestry.

"Remember," Professor Dumbledore whispered.

I glanced at Noelle once again. She seemed to be the only one not shocked or surprised by the news.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiana Walters' POV

Ever since the incident, also known as 'When the Ravenclaws Turned into Bears, Tigers, Lions, and Various Other Animals', Minnie McGonagall has had a 'liking' problem with me. The problem? She doesn't. Minnie can't stand me!

In second period Transfiguration, Minnie was babbling about god-knows-what when she decided that since no one understood her, she needed a volunteer.

Need I say more? Oh, I will anyway.

"Miss Walters," called out Minnie. I slowly walked to the front of the classroom.

"For the past month, we have been working on the ability to turn inanimate objects into animate objects," Minnie said. The class nodded in agreement. I groaned. Any fool, namely me, could see where this was going.

"So, now we move on to turning animate objects into inanimate objects. It will take around 2 months for you to learn. Possibly more."

The class looked excited. This would be our last unit of the year, before Minnie began on reviewing for the end of term finals.

"I'll demonstrate with my _willing_ volunteer, Miss Walters."

Lily, Bella, and Toria snickered in their seats. I glared at them. And to think they call themselves friends!

With a wave of her wand and a gleeful smile, Minnie transfigured me into a textbook. And she kept me that way for the rest of the period.

*******(time change)*******

There were more attacks each day. In both magical and muggle towns. If Voldemort feared Dumbledore, Dkembvare clearly feared no person.

Dkembvare and the Death Eaters (good band name, no?) would attack crowded places in broad daylight! And they were rarely caught. The only people that succeeded in catching anyone were Victor Harkness, Annalea Montgomery, and Josaphine Lupine.

It had gotten so terrible as of late, that we now had a second tapestry; the first was full.

*******(time change)*******

I walked out of the portrait hole, fastening the shiny silver clasps of my wool cloak. I passed a group of 5th Year Prefects who were making their early morning rounds. I told them that I was going to see McGonagall. Yeah, right. Like I would _really_ do that…

I pushed open the heavy oak doors and stepped outside. I ran over the snowy hills towards the lake.

I arrived at a rock formation. It was quite marvelous. It was made up of around 12 different rocks, all at different levels. They were smooth, like cliffs. 

I took off exposing my red bathing suit. I kept my waterproof shoes on though. I grabbed my goggles, before walking to the rocks.

I climbed over the rocks, which were extended over the lake. The highest rock was around 14 feet from the water. I climbed to that rock.

I got to my destination, and stood near the edge. The air was cold. The strong wind gusts didn't make it any warmer. But the water would be warm. It's always warm…

"Going for a swim?" a voice called out. I stared straight ahead, at the rising sun. I didn't bother to turn around. I already knew who it was.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" the person pressed on. I continued staring ahead. By now, the golden rays had begun to spread, and were quickly bathing Hogwarts and the surrounding areas in a golden light.

"I was never much of a swimmer. It all started when I-"

"James, I would thank you to leave," I snapped, turning to face him.

His black hair was messy. At least, messier than it usually was. Behind his glasses, his pale blue eyes had a mischievous sparkle. Usually, that means he is up to no good.

James grinned at me. "I don't get thanked often."

"I can see why," I said wryly, as I glared daggers at him. I turned back around and walked towards the edge.

"You're not going to jump, are you? Because there are better ways to die. Decapitation, for one…" his voice trailed off.

I slowly turned on my heel. I was starting to see why Lily **disliked** him. I glared frostily at James, who was grinning a so-called 'Marauding Grin'.

"Look Potter. I'm not trying to commit suicide. I am not trying to die in any way. All I want is to go swimming. And you to go away!" I said monotonously.

"Really? You don't want to die? Well, if you go swimming, you'll freeze to death! I just felt the water before you got here. I'm surprised the lake still isn't frozen!" said James.

"Oh, bugger off," I said, before running and diving off the edge. The water wasn't cold. In actuality, it was quite warm.

Meanwhile, James scrambled down the rock formation to the last rock. It was level with the lake.

He stuck his hand out, and slowly dipped it in. However, James quickly withdrew his hand. "It's cold," he whispered softly. So softly that I couldn't hear him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michael Barnette's POV

It was snowing outside. The white flakes slowly drifted from the sky down towards the earth. I caught a snow flake on my tongue. It tasted like… snow.

I needed to talk to Godric. I haven't had the opportunity to tell him about Dkembvare yet. And I still needed advice on the whole 'Brother Situation'.

But I couldn't get the book. Every minute of the day, someone was in the dormitory. And I didn't want to be questioned about it, because I would have to tell them the truth.

They aren't ready for the truth.

Staring at the sky, the snow seemed to fall more quickly, blanketing Hogwarts in white. It was sunny out, but the snow didn't melt.

"GODRIC!" I screamed. "I need to talk to you. And I know that you don't need the book to come!"

With a flash, Godric appeared. "So," he chuckled, "How did you manage to figure that out?"

"Well, James told me that he felt like someone was watching over him. I figured that someone was you."

"Indeed it was," Godric boomed. "But I haven't been out since December, Michael."

"That's why I must talk with you. Some recent events - "

"Michael," Godric interrupted me, "Why don't we sit down?"

I sat next to Godric, on a mound of snow. 

"So, what is wrong?" Godric asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"There are two problems," I began.

Godric smiled. "First things first."

I took a deep breath. "James is my brother. But he doesn't know yet. He should though. He deserves to. And… how should I tell him?"

"Michael, just tell James the truth," Godric said gently. "I also advise you to tell him before summer holiday."

I nodded. "You make it sound almost easy."

Godric chuckled. "It's not as easy as I make it to be. But it is what you must do. Now, did you say there was yet another problem?"

"Yes," I answered shortly.

"Well…" Godric's voice trailed off.

I took this as my cue to start talking. "Er, the wizarding world is sort-of having a crisis."

Godric was shocked. "What's wrong?"

"There are two dark lords. For now, Voldemort is taking a vacation, and he found a replacement. His name is Dkembvare, and he is almost as bad as Voldemort."

"No," Godric whispered in horror. "The prophecy." Godric looked dazed.

"Godric," I said, as I shook his shoulder. He snapped out of his trance. 

"What?" he asked, as he began pacing across the snow.

"Er, never mind."

"Michael, I believe that it is time to let Albus Dumbledore know of my arrival."

*******(time change)*******

It has been one week since Godric Gryffindor went to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Hogwarts seemed almost normal. Especially on the 21st of January. But I'll let someone else tell that story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas Brooks' POV

The Marauders and myself were walking to the Great Hall for dinner. We were already late, after getting lost after taking one of Sirius' shortcuts.

As fate would have it, we bumped into our favorite Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Fredrique Lestrange, Argonios Nott, and some fat boy were just as enthused as we were.

"If it isn't the high and mighty, mudblood and muggle loving Gryffindors," Lucius drawled. The other oafs snickered.

"And if it isn't the slimy, greasy-haired gits," James smirked.

"Also known as the idiotic prats," Sirius added tauntingly. 

Lucius pulled out his wand, and pointed the tip at Sirius' head. "Say it again," he said.

"Do you need me to say it more slowly? Also… Known… As… The… Idiotic…Prats," Sirius said incredibly slowly.

It all happened at once. Lucius began to say a spell, but James pushed the wand away from Sirius. The spell hit a suit of armor, and zoomed back. We all ducked, and avoided it. Argonis Nott wasn't as lucky… He was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, the Slytherin idiots all pulled out their wands. So had we. Spells were being fired everywhere. I saw a Furnunculus charm heading towards James, so I fired a spell at it. They both disappeared. 

I fired one at Snape - a dancing hex. He began dancing everywhere. Meanwhile, Malfoy hit James with a Tickling charm. Michael had already disarmed the fat boy, and was now sending curses at Malfoy. I sent a couple more towards Snape. Then I was hit with a Imperidenta charm. I saw the red light zooming towards me too late. I was frozen. Remus was easily dodging all the curses sent at him.

I saw Michael, Remus, and Sirius firing curses at Malfoy and Argonis (who had somehow woken up). After several more curses were fired, I heard a shout of "FINITE INCATATEUM!" I could move again! I turned to find the scariest sight in the world.

Professor Hawkins, glaring angrily at us, twirling her wand. Just the way she looked was enough to make even the bravest of men crumble…

*******(time change)*******

"Mr. Nott, I do not care who started it. You all participated in it, and you shall all be punished. You have detention every night for the rest of the year," said Professor Hawkins, twirling a strand of hair as she wrote out the detention slips. She made this look like an everyday occurrence. Of course, it probably was…

"And you all will receive detention every night," she said, turning to the Marauders. I ducked down in my seat with Sirius. "That includes you Mr. Brooks and Mr. Black," Hawkins added. I groaned.

"But Professor Hawkins, we already have detention for the rest of the year," Sirius said. He showed her the notebook. "See. We're busy every night!"

Hawkins stared at him. "Then, Mr. Black, you will have morning and night detentions. Now, go to your dormitories. Your dinners will be sent there. Good Day," she said before turning and opening the door. We sat there in shock. "I said, bye!" Professor Hawkins said, gesturing towards the door. We grudgingly got up and walked out the door. Unfortuantely, we were being followed.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked.

The fat boy looked at him in awe. "To be your friend."

"Sorry, it's not gonna happen. Rule Number 1 in the Gryffindor Code of Conduct book: Never Befriend a Slytherin. Especially ones who are hypocritical. Which leaves… well, no one. All Slytherins are hypocritical," I snapped.

The boy's face fell. He scurried off muttering, "They will be my friends. Someday…"

We all laughed, before walking towards the Gryffindor Dormitories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus Snape's POV

I stared blankly into the fire. I've been doing that a lot since Christmas. Ever since my father revealed to me the truth. The truth is that my parents are Death Eaters.

My father told me during dinner. As I had a mouthful of treacle pudding. I shall never eat treacle pudding again.

Xavier Snape, my father, explained to me what Death Eaters are, and what they do. I knew this already, but I let him explain. I was in shock.

Then my mother, Lorriana (She is of Latin descent), said that I would be a Death Eater. That is, when I come of age.

I can't do it I mused. I'm not a vile, cold-hearted, soulless creature. I don't believe in that mudblood rot. 

But if I refuse, they will kill me. And I don't want to die.

And I doubt my parents will want to congratulate me when they learn I have detention every night for the rest of the year. Why did this happen? At lunch, I unknowingly (at the time) had a spoonful of treacle pudding. After I ate it, I realized what happened, and knew that no good would come of it.

All of this because of treacle pudding!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella Figg's POV

As of late, my friendship with Noelle has been strained. Lily has become suspicious, with good reason. Therefore, midnight meetings in the North Tower have become a daily (or nightly?) event. We would write each other in code. And to read the coded letters, you needed a password. That was an invention of mine.

Turning the page of my book, I took in my surroundings. I was in a dark place - there were no windows. It was a big place. And to me, it was quite foreign.

I was in the library.

I shook my head. Why am I in a library when I could be pulling pranks?

I grabbed my satchel, which was filled with a prankster's necessities. Dungbombs, and Filibuster's No-Heat, Wet-Start Firecrackers filled the bag to the brim.

Well, I haven't pulled any pranks on the Hufflepuffs lately…

*******(time change)*******

I sat in Potions, laughing. It wasn't my Potions class. It was the Hufflepuff's. Of course they couldn't see me. I had put an invisibility charm on myself.

I did this right before I put dungbombs in strategic places over the room. After that, I put invisible firecrackers in the Potion Storage Container.

When the First Year Hufflepuffs poured their 'artfully brewed' potions into the containers, BOOM!

They exploded. And so did the dungbombs at this instant.

After laughing for around 5 minutes, I ran to the Great Hall, eager to tell Lily about my prank.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toria Vanter's POV

I sat on my bed in the dormitory, a blank journal in my hands. I leaned against the headboard, and put the journal on my legs. I picked up a muggle pen. They were wonderful to write with. 

__

My Life. Where do I begin? I wondered.

Dear Diary,

My name is Victoria Ava Vanter. I am 11 years old and I am currently enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I was born on the 17th of May. My mother is wonderful. Her name is Lydia. She was engaged with my real father when I was born. She thought she loved him. She thought she knew him.

She didn't.

My real father is a death eater. When my mother found out, she immediately broke off her engagement with him. They were never married. We moved to Hogsmeade when I was 5 months old.

My mother married Robert Vanter. They were in love. And he loved me to. He is a great father.

I grew up in the wizarding world. By the time I was 9, I could perform simple spells with my mother's wand. I could also fly on a toy broomstick! They are nothing like real broom sticks.

When I was eleven, Kiana Walters moved next door to me. Her mother is a muggle. And her father is deceased. But they still moved to a wizarding village. I believe Mrs. Walters is trying to learn magic. If Squibs can use those QuikSpell courses, certainly she could. And I believe that she can actually do a few spells. I guess Mrs. W has some magic blood in her after all.

Well, Kiana and I became best friends. We have some things in common, but we aren't clones. Kiana is a swimmer. I'm a flyer. Kiana has long, straight, black hair. I have wavy blonde hair. We both love Defense Against the Dark Arts the best of the Hogwarts classes. Charms and Astronomy are also very enjoyable to us. We dislike homework. We also love living in Hogsmeade.

Lily Evans is another of my friends. She has long, red hair. I want red hair! She's actually pretty tall. Compared to me, at least. I'm short. Lily has a fiery personality! She is spunky. So am I. Lily hates James Potter. I'm not exactly sure why… I'm sure she has a reason for it… hopefully. Lily is amazing in Charms! She is always great to talk to.

Bella Figg is also a great friend. She looks sort of like me. She has blonde hair, but it's shorter than mine. She has blue eyes like me. But she's taller than me. Bella is an avid prankster! She is wonderful in Astronomy. She is a great listener and always has great advice. She is a person you can trust with your secrets.

I must rush off now, or I will be late for dinner. 

Yours Truly,

Toria

January 28, 1973

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, I am sorry to say that I will not be able to post as much anymore. School's back in session, and I am spending my time either doing homework or sleeping. I will probably do posts at least every other week, if not sooner. On a side note, I decided in later years to get more creative with my story titles. So, it will not be 'The Marauders ~ Year 2 and so on. Also, I will only have five more chapters in this year. I decided to make each chapter last a month. It will be less confusing that way… 

And I decided to do the other years in the Third Person. First Person Narrative is great for introductions, but I'm going to start developing my plot soon, and it will work better written in Third Person Omniscient.

So, I ask of you to review my story. Please! If you're reading it, the least you can do is type in that blue box 'good' or 'bad', or anything. Constructive criticism is welcome! Suggestions are good too! If you want to see more of a character, tell me and I'll try to do that… I need all the help I can get when it comes to writing this story… The other years should be better.

Adios amigos and amigas, until next time! 


	9. Plans and Pranks

NoelleC9

A/N: Well, I am on Chapter 9 now. Aint' you readers proud of lil' ol' me? Only 4 more chapters until I start Second Year. And by the way, I still need some prank ideas! If you come up with any, either put it in the review which you are all going to leave (hint, hint) or you can email me at [Luckie7n13@aol.com][1]. Also, I have names for some of the different cliques next year, but I need a couple more. I need one for the Gryffindor girls (led by Lily) the Slytherin boys (led by Snape) and one for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw combined. Any ideas are appreciated and will probably be used, because I can't seem to think of any good ones. And you will get full credit for it.

Now, let's see what I have in this chapter… I have depressed Quidditch players, someone(s) finding out about Remus' secret, Minnie's worst nightmare, Godric Gryffindor (not that much of him), Jules Potter, and some pranks tossed here and there for good measure. Oh, and I have Lily and James in a somewhat uncompromising position… They still hate each other, and will hate each other until at least 3rd Year. I think that I might make them civil towards each other in 4th Year, with the occasional fight. I have another sappy Snape part in which I was **attempting** to get readers to feel sorry for him. I don't know if that's gonna work though. But don't worry, he's still going to be evil and join the Death Eaters eventually… Anyway, that's about it for this chapter… Unless I change my mind. For the first time, I am writing this on the computer, so you never know what I might think of… On with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I am not Warner Brothers. I am not Scholastic Books. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to his world. And if you wish to be technical, I don't own the Marauders or anything related to their world. What I do own is Noelle Charrier, Toria Vanter, Kiana Walters, Alexiandra (I forgot her last name), Thomas Brooks, Michael Barnette, and all of the other people that you do not recognize from the Harry Potter books. I also own the Book of Gryffindor, and any other objects that I may come up with. Once again, I am not claiming to be J.K. Rowling, and I am not claiming to own Harry Potter. So, you can't sue me! Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

Chapter 9: Plans and Pranks

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Sirius Black's POV

January passed by quickly. More quickly than usual, that is. Soon, it was February. Quidditch season was still postponed. It seemed as if Dkembvare was heading to Hogwarts. He was definitely heading North. 

The Quidditch players would mourn over their lost season in the common room at all hours of the night. Andromada was especially moody. I don't really know why. She still has 5 more years after this to be on the Quidditch team… On the bright side, she has forgotten about the History of Magic essays.

And at this moment, I was thinking of a prank to pull on Snape. Snape is probably the foulest, most greasy-haired person in the world… no, in the universe! But I was having a prank-block. So, instead, I counted detention slips… 

Then the lightbulb in my head illuminated, giving me an idea so great that it will be remembered forever. I ran off to find James, Remus, Michael, Thomas, Bella, Lily, Kiana and Toria. I would need their help.

*******(time change)*******

"Are you sure this is her office?" Bella hissed.

"Shhhhh. I know for a fact this is her office. Now, do you have the detention slips?" I asked.

"Of course I have them, you dunderhead. You watched me get the slips…" Bella's voice trailed off. "Actually, I think I may have, er, dropped them."

I groaned as we turned around to retrace our steps.

*******(brief time change)*******

Finally, we had the detention slips and were at the right office. Bella took half of them. I took the other half, and we quickly began to cover the walls, the furniture, everything… Soon, the entire office was plastered with detention slips.

"Okay, now, what corridor do we take?" Bella asked me.

I looked around. We were in an unfamiliar corridor. I groaned. "Er, I don't really know…"

"SIRIUS!"

I sank to the ground, and leaned against the wall. I felt Bella sit next to me.

And she fell asleep on my shoulder. I groaned again, but more discreetly. "Bella," I said, praying that she would wake up.

She didn't.

__

Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em I thought, as I gently laid my head on the top of her head and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Minnie 'Minerva' McGonagall's POV

I awoke the next morning in my living quarters, completely exhausted. Sirius Black has seemed to reach a new level of prankdom… well, that is what he told me.

I quickly dressed and pulled my hair back into its traditional bun. I stepped out of my living quarters into my office and gasped.

It wasn't an office anymore. It was a detention slip hall of fame. I walked on the carpet, which was covered with detention slips to the desk, which was also covered in detention slips. Even the ceiling was coated in detention slips!

Upon closer inspection, I discovered the culprits. Although they are probably the most brilliant students in the year, they are also the most troublesome. 

I walked briskly to the Great Hall, and stopped in the middle of it. 

"POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, BARNETTE, BROOKS, WALTERS, VANTER, EVANS, FIGG! DETENTION!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

James Potter's POV

The Marauders and the girls walked into McGonagall's office. It was still covered in detention slips. Sirius had told me that he put a charm on it, so they couldn't be taken down for 2 weeks.

"MINNIE! MIN-NIE! MI-II-II-IN-EE!" Sirius shouted happily as he looked at his self-proclaimed masterpiece.

"MR. BLACK!" Minnie screamed. He quickly sobered and took a seat next to Toria.

"Now, how do you get these down?" Minnie asked. 

We all looked up at the ceiling and began whistling.

"Mr. Barnette, do you know?" Minnie asked.

Michael shook his head.

"How about you Miss Walters?"

Kiana looked thoughtful for a moment. "No."

"Mr. Black," Minnie said, narrowing her eyes.

Sirius sat at the end of his seat, and stared right back at Minnie.

"MR. BLACK!"

"All right already," Sirius muttered. He looked at Minnie with a straight face. "They can't come down."

I began laughing, along with everyone but Minnie and Sirius. Minnie was turning a weird purple-red colour.

"I thought you wanted your office redecorated," Sirius said, pouting.

"DETENTION!" Minnie screamed, banging her fist on her desk a little too hard. For the next moment, she was screaming.

*******(time change)*******

"Look Potter, I have had it with you. You are the most… IMPOSSIBLE creature I have ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting in the whole entire eleven years of my life!" Evans screamed.

"Well, it hasn't been a picnic for me either!" I screamed right back at my redheaded enemy.

We were having one of our infamous fights again. I'm not even sure what started it… But it was her!

"Why, you little pratty git!" she screamed, launching herself at me.

Evans tackled me to the ground, and began hitting me. I managed to reverse it, so that I was on the top. She flailed her arms about, and I pinned them to the ground. That's around the time Bella and Sirius walked into the common room.

"Er, what's going on here?" Sirius asked, after finding Evans and me in a very *uncompromising* position.

Bella just stood with her mouth wide open, looking at Evans in shock.

"Er, nothing…" I answered, quickly letting Evans go. I stood up hurriedly, Evans following the suit.

"Is there something we should know about?" Sirius asked, grinning in a dog-like manner.

Lily began blushing. "Of course not!" she said, before stalking off to the dormitory. Bella followed her, still in shock.

"So, Jimmy-boy. Nothing's going on, eh?"

"Shut up," I mumbled, before walking sullenly to my dormitory.

*******(time change)*******

I was walking to the Great Hall when I heard someone scream, "JAMES!" I halted in my tracks, and Noelle soon caught up to me.

"James, you have to write a letter to your parents. Tell them to get themselves and your sister out of the house," she said quickly.

I looked at the Slytherin strangely. "Why?"

"Because… well, just because! You have to hurry!"

She grabbed a parchment from her bag and handed it to me. I scrawled 'Get Out of the House, Now' in big letters. An owl flew over to me, and I quickly tied the letter to its leg. It flew off incredibly quickly. I'm guessing that Noelle had sent for the owl and given it a speed nugget. Speed nuggets make the owl fly really fast. Around 75 kilometers an hour!

"So, what's going on?" I asked Noelle. She looked down at the ground.

"I can't tell you," Noelle said, avoiding my eyes. "All you need to know is that your parents and sister are in danger…"

"How do you know this?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. This girl was definitely mysterious, and was starting to get scary.

"Look James, I can't tell you. You'll find out on your own someday, I'm sure. Until then, there is no need for you to worry!" Noelle snapped, before turning on her heel and stalking off rather moodily.

I walked to the Great Hall, and sat at the Gryffindor table. I was talking with Thomas about Quidditch (I'm a Wasps fan myself) when I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder.

I turned around to find Professor Hawkins, looking a mixture of grave and relieved. "Mr. Potter, please come with me," she said softly. 

I got out of my seat, and followed her to a stone gargoyle. "Licorice Wand," she said. The gargoyle sprang aside, exposing a set of stone steps. I followed the professor up the stairs, to a big oak door. There was a sculpture of a Griffin on the door. I entered Albus Dumbledore's office tentatively.

At the first sight of the room, I was amazed. It was a gigantic circular room. There were portraits conversing on the walls. Strange contraptions were placed over the room sporadically. There was a phoenix cage in the corner, with a real phoenix inside of it!I walked to the phoenix, and gently brushed its feathers. 

"Fawkes has taken a liking to you," said a voice. I turned around to find Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, smiling brightly.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. It appears that Dkembvare has attacked your home, Mr. Potter."

I gaped at the old man in front of me. My family was attacked, and he was smiling? I could feel hot tears beginning to sting my eyes.

"Mr. Potter, you family was not hurt or killed. They received your note, and got out of the house on time."

The tears quickly faded away. I sat in the seat, shocked.

"How did she know?" I asked Professor Dumbledore, who had popped a candy into his mouth.

"I suppose that you are referring to Miss Charrier?" he questioned.

I looked at him with curiosity. "How did she know?"

"Miss Charrier has a gift. She refers to it as a curse. But I shall not tell you about it, for that should be done upon her request."

Suddenly, a brilliant green fire appeared in the grate, and Jules and Elisabeth stepped out. My father followed.

I ran up and hugged them. "You're okay."

"Oh James, you can't get rid of me that easily," Jules said cheerily.

"Why is she so happy?" I asked Elisabeth.

"Well, the Death Eaters burned our house down, so we're moving. Right next door to the Blacks."

"All Right!" I said, giving Jules a high-five.

"I thought you'd be happy," my father said.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You are invited to stay here until your house is finished."

"Thanks Albus," Elisabeth said.

I put my arm around Jules. "I think that you would be the perfect person to help me and Sirius out with a tiny problem we have…" I said, as I walked out of Professor Dumbledore's office. I led Jules straight to the Gryffindor Common Room, telling her my idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Michael Barnette's POV

James walked into the common room, his arm around a girl. She was obviously younger than us. She even looked sort of like us. 

She was my sister.

Of course, Jules didn't know that yet. James didn't even know he was my brother yet. I just couldn't find the right opportunity to tell him.

James and Jules walked over to our group of armchairs. We managed to get the good ones, by the fire. Sirius and Remus were playing a game of chess. Me and Thomas were watching them, incredibly bored.

"James, what did you bring that munchkin for?" Sirius asked playfully when he saw Jules. She stuck her tongue out at him before smiling angelically. 

"Well, my house got blown up," James explained.

Remus fell out of his chair. "Your house got blown up? Jules, how did you manage to do that?" he asked. Remus didn't actually know Jules. But James talked about her a lot, so he was able to make the connection. 

Jules giggled. "It wasn't me!"

James nodded. "It was Dkembvare. But my family's okay. Jules is here, and father and Elisabeth. And we're moving!"

"Where to, James?" I asked curiously.

"Right next door to Sirius!"

Sirius laughed. "All right!"

The portrait hole opened emitting Minnie McGonagall. "Michael, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you," she said. I nodded, and slowly stood up. I ran up to the dormitory, and grabbed The Book of Gryffindor. I ran back down, and walked with Minnie to Dumbledore's office. "Licorice Wand," she said curtly. She did a weird head twitch, and I walked in.

I walked into the office. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, smiling and laughing merrily. Edward and Elisabeth Potter were sitting in comfortable red armchairs, looking apprehensive. I cleared my throat.

"Michael, how are you this evening?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Fine Sir," I answered, pulling at my collar. Was it my imagination, or was there a sudden heat wave in Dumbledore's office?

"I believe that we must discuss a matter of importance. And I see that you've brought the book…"

I nodded, and walked over to the desk. I put my palm on the cover and whispered, "Gryffindor Blood." I turned to the last page, and whispered, "Godric Gryffindor," and Godric stepped out of the book.

"Hello," he said to Professor Dumbledore. He turned to me. "Michael, don't worry," he whispered. He then turned to the Potters. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Godric Gryffindor," he said, holding out his hand. Mr. Potter stared in shock at Godric.

"Er, I'm Edward Potter. This is my wife Elisabeth." He shook Godric's hand. 

"Nice to meet you," Elisabeth said timidly. 

I sat down in one of the chairs. Godric sat next to me. 

"Michael, I believe now is the time."

"Er, Mr. Potter…"

"Yes?"

I thrust the letter I have never sent into his hand. "Here. This will explain everything," I said, before standing up and walking quickly out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Severus Snape's POV

The Slytherin dungeons are dreary. Gloomy and dark, it is not the place to be if you're depressed.

Which is why I was in the Astronomy tower.

I just stared at the sky. Above me, the stars glittered their consent. Why is life so unfair? If it was fair, I wouldn't have Death Eaters for parents. I wouldn't be at the 4th level of Dark Curses. And I wouldn't have greasy hair.

"Hey Sev," Noelle whispered, as she sat next to me.

"Hullo," I said sullenly. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

I chuckled a low sort of chuckle. "What isn't wrong is more like it."

"Oh, if this is about the whole James Potter thing…"

"It's not," I assured Noelle.

"Then what is it?"

"My parents are Death Eaters, I've been brought up in a world full of darkness, and I have greasy hair," I said in one breath.

Noelle sat in silence before giggling. "Well, Sevvie darling, you might not be able to change your parents' occupations, and you may not be able to change your childhood, but you could wash your hair once and awhile."

"Oh, it's just that… hey, my hair's not that bad!" I cried out defensively. Noelle snorted.

"Sev, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Not really. Lucius is always hogging it."

Noelle laughed again. "Luci has always been like that."

"Noelle, my parents want me to be a Death Eater," I said quietly.

"Luci Sr. and that stupid wretch Magdalena expects me to be a Death Eater too. And so does Voldemort. But I'm not going to be one. I'll kiss a Hufflepuff before I let that happen!"

I laughed. Noelle could always cheer me up.

"Sevvie, it's 11:41. Can we please go inside, and go to sleep?" Noelle asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. 

"How could I refuse?" I groaned.

Noelle jumped up and began running ahead. "Last one there is a Hufflepuff!" she screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Kiana Walter's POV

February. It's probably the best month of the year. For one, it has only 28 days. That means only 28 days of homework, as opposed to 30 or 30! Spring is becoming to blossom. And the snow was getting pretty old…

Minnie still hated me with vengeance. The whole 'covering her whole office with detention slips' didn't help. Not at all. She still hasn't figured out how to take them down. And one of us would go and add more every night. She was becoming very irritated, to say the least…

"Watch where you're going!" someone shouted as I bumped into them.

"Excuse you, git face, but I am walkin' here!" I shouted back, with a slight New York accent. I learned this phrase when I went to New York City, and the accent stuck. 

I turned the corner, and walked into Charms. I sat down just as the bell rang.

"Class, today we will focus on Wingardium Leviosa, to begin our review for the upcoming finals. Partner up!"

With this, the class began jumping out of their seats, and chattering loudly.

"I meant with your assigned partner," Professor Flitwick said. We all groaned, and set to work with our partners. My partner was a Slytherin - Alexiandra. She was pretty nice, but did she have a mean streak!

"So, I'll start," I said. "Wingardium Leviosa." I pointed my wand at the feather, but it shot past the feather and hit Alexiandra.

"What did you do, Mudblood?" Alexiandra screamed. I guess today wasn't a good day. That didn't mean I would let her get away with it…

"You little git! I'm not a Mudblood. I happen to have a wizard of a father. And at least he's dead, and not a death eater like your father!"

Alexiandra floated down and took a step forward. "Take that back."

I stuck my nose in the air. "No."

"Locomoter Mortis!" she screamed. I dodged the spell, and it hit Professor Flitwick. 

Lily quickly performed the countercurse, and with a feeble smile, Professor Flitwick announced, "Class dismissed!"

*******(time change)*******

"So, what do we do first?" I asked Toria. She looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"We go to the Divination Tower, you dimwit."

"Oh."

We trudged up the many steps to the North Tower. We didn't know exactly where we were going… but we went anyway.

"Here it is," Toria hissed.

A silver ladder descended, and we climbed up, taking care not to damage our pranking tools.

"Here they are!" I whispered softly.

We had learned that they 3rd Years would soon begin their Divination reviews, beginning with tea omens. So, we took the liberty of making sure they had acceptable cups. Needless to say, the Slytherins had Divination first.

We replaced the patterned teacups with nose-biting teacups from Zonkos. They looked exactly alike. We then went and planted fireworks under every seat cushion. Double went under Trelawney's seat.

Quietly, we crept down the ladder, and lurked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

They next morning, in First Period Potions, you could hear the screams from the North Tower. And that's a good thing! I heard that the Slytherins had sworn revenge… At least they didn't know that me and Toria did this amazing feat.

*******(time change)*******

We already had 2,000 detentions! Of course, we haven't performed half of them. Minnie couldn't think of anything else for us to do. The trophies were as sparkly as could be, the floor of the Great Hall had been scrubbed with a toothbrush, and we had repaired every painting in the castle (Peeves had let Cornish pixies into the castle, as a joke). 

So, while Minnie was off thinking of our 1,000 detention (I told you, she still had a long way to go…) Lily, Bella, Toria, and I were off causing havoc. 

Speaking of havoc, Lord Dkembvare was doing the same. The crazy psychopath was heading North. Didn't he know that he didn't stand a chance with the great Kiana Walters around? Well, at least with Albus Dumbledore around…

He hadn't been killing as much anymore. He was really into torture. But I knew that he was planning something… Or else he would kill.

Quite confusing, isn't it?

And now, he was just 200 miles away from Hogwarts. He would of course take detours, and it was expected that he would arrive sometime in May or June. Therefore, Professor Dumbledore had renewed Quidditch.

The players were ecstatic. 

The teachers weren't.

Because of all the missed training, Professor Dumbledore agreed to let the teams practice during the week. Slytherins had Mondays. Ravenclaws had Tuesdays. Gryffindors had Thursdays, and Hufflepuff had Fridays. They were able to take off the whole day, on their assigned day! That is not fair!

You know, my mother would always tell me 'Life Isn't Always Fair'. Well, it would be if it weren't for **some** people in this world. Like Slytherins, for instance. In my opinion, we would be better off without most of them. Of course there are some exceptions…

Well, I know that there was a point to this monologue. I just forgot it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Noelle Charrier's POV

It was a cold night. For February, that is. I sat under a willow tree by the lake, coming up with theories about life. I hadn't thought of any original theories yet…

I looked up above me. The stars winked back at me. I turned my attention to the moon. It was beautiful. A full moon.

That's when I heard it. A howl.

At once, it clicked.

Tired, Pale, Missing, **Bad** Excuses. Full Moon, Howl in the Night.

Remus.

Remus was a werewolf. Maybe. But how can I know for sure? I can't very well, go up to him and say, "Oy, Remus. Beautiful day, isn't it? Are you a werewolf?" No, that wouldn't work.

I grabbed my satchel and rummaged through it. An object fell to the ground with a soft clink.

I slowly picked up the object. It was my golden mirror. The one Michael gave me for Christmas and my birthday.

My hands trembling, I managed to open the compact. The mirror reflected back at me.

"Show me Remus," I whispered into the night.

Reflected in the mirror's image was a ferocious wolf.

*******(time change)*******

I ran to the library, and found Bella reading one of the few remaining copies of 'A Prankster's Bible'. Of course, Madame Pince didn't know about these books. The students kept them a secret.

"Bella!" I said, standing behind her.

"What?" she asked.

"Bella, we have to talk."

We couldn't be seen walking together. Someone might tell Lily. So, I told her to meet me in the secret headquarters. Lily was getting told off by Minnie, so we wouldn't have to worry about her.

I left the library, and went to the secret room. Five minutes later, Bella entered.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

"Er, this might seem strange…"

"Noelle…" she said, a tone of warning in her voice. The kind that said 'if you don't tell me, I'll charm it out of you. Literally. Mundungus taught me how to do that…'

"Do you know about Remus?" I asked carefully.

"Of course I do. Everybody knows about him," Bella said confidently.

I sighed. "That's such a relief, because for a moment, I thought that I was the only one who knew he was a werewolf - "

Bella's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock. "A - A werewolf?"

"You didn't know that?" I said, dread filling my heart. I just told someone something that was obviously supposed to be a secret.

"Look. Remus is still the same person. Just once a month, he turns into a monster. I mean, the Slytherins are monsters everyday! And I am willing to bet that Remus hates it…'

"You're right," Bella said, regaining her usually cool composure. "We have to help him."

"How are we supposed to help him?" I asked my crazy companion. Though perhaps I shouldn't have asked…

"I have an idea, but I want to double-check it first. I'll tell you as soon as it's confirmed."

I groaned. Usually, Bella's ideas were pretty bad…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Bella Figg's POV

No matter what Noelle says, I don't have bad ideas. In fact, they are all genius.

But there's a thin line between genius and insanity. And my plan might have crossed it…

I came up with the idea during a dull Potions class. And boy, was it a doozie! We would be breaking at least 127 School Rules, not to mention the wizarding law!

Noelle and I could become Animagi.

But there's a small catch. The process has three parts. We need an expert potions brewer - Noelle. We need a master at Transfiguration. We would have to bring in Toria. She is friends with Noelle, and won't care about that. 

But we also need someone good at Charms. And the only person that amazing is Lily.

And as we all know, Lily and Noelle don't exactly get along…

When I told Noelle my brilliant idea, she laughed.

Then she realized that I was serious… 

"Bella, I don't know. It's really dangerous…

"Yes."

"And the ingredients are incredibly rare…"

"Yeah."

"And if we get caught, we will be in soooo much trouble…"

"Of course…"

"And we would have to be idiots not to do this!"

I smiled devilishly. "Exactly."

And so, our quest to become Anamagi began. But we still haven't told anybody else. We wouldn't need their help until 4th or 5th Year. It turns out that it takes the potion takes that long to concoct! But it will be worth the wait...

*******(time change)*******

"Bella!" Noelle called out. I turned around. 

Noelle had been trying to figure out how to get the book we needed to pull it off. And so, we were in the secret room, brainstorming.

"I found the book we need to get. 'So You Wish to Become an Animagus'. It has everything!"

"How exactly are we supposed to get it?" I asked wryly. "Sneak into the Restricted Section of the Library?"

"No, I think Lucifer has this book in his library. I can get it over the holidays!" Noelle said.

"Okay!" I said eagerly. This was becoming easier than I thought.

We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing what animals we want to be. I'm not sure, but I refuse to become a flobberworm!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Michael Barnette's POV

I was sitting in the corridor, my knees curled to my chest. I buried my head. 

Just minutes ago, I had given Edward Potter the letter. The letter that stated clearly (I hope) that I was his son.

I miss my mom. I wish that she were here, her arms around me, telling me that everything would be okay. I wish she was here, telling me how much she loved me. I wish that I could tell her I love her.

I wish I could tell her goodbye.

I had never gotten the chance. I guess that's why I still feel so vurnerable. She's dead, and I didn't even say goodbye. I didn't even get to tell her that I love her one more time.

I felt someone's presence. "Godric, please go away," I said, tears slowly drifting down my cheeks.

The person walked forward, and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me. I looked up.

"I'm sorry," my father said to me, as the tears began sliding down his cheeks. I looked at him. He looked so sad. He looked like me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. "I should have been there for you. Maybe then it wouldn't be so hard for you. We should have agreed on joint custody. But we couldn't. It pained us too much to see each other…"

I looked up at the man who was my father. "What was too hard?" I asked tearfully.

"Anastasia and I were very much in love. But we knew we couldn't be together?"

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"It all started at Hogwarts. Anastasia and I fell in love. I was a Gryffindor. Your mother was a Ravenclaw. I don't know how she got into Ravenclaw. She was more of a prankster than I was…" his voice broke off. "We left Hogwarts, and went to the States, where we were married in secret."

"Why were you married in secret?" I asked.

"It's because, Michael, of Tom Riddle. You see, we were at Hogwarts together. We hated each other! But we had one thing in common. We both loved Anastasia. And Anastasia loved me. Not Tom. Me. So, Tom sank deep into the Dark Arts, hoping that he could use those to stop Anastasia from loving me. To make Anastasia love him. There was one spell that could accomplish this. But the woman must be innocent. She must have never married."

"But I still don't understand…"

"Anastasia and I always knew that we would be married. But then a spy tipped off Professor Dumbledore of Tommy's plan. So, we knew we would have to be married right away, but in secret. So, we went to America, and we married with just our families in the chapel."

"Oh," I said slowly. I still didn't understand where this was going.

"We were still in America when you and James were born. And then we realized something…"

"What did you realize?" I asked.

"We realized that by marrying, we had put you and James in danger. And that if Tom ever found out we married, he would kill me, you, Jules and James."

"I still don't understand…"

"By getting married, we endangered the two people we loved the most. And we knew that we must separate, and never see each other again."

"But why?" I said, as more tears began stinging my eyes.

"Because if we stayed together, Tom would eventually find out. He had many spies. So, we divorced, knowing that it was our only choice."

"I took custody of James, while Anastasia took custody of you. We moved apart. She went to Surrey while I moved to Essex. Tom Riddle never found out that we were married. When he tried out the spell on Anastasia, it didn't work. She wasn't innocent anymore."

He cleared his throat. "Tom Riddle now goes by the name of Lord Voldemort."

I was surprised. Voldemort loved my mother?

"That was when Voldemort found out we had been married. By then, we had both remarried. He went to go and kill you mother and stepfather. Because if he couldn't have Anastasia, nobody would."

"The End," I said, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"The End of the Beginning," he whispered, brushing the tears off my face. "There is much more to come… it is far from being over.

*******(time change)*******

I walked into the common room, late that night. James was waiting for me.

"Michael, are you okay?" he asked.

"Er, no. I don't feel so good…" I said, faking a groan.

"Where were you?" James asked suspiciously. 

"I was in the hospital wing," I lied.

"Oh. Go to sleep then. I'm just gonna stay out here for awhile."

"Good night," I said, walking up the stairs. 

I sat up in my bed that night, not sleeping at all. When should I tell James? And how?

I need help…

And as if an omen from heaven itself, Godric Gryffindor appeared. He took one look at my face. 

"You didn't tell him, did you?" he said softly. He would have said it boomingly loud, but there were some normal people that were sleeping.

"No," I said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"Michael, you have got to tell him. Now, if you don't tell him by… March 31… I will go up and tell him myself!" Godric said.

I rolled my eyes. "He is really going to believe you if you go up to him, introduce yourself as Godric Gryffindor, and tell him that one of his best friends is also his long-lost brother."

"Maybe not right away, but…"

"Godric, I'll tell him. I am just waiting for the right moment."

Godric looked at me. "I think that I will go now…" and with a faint POP, he disappeared.

I tossed and turned when I finally fell asleep, making it feel like I had not gotten any sleep at all. The only thing I could think of is the truth…

Nothing is more powerful. Nothing more majestic. Nothing is more terrifying than the truth…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Sirius Black's POV

Ever since young Jules Potter arrived at Hogwarts, I have taken her under my wing. She was now pulling 3-4 pranks a day, on the Slytherins. She had also begun to learn the art of stealth…

The Marauders, Jules, and myself, had begun sneaking out at night on some occasions, without the invisibility cloaks. Yes, we should have used them, but like I have once said, 'what happens if they get confiscated?' So we had begun to practice lurking in the shadows. Becoming invisible, though not literally.

Jules was becoming quite the avid prankster. I can tell that Estelle and Jules will throw Hogwarts into a frenzy like it has never seen before.

With the Marauders' help, of course.

And so, right now, I was teaching my young student how to throw a dungbomb at someone without getting caught.

Our 'Target of the Day' was Snape.

And so, all throughout lunch, Snape smelled like dung. Jules continued throwing the bombs at him, and the teachers never once caught her. James has taught her the 'It Wasn't Me' look very well.

I opened my blue notebook to the last 20 pages (I had magically expanded it, so it now reached over 4,000 pages). On these pages, I had the names of every student at Hogwarts. And I listed a few of the students that would attend next year.

I put another tally by Jules' name. I have concluded that in the future, we would have to recruit new Marauders. We would decide by the detention record and prank record. Lily was by far in the lead, followed by Kiana, Toria, and Bella. Jules was catching up though… She didn't have a detention record, because she wasn't enrolled at Hogwarts, but her prank record was spectacular!

A Hufflepuff named Charlie Hunter was also doing very well in the contest. Charlie had just as many pranks and detentions as Toria and Kiana! 

And believe it or not, a Ravenclaw was also in the race. Her name is Rhiane Richards. I believe that Charlie and Rhiane are working together… I believe that their main pranks have been against Hoffman. I think that they are behind the infamous Conspiracy Against Hoffman' group. They have been positively terrorizing him for the past couple of weeks. Not was much as the Marauders, however.

This should be interesting… A race to the finish! And I started it!

*******(time change)*******

"Mr. Black, will you pay ATTENTION!" Minnie screamed, banging her fist on my desk. She recoiled it however, because she had banged too hard.

"I'm sorry Minnie, I can't afford it," I said distractedly. I was looking around the classroom for my signal.

And then I saw it. Jules has wrote on the chalkboard the letter 'J'.

Minnie had turned around again, but I realized this would not do. So, I swept my Transfiguration book of my desk, and it fell to the ground with a BANG!

I had her attention, and I began arguing with her about something-or-another. Finally, the letter on the board was erased, and I sweetly agreed with my dearest professor.

Satisfied, she turned back around, and sat down. The Invisible Jules slipped some pictures into my bag, and quietly crept out of the room. Oh, would this be wonderful…

*******(time change)*******

The next day, the castle was in hysterics. For there were flyers tacked upon the walls and being passed around.

'What is so funny about flyers?' some may say. It was what was on the flyers that was hilarious.

There were pictures of Minnie McGonagall. One was of her picking her nose when she thought no one was looking. There was another of her with hair curlers, a facial mask, and a tartan bathrobe. And then there were a few good others…

I had found out that Minnie keeps her 'non-respectable' photographs in the top drawer of her desk. It's locked, and she is the only one who has the key.

Well, that's what she thought…

I had Jules sneak into Minnie's detention-slip clad office, and duplicate the key. Then, during Transfiguration, I distracted Minnie while Jules snatched the photos.

And we might have put them on flyers and distributed them throughout the school.

A prankster's job is never done…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Lily Evans' POV

I dislike the month of February. Ugh. 

I would be going over prank ideas in the library with Bella and all of the older kids would be going gaga over their boyfriends or girlfriends. Stupid Valentine's Day…

And they'd curse you if you'd laugh at them. A Hufflepuff named Charlotte Hunter learned that the hard way. But I believe she got them back…

Also, Transfiguration was terrible. We were in a hot, stuffy classroom, when we could be outside! It didn't help that I disliked Transfiguration to begin with.

Also, James Potter was born in the month of February.

That itself is a reason that February should have never existed.

It was all good. Potter and I would argue, we'd threaten each other, and we'd carry out our threat. But then, Bella and Sirius caught Potter and I wrestling, and made an assumption.

You know what happens when you assume, right?

Well, Sirius assumed. And now, Potter wouldn't even fight with me right! Life is not fair!

I picked up my quill and wrote a letter to my mother. After sealing it, I sent it off with Eris, my owl. I slowly trudged to the Great Hall for dinner.

I sat next to Bella, who appeared to be reading homework. As I looked back at this in later years, I should have realized that Bella wasn't reading homework. She barely ever did her homework!

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," she said distractedly. How did I know she was distracted?

She buttered her steak instead of her roll.

I gently took the butter away before slapping her upside the head.

"What did you do that for?" she asked.

"Well, for one, you buttered your steak. Two, you ruined my relationship with James. And third, you never do your homework, so how can you be reading it?" I said, in one breath.

"One, I meant to butter my steak (A/N: She didn't mean to, she is just being defensive.)! Two, what relationship with James? And third, this is someone else's homework that I'm looking over, to study," she said, in one breath like I had.

"My relationship in the fact that we don't have one! We were perfectly fine fighting, but because of you and Sirius, he won't even fight with me right anymore!" I whined.

Bella raised her eyebrow. "You like him, don't you."

"Of course I don't! It's just that.. that he's fun to fight with. And he's fun to threaten. He's also fun to curse…"

I looked down at my plate, not noticing the look that Bella was giving me. And if I would have caught that look, I would have cursed her.

*******(time change)*******

I sat moping in the secret hideout. Bella said that she couldn't do anything because she had a 'previous engagement'. I asked her who she got engaged to, and she got sort of upset. She accused me of not listening to her.

I couldn't find Toria anywhere! And Kiana was getting an extra study session for Transfiguration, at Minnie's request.

And I was unbelievably bored.

I picked up a trunk in the room, and began riffling through it. It was an old, dusty trunk. It was already in the room when we discovered it.

I tried opening it, but I couldn't. Then, I noticed the key lock. I began searching for a key, and then remembered the purpose of magic.

"Alohomora," I whispered, tapping the key hole. The trunk opened, and a cloud of dust surrounded me.

I coughed, and soon the dust departed. I began rummaging through the trunk. There were some old prank equipment, some old books, and a couple more trunks inside of it.

I opened one of the trunks. It was filled with muggle yearbooks. I picked one up and began ruffling through it. And I saw Grams!

I examined the trunk, and discovered the name 'Rose Graham' on it. I was shocked.

I picked up another of the smaller trunks and tried to open it. It wouldn't open. "Alohomora," I whispered.

The trunk didn't open. Instead, writing appeared on it.

Lily, my lovely granddaughter,

If you are reading this, it means that I was successful in going through time. I know that you will need the information in this trunk one day. However, this is not your day. You will only be able to open this trunk when you are fourteen years of age. And you must. The future of the wizarding world depends on it.

Love,

Rose 'Grams' Graham

Shocked, I stared at the trunk. The writing disappeared, and I stared at the trunk still. **Grams went forward in time? Why didn't she ever tell me?**

You Idiot, she did tell you. Remember, you just read it.

****

Shut up!

::sub-conscience blew a raspberry at Lily::

I ignored the arrogance of my inner self. **What does it mean that I'll need the stuff in the trunk?**

It means that you'll need the stuff in the trunk.

****

Oh, do shut up. And what does it mean that the entire wizarding world depends upon it?

Exactly what it sounds like. Do you want me to spell it out for you.

****

I think I'll spell out something for you. B-U-G-G-E-R O-F-F!

I heard footsteps, so I quickly put the trunk away. 

I heard someone say the password, and Kiana entered the secret headquarters. "Lily, are you coming to dinner?"

"Sure," I said shakily, getting up, and wiping off my sweaty hands.

But before leaving, I took one last look at the spot where I put the now-invisible trunk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Thomas Brooks' POV

Snape and I have become bitter enemies. I believe that he still hates James the most, but Sirius and I are now tied for second.

And I've never been more proud in my life.

(A/N: Imagine this having 'heroic' music in the background)

In my life, I have always stride for one goal, and one goal alone. And that is to be the best that I can be! And if snobbish gits like Snape and Malfoy hate me, then so be it. For I have done my job! 

As an English citizen, and respectable member of the Wizard Community, I demand certain rights. Such as the right to be hated by snobbish gits! And the right to hate them right back! The right to curse them when they insult others! And the right to call them Snobbish Gits. 

And if they hate me, then I am the best that I can be, because all Slytherins are scums, and to be disliked by them is to be an honorable and remarkably intelligent person!

(A/N: You can stop imagining the corny music now.)

Yes, I am quite proud of myself.

*******(time change)*******

I was exhausted in first period, double potions, that Monday morning. Which isn't a very good thing when you are being taught by the Slytherin Head of House.

My head drooped dangerously low towards the table. Right next to my boiling cauldron.

I jerked myself awake.

And then, my head fell over, hitting the rim of the cauldron firmly. Instead of dumping on me, it flew through the air, and landed on Snape's head.

It was a potion used to cause boils.

I am now proud to say that I am second on Severus Snape's hit list. And it was worth the week's worth of detentions that I received.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Toria Vanter's POV

I walked throughout the halls of Hogwarts, my head held high. Minnie just told me that I have the highest grades in our year. Lily and James would have had the title, except for the fact that they were continuously kicked out of class for their behavior.

I ran to the Owlery to send the owl to my mother. As long as I kept up my grades, I would be indefinitely be named the First Year Valedictorian.

I noticed a black owl. It looked quite strange compared to the browns, whites, and tawnys. It stared intently at me, before swooping down. It brought a letter to me.

I slowly opened the black envelope with silver writing. A black piece of parchment fell out. I noticed the silver writing on it.

I picked it up with trembling hands, and read it.

Victoria,

Daddy's coming home.

I promptly fell down. Oh my lord, was I in trouble. I picked up the letter and ran to Dumbledore's office, before it would explode.

Luckily for me, Professor Dumbledore was walking out of his office. I ran up to him, not even panting. 

Wordlessly, I handed Professor Dumbledore the letter. He scrutinized it, and quickly crumpled it up and threw it. It exploded. And if I was holding that letter when it exploded, I have no doubt in my mind that I would have exploded too. 

"Toria, do not worry about it. I'm sure that it's just an empty threat," he said. But I knew he was lying. His eyes told all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, I am getting really tired of typing, so I'm going to end it here. That was all quite strange, wasn't it… In case you're wondering, this is my longest chapter yet. It is 107 pages at Verdana 12 point font. The next chapter will probably not be as long. March is a fairly boring month, at least to me… NO offense is meant to anyone by that!

Let's start with my sincerest apologies if this was too confusing. I believe that some events are best described from a certain character's POV, so I kept switching and switching and switching on you. sorry!

My parents have agreed to extend my computer time, so I may be able to post weekly, if I can write it fast enough. However, I am getting a ton of English reports… My teacher now dislikes me because I talk to much, so she has been assigning me and my friends extra work! English teachers are evil! (Voldemort in disguise!)

Next chapter: It will be March, and Dkembvare gets closer… We might hear from our favorite Dark Lord, who has been on vacation in America, attending Evil Villains conventions and lounging around on the beach… **_okay, I am getting a bad mental image here!_ **We'll have some more on Kiana's abnormality, Minnie Mouse, more treacle pudding, and we'll find out why Snape is so afraid of shampoo! We'll of course have Godric Gryffindor (it wouldn't be a story without him!) Michael might finally tell James the truth. Either in Chapter 10 or 11… We'll have a little on Jules Potter. And of course, we will have Lemon Drops! I forgot to put them in this chapter! Oh, and we'll see a cameo by 'Daddy Dearest'. You know, Toria's Death Eater of a father. And the Marauders will find out about Remus' condition. But unlike Bella and Noelle, they'll confront him about it. That's about it… Is that enough for you people?

What did you think of this? Good, Bad? Needs Improvement? Let me know! You see the little blue box (actually, it's kinda big) on the bottom? Type in anything you want to in there.

By the way, Year 2 will probably be titled **'Y2~The Marauders and the Prank War'**, or something similar to that. I will have 4 main prank-playing groups. The Slytherins, The Marauders, Lily's group (needs a name), and the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw group (C.A.H.). If you could help me think of the no-namers and/or send me prank ideas, I would greatly appreciate it! You can either put it in your review, or send me them at [Luckie7n13@aol.com!][2] Thank You!

****

~Noelle

   [1]: mailto:Luckie7n13@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Luckie7n13@aol.com!



	10. The Truth is a Scary Thing...

NoelleC10

A/N: Hey everyone! Before I begin the story, I want to thank everyone for reviewing! 

BunnyChan: Ah, my most faithful reviewer. I'm glad that you liked Jules. She is going to be around for awhile… And thanks for posting the next chapter of your story! I made an extra long review… as you've noticed, I'm sure.

MoonMouse: I'm glad that you liked the story! I read yours too, and I think that you are off to a great start! Keep writing!

Lado's Star and 'A Pleasant Reader': Thanks for pointing out the POV problem. Truth is, I meant to label them but I just kept forgetting. Glad you both like the story!

GumDrop: Thanks for pointing out my spelling mistakes and my mistakes in the time eras. I can't wait until you're back on FF.net!

Crystal Drache: ::sighs:: My lone prank sender. I owe you so much… I hope that a dedication of Year 2 will be enough… I'll think of something else too. Thanks!

'A Reader Who Has Been Dying for a Good Piece of Fanfiction: Wow, that's a long name to type out! LOL. I'm glad that you enjoyed the story! I'll keep writing it, for another 7 or 8 years, in Marauder years.

Phalanx Dragon: Yup, you guessed it - about the sword. And I started to finally label the POV's. I've been meaning too, but I keep forgetting. I'm just always in a rush… Oh well… Thanks!

Donna Marie Lewis: Thanks for the nice comments. I'm glad that you liked the story!

Neferura: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You must have incredible patience, to get through the story! I'm glad that you thought it was funny. I'm trying!

Jinskid3: Thanks for reading my story! And thanks for reviewing too! 

Hilzarie Potter: Well, I've been getting better, I hope. I've been attempting to even out the POV's. And I have added Snape, Malfoy, and Minnie POV's. Aren't you proud of me?!? Thank you for reading and reviewing, and for your suggestions!

Rons_Mine: Ah, my first reviewer. Thank you so much for reviewing. In fact, you inspired me to bring in Arthur and Molly more. If you hadn't asked for them, I would have probably forgotten about them. Thanks!

Emily Vanchi: Thanks for reviewing my horrible story! I just read the rest of yours and reviewed. I can't wait until your next chapter!

Well, that's the thanks section. I would also like to thank Iris Marie, who is posting my story on her website, the wonderful webmasters at 'The Marauders Place', who are also posting my story, and Kim, who I've been emailing the story to. Thanks!

Without further ado, here's Chapter 10 of 'The Marauders ~ Year One'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Let's see. I own the people that you have never heard about in the Harry Potter books (Noelle, Alexiandra, Thomas, Michael, Jules, Anastasia, Dkembvare, Agatha Cross, etc.) I do not own the people that you have heard of (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, etc.) I am not claiming to be J.K. Rowling. So, don't sue me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

Chapter 10: The Truth is a Scary Thing…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Remus Lupin's POV

It was already March. The Marauders would spend our days teaching young Jules Potter the art of prankdom. She is a fast learner.

At this moment, we were all outside, sitting on the shore of the lake. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down, winking at us. There was a gentle breeze, weaving in and out of the trees. In the Forbidden Forest, birds could be heard chirping, singing the song of spring. Pink flowers loomed about, swaying in the breeze.

"So, James. How is Lily love?" Sirius asked roguishly, thumping James on the back. I had to hold back a snort of laughter when I saw James' face. It was all scrunched up, like he had just sucked on a lemon.

"Nothing is going on," James said, through clenched teeth. He glared menacingly at Thomas, who was biting his lip to keep the laughter from spurting out. Michael was turning red, and tears were peeking out of his eyes. Sirius just smiled broadly.

Yet, no one said a word. We all feared the wrath of James Harold Potter, and we weren't stupid enough to challenge it.

But I can't say the same for Jules…

She stared up at the sky, smiling slyly. "James loves Lily, James loves Lily," she sang softly.

James glared at her, causing Jules to stop singing. Momentarily.

"James and Lily, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes Love, then comes Marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage…" I'm sure that Jules would have continued on, if James hadn't leapt to his feet and charged toward her.

That was enough for Sirius. He burst into laughter, and was quickly followed by Thomas and Michael. I just smiled as James began dragging Jules towards the cool water of the lake.

Sirius ran over, to save his pupil. "James, with the way that you are acting, how could you deny this accusation?"

"What do you mean?" James asked, letting go of Jules' arms.

"Well, ever since the incident, you haven't been fighting with Lily. In fact, you've been avoiding her!" Sirius said accusingly.

James turned red. "Well, uh… it's all Bella's and your fault!" he shouted. I couldn't help chuckling now. "And I don't like HER!"

"HER has a name you know Jamsie-boy. Can you say, 'Lily'? Or how about 'Love'?" Sirius said, smirking at the reddened James.

Jules took this moment to dart past James, to the safety of the grass. She was not in the mood to get dumped in the lake. She hid behind me, using me as a shield.

James stormed off towards the castle, his hips sashaying slightly. This was the final straw. I fell to the ground, laughing, and began rolling about. Tears streamed from my eyes, and I looked up to the worried looks of Sirius, Thomas, Michael, and Jules.

I began choking at their amused faces. Michael and Sirius grabbed my arms and pulled me up. They then escorted me to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was ready with a Calming-Down potion.

*******(time change)*******

Potions is in the deepest, darkest, dungeon. We have it with the Slytherins, and the Slytherin Head of House, Professor Hoffman, teaches us. If this wasn't enough reason to hate it, I wasn't quite sure what is…

I was partnered with Evan Rosier. James and Lily sat in front of me, and Sirius and Snape behind me.

"I'll go get the ingredient list," I said, getting out of my seat. The others nodded. 

I walked to the front of the room, and to Professor Hoffman's desk. I moved his ugly, black marble gargoyle paperweight, and picked up three lists.

I read the ingredients as I walked back to my seat.

And then my heart stopped.

Powdered Bat Wings

Crushed Snake Fangs

1 ounce of Dragon's Blood

Monkshood laced with one ounce of powdered silver

I handed out the lists shakily, before sitting down. Rosier sneered at me, before measuring out the Dragon's Blood.

"Pass me the Monkshood," he said gruffly. I shuddered.

"Er, I dropped my quill," I said quickly, before ducking under the table, to 'look for it'.

I heard Rosier grunt agitatedly, before reaching over and getting the monkshood himself. I breathed deeply, before getting up.

"Found it," I said, placing the quill on my paper.

Rosier brewed the potion, while I began answering the questions. Soon, the potion was done. We poured it into a container, and began cleaning up.

"Here's the monkshood that we didn't use," Rosier said.

"And?" I responded.

"Put it back in the storage cabinet," commanded Rosier.

I began shaking. "But, I have to go and turn in our questions," I blurted out.

"And you can put the monkshood away while you're up there!"

"Er…" I said. I grabbed the questions and ran up to the front of the room. I laid them on the desk. 

"Class dismissed," Hoffman announced. I bolted toward the door, leaving Rosier to put the monkshood away.

I didn't notice Sirius looking at me questionably during this whole ordeal. I did notice though, that I might have looked suspicious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Bella Figg's POV

"Lily, let's go!" I said, tugging on her robe sleeve.

We were already late for Astronomy. Lily doesn't like Astronomy much. She would rather be sleeping. However, I find Astronomy to be interesting. And I didn't want to be late!

Lily grumbled, and began re-packing her satchel. For the umpteenth time! I grabbed Lily's arm, and yanked her out of the room. I pulled her through the 76 corridors, and up the 43 flights of stairs. I led her past the many suits of armor, through the many doorways, and finally we reached the Astronomy tower.

We burst through the door, and tumbled into the class.

"Miss Figg, Miss Evans, would you like to explain to me why you are late?" Professor Sinistra asked.

I looked at the Professor. She is quite young… after all, she just graduated last year. She had silver hair and silver eyes. She was the Ravenclaw Head Girl last year, and didn't take kindly to people barging into classes late, without a plausible excuse.

"We were just discussing the… er… the Astrological myths and how they are relevant to Astronomy, and we lost track of time. They are quite fascinating…" my shaky voice trailed off.

"Really? They are quite fascinating. So fascinating, in fact, that you and Miss Evans shall each write a report focusing on one of the myths. Is that all right with you, Miss Figg?" Professor Sinistra asked, smiling faintly.

I groaned, but nodded my head anyway. It was better than having to polish the trophy room AGAIN.

"Today, we shall discuss the phases of the moon. Can anyone name one of the phases?"

I raised my hand, hoping to make up for my lateness. "Yes Miss Figg?"

"The New Moon," I answered promptly.

"That's correct," Professor Sinistra said approvingly. "The New Moon is when there appears to be no moon. Can anyone name another phase, for 5 points?"

Sirius, not wanting to be outdone by me, raised his hand.

"Mr. Black?"

"The Full Moon," he answered.

I looked toward Remus, and saw him shudder.

__

Remus, we'll help you. I promise…

*******(time change)*******

I wrote feverishly, only pausing to re-dip my quill. The scratching of the quill was rhythmic.

__

Scratch Scratch Scratch… Scratch Scratch… Scratch Scratch Scratch…

"Bella, are you almost done?" Lily asked impatiently.

I didn't answer her.

Scratch Scratch Scratch… Scratch Scratch… Scratch Scratch Scratch…

"Well, I'm leaving," Lily said, beginning to walk away.

"I'm ready!" I said, scribbling my name on my Transfiguration homework. I bolted out of my chair, and to Minnie's classroom.

"Your essay, I presume?" Minnie said, after I handed her my work of literary genius.

"You presumed right," I told her, smirking distinctly.

"What are you smirking at?" Minnie asked irritatingly, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

I looked around her office. "Oh, nothing…" I said nonchalantly, as a wonderful idea came to me.

"Minnie, darling, I would love to stay and chat, but I have certain people waiting for me. Important people, who are in need of my superior intelligence. Au revoir!" I said, running out the door, as smoke flared from Minnie McGonagalls' nostrils.

*******(time change)*******

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I've never been surer in my life."

"Really?"

"Sirius, I am 127% sure that we have enough detentions to do this," I said exasperatedly.

"Geez, you don't have to bite my head off, you angry piece of fruit," Sirius said.

I turned on my heel. "What did you just call me, Black?"

Sirius crumbled against my fiery glance. "Er… You see, I called you a… er…."

"Spit it out Black!" I snapped. 

"I called you an angry piece of fruit?" he said hopefully.

"Oh," I said softly, and very quietly picked up my foot. I then stomped hardly on Sirius' foot.

"OUCH!" he screamed, hopping on one foot.

"Never call me any kind of fruit," I said smartly, before walking into the Transfiguration classroom.

Sirius whimpered in response.

"Now, get to work," I said, gesturing around.

Sirius nodded, and eagerly began working on another masterpiece.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Minnie McGonagall's POV

I awoke the next morning quite early. I had to grade those essays I had assigned the week before. I don't know why I bother to assign essays. Most people either don't do it or copy each other's essay word for word. 

With a sigh, I walked to my classroom. I had forgotten the essays last night, and hadn't felt like walking all that way to get them.

Slowly twisting the cold brass doorknob, I stepped into my office looking down.

And then I looked around…

Sirius Black and Company had struck again. The classroom, _my classroom_, was covered in detention slips. Just as my office had been, every square inch was covered. 

As I walked around, I thought to myself _'Had I really assigned them that many detentions?'_ There must be over 700 slips, which enveloped my usually white walls. The detention slips were a pink colour with emerald green writing. I had found that colour-coding detention slips was easier than having them the traditional yellowed parchment colour.

I walked over to my desk, which had also been covered in detention slips, before screaming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Sirius Black's POV

I awoke to a scream the next morning. Gosh, Minnie is quite loud! Grinning, I fell out of bed, and ran down to the common room. I turned to run up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories, but I ran into Bella. Literally. She fell on my foot. The same foot she had stomped on the night before.

"OUCH!" I screamed. "What did you do that for, you fruit?"

Wrong thing to say.

"I am NOT a fruit!" Bella yelled, slapping my head.

"OUCH!"

By now, others had begun to hear our row, and began running down, eager to see a fight.

I am not one to fight with a crowd around.

"What's going on?" a 3rd Year asked.

"I stubbed my toe," I quickly lied, before limping to an armchair. I held my head, for it was in great pain.

Bella came and sat down next to me. "Are you all right?" she asked softly, gently laying her hand on my head.

"Yes," I said, grimacing. Slaps hurt, I had discovered. They hurt a lot. And they leave those ugly red marks…

"I'm sorry," Bella said.

"It's all right. Did you hear the scream?" 

"Yes," said Bella, grinning widely. "Suppose it was our dearest Transfiguration professor?"

"But of course," I added charmingly. 

We laughed, before having to abruptly stop at hearing the portrait hole open. It was the Head Boy, Avery McDowell. 

"Transfiguration has been cancelled. All who have Transfiguration today will have a free period."

This statement was met with applause from the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 6th Years. We were the ones who were lucky enough to be excused from that wretched class.

Bella and me exchanged discreet high-fives before running upstairs, to tell our sleeping friends.

*******(time change)*******

It had been one week since that fateful day, in which we had re-decorated. It was quite a wonderful week since then. Pranks on the Slytherins, pranks on the Hufflepuffs, pranks on Snape, more pranks on the Slytherins… This had to be the life.

Jules has been avoiding James. I can see why. He has sworn revenge on her, on Gryffindor's honor. Gryffindor's Honor was the most sacred promise to which one can swear.

I've been helping Jules hide. She has been hanging around with Lily lately. Since Lily wanted so much to be against James, she agreed to help James' little sister.

And it has been relatively peaceful. However, I should have known this wouldn't last…

It was a Tuesday. A gray, rainy Tuesday. Those are never good! And neither was this Tuesday.

It had started out like any other average day… for a Tuesday. Did I mention that I don't like Tuesdays? 

I don't. 

It is just that they aren't good prank days. Mondays and Fridays are the best, because people generally let their guard down. Wednesday is also good, because people just want the week to end, and don't pay attention to what is going on. It also livens everything up, on Wednesdays. But Tuesdays and Thursdays are the worst!

Back to my story. It was a gray, rainy Tuesday. And James had decided to take back his honor. 

We were in History of Magic. Jules had been allowed to attend that one class, since no magic was learned. She had to do something, right? I mean, if I was at Hogwarts and wasn't allowed to attend any classes, and couldn't be with the people I knew who were attending classes, I would be bored.

And so, Jules sat next to Lily and Bella. And James got the brilliant idea of his revenge.

Aiming his wand carefully at Jules, he muttered, "Rictusempra".

The silver light rushed toward the unsuspecting Jules. And it hit her straight on.

Jules doubled over wheezing, clutching her stomach, and laughing hysterically. Tears were streaming down her face.

"What's going on? Ms. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" questioned Professor Binns, the only ghost professor.

Jules, due to the Tickling Charm, was unable to answer.

Lily looked very concerned, and was trying to figure out what was wrong with Jules. Bella was glaring at James, who at the moment was the epiphany of innocence. His halo was blinding me.

Bella turned around, finding no answers while staring daggers at James and myself.

And James struck again.

James discreetly pointed his wand at Lily, and whispered, "Tarantallegra!"

Lily's feet began feverishly moving underneath the table. She looked surprised, and acted as if it was a muscle spasm.

James redid the charm on her, and she stood up and began dancing uncontrollably around the room.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Professor Binns screamed at the laughing Jules, the dancing Lily, and Bella, who was now doing back-flips across the room.

Kiana and Toria stared at James calculatingly, before turning and reversing the charms with a cry of 'Finite Incantatem'.

"Class Dismissed," Professor Binns said dejectedly, surrendering to the now talkative class.

We ran out of the room, Michael and Thomas congratulating on a prank well done. James, however, was ceased by Lily.

"Potter, be assured, I will get you back," Lily said, fire dancing in her eyes. Bella and Jules stood behind her, their arms crossed over their chests.

This looks like the end of the good relations between Bella and the Marauders minus James.

On that gray, rainy Tuesday, enemy lines were drawn. And Lily and James were at war again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The Great Lord Voldie's POV

"Darth Vader?"

"Here."

"Dr. Evil?"

"Here."

(There are many more names, but I do not have the time or patience to write them out.)

"Lord Voldmort."

"Present."

Dr. Evil and Darth began snickering. I smiled my evil smile. 

Ten minutes later, the roll call was over. "Now, welcome to the 73rd Annual Evil Villains Convention. I am your host, Agatha Cross (A/N: My old English teacher!). Now, I see that you have all dressed up today, for 'Dress like your Nemesis Day'.

All eyes turned to me. I was wearing scarlet robes, and a hat which had a Lion perched on top of it. I waved my banner happily at the other evildoers. The banner read 'Go Gryffindor!'

I looked over at Dr. Evil, who was dressed in a crushed blue velvet suit, with a 'man symbol' necklace. Darth was dressed as Anakin Skywalker. The speaker was dressed as a teenage American girl. She wore jeans, and a Rodeo Drive tanktop. She was chewing noisily on a piece of gum. (A/N: Anyone want to guess who the speaker's nemesis is? If you guessed the author, you're right!) Behind me, someone was dressed as a brown dog with black spots. He had a teal collar, and could talk. _Weird…_

"Today, we shall discuss why our nemesis shall always prevail…"

I laughed.

"What is so funny, Mr. Lord Voldemort?" asked Agatha Cross.

"It's just that I always win…" I said, laughing my sinister laugh which took many years to perfect.

"Voldemort, I assure you that no person wins all the time. You will eventually lose, I assure you. And can anyone tell me why?"

"Because that's how it is in the movies?" guessed an American villain dressed as a ballerina.

"No. You all will lose at least one time because of the plot devices! Evil villains always attack the hero at least two times. But you can't kill the hero until the end! Or else there isn't a story! The hero must live at least until the end. Which means that he doesn't die during the first attack. Doesn't anyone listen?" screamed Agatha. "Is anyone taking notes?"

Groaning, we all got out paper and pens, and began taking notes.

Being an evil super villain is hard work!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Kiana Walters' POV

Thank goodness Lily and Jam- er, I mean Potter, are back to normal. It was scary when they avoided each other. Hogwarts just wouldn't be Hogwarts without them fighting, hexing, arguing, cursing, and traumatizing each other.

But the fights grew worse. It seemed as if they concluded that they must out do each other. Every other week, Lily could be found in the Hospital Wing, with spots, boils, or some other dreadful thing.

James could be found in the hospital wing with a bloody body part, such as his nose, or his shin.

Recently, Madame Pomfrey had built a separate wing for Lily and James. A new nurse, Madame Shnooglesbee, had been hired to care for them. She was better than Madame Pomfrey! Shnooglesbee would actually let us visit Lily!

I finished up the letter I had written to my mother, which included new spells for her to learn.

My mother began to learn magic! She can actually do some basic spells. It turns out that her grandmother had some magic blood, but it remained inactive in my mum's mum. My mum somehow managed to tap into it. It's so wonderful!

Easter break quickly crept upon us, and then zoomed away. Perhaps it felt this way because we were overloaded with schoolwork.

Minnie still couldn't think of any detention worthy of us, so she assigned us a couple of essays until she could figure some detentions. Needless to say, she hasn't. Professor Hoffman suggested sending us all deep into the Forbidden Forest (he dearly wants to get rid of us), but Minnie refused. I don't really know why though. I thought she wanted us gone too…

Suddenly, an ice-cold drop of rain splattered on my head, followed by millions of other little drops. I stood up from my perch on the 'Thinking Rock', and jumped into the water. It was quicker than carefully climbing down the slippery rocks.

I swam against the current, and stumbled onto the shore. I ran to the doors, dripping wet.

"Bloody rain," I said, cursing the gray clouds. 

I ran toward the Gryffindor Common Room, but unfortunately, I was caught.

"So, thought that you could vandalize the halls, did you?" Argus Filch Sr. sneered. He was a wizard who decided that he wanted to become the janitor of Hogwarts. He has a son, 19 years old, I believe, who is a Squib.

A Squib is the opposite of a muggle. A muggle is a magical baby born into a non-magical family, while a Squib is a non-magical baby born into a magical family. They are often considered to be a disgrace. His son disgusted Argus Sr. Now, his son is learning to become the janitor. 

"I wasn't vandalizing anything!" I said defensively.

"Getting water all over the castle after I had scrubbed it? DETENTION!" he shouted.

I smiled sweetly at this troubled former Slytherin. "I'm sorry, but I'm solidly booked on detentions until next year. Try again later."

I then ran. I passed a group of suits of armors which were conversing, before finally reaching the secret headquarters.

"War on Potter," I said to the portrait, which we named Jocelyn. Lily had chosen this week's password, needless to say. 

Sensing my urgency, Jo flew open, and slammed shut behind me. I peeked out of a peek hole we created, and saw Argus looking for me. Unable to find me, he sighed before walking off.

"Whew, that was close," I whispered to Jo. Jo had moved to another portrait, one inside the room.

"Yes it was. Now, you better change before you head to dinner. I have no doubt that the lazy caretaker will be looking for you. He'd only recognize you if you were soaking wet."

"Thanks Jo," I said, as I began drying off.

Ten minutes later, I walked to the Great Hall, completely dry. I was there in time to see that Slytherin, Alexiandra, getting dragged off by Argus for 'vandalizing the corridors'. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Michael Barnette's POV

"Er, James, we need to talk…"

The messy hair boy stared back at me.

"You see, er, it's just that… well, we're brothers," I blurted out.

The boy continued staring.

"Well, that was bloody terrible!" the mirror said back to me. My reflection continued staring.

"What should I say?"

"How about 'James, can I borrow your Transfiguration homework, your Charms homework, we're brothers, and your Astronomy homework?" the mirror suggested.

"I like my way better."

I walked out into the common room, and found James sitting by the fire, reading a book. The book? 'One Thousand and Seven Ways to Curse Your Enemy'.

Today was the day. The day that I would tell James. Or that Godric would tell James. And I couldn't let that happen.

"Er, James. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure."

He followed me to the dorms, and sat on his bed. I began pacing across the room.

"So…" I began.

"So…" James mimicked.

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" I blurted out.

James slowly nodded.

"All right. If you were someone's brother, but they didn't know that yet, how exactly would you tell the person?"

James looked thoughtful (for once!), and scratched his head. "Well, I guess that I would just go up to my brother and say, 'We're brothers'. I don't really know though…"

I walked up to James slowly. 

"We're brothers".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Noelle Charrier's POV

In the Slytherin Common Room's walls, there was a vast mold collection growing. It was green and growdy.

Most Slytherins enjoyed it.

I didn't. I considered this to be revolting, and would spend my spare time trying to clean it off. I've tried just about every spell, but nothing would work.

This mold was like Lily.

Lily downright refused to accept me. I've tried being mean. Didn't work. I've tried being nice. Didn't work. I've tried just about everything, but nothing would work. Just like the mold.

Bella and I continued meeting in secret, discussing our secret plan. We have a name for it, but I forgot it.

"Noelle, will you quit trying to get the mold off? It's a decoration?" Severus said, as he sat next to me on the floor.

"Sevvie, it's unhygienic, just like you are."

"How am I unhygienic?" Severus asked indignantly.

"You are afraid of shampoo," said I dryly.

In response to this remark, Severus ducked down, hoping no one would see him.

"How did it all start anyway?" I questioned, although I already knew.

"Well, it all began…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape, age four, was wandering around his extensive manor. The mansion was a sort of mini-castle. After all, the Snapes were a prestigious, rich family.

The manor itself was made of stone and marble. It was a piece of art. People from all over the world would come to admire its quite modern architecture, which mixed English and Spanish designs.

Severus Snape had wandered into the ballroom. Above him, the giant crystal chandelier jingled softly.

This wasn't very good, for Severus was forbidden to the Ballroom. It was being prepared for a gala that night.

The only sign which he had been there was the jingling, swaying chandelier.

However, this was enough.

Lorraina Snape, having exceptional hearing, detected the chandelier, and rushed to find young Severus hanging from it.

"Mommy, help me!" the young boy cried. His fingers began to slip.

Lorraina, not knowing what to do, quickly transfigured a large aquarium, as Severus fell from the sky.

Severus landed in the aquarium, which had somehow been filled with soap.

Severus now had soap in his eyes, mouth, ears, and between his toes, which was a new experience for him.

Instead of rushing to see if her child was all right, Mrs. Snape climbed up a conjured ladder to check the chandelier.

And he took his soap-doused self to his room, and washed off the soap bubbled which adorned him.

The soap never came out of his ears, and at the gala, Severus walked around, bubbles forming and floating onto the other guests.

Severus had never liked soap since this incident.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

end of flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you are afraid of soap because of bubbles blossoming out of your abnormally large ears?" Noelle asked.

"Yes," he answered, rather sulkily.

"That's all I wanted to know…" Noelle said, putting her arm around the boy, who had begun to cry.

"I know soap terrifies you, but there's no need to cry over burst bubbles…"

"And the worst is that I had treacle pudding earlier that morning. Treacle pudding is just evil…"

"So are you, you Slytherin you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

James Potters' POV

(Authors Insert: This starts directly after Michael reveals the secret to James. Read on!)

My jaw dropped toward the ground, as my eyes became the size of dinner plates. Very large dinner plates, mind you.

A smile crept across my face. "You're joking, aren't you?" I questioned Michael. I began to chuckle slightly.

"Er… not really," Michael said, looking at the ground.

I stopped chuckling abruptly, and stopped smiling. I was speechless, for once.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Michael asked timidly.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, making me like a fish.

"Anything?" continued Michael.

"How?" I asked softly, not meeting Michael's eyes.

Michael looked up at the ceiling. "Our mother, Anastasia, and our father, Edward, got married in America. We were both born there. But then they divorced, because of Voldemort. It's a long story, but basically, they married, divorced, and split us up evenly."

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Not long," Michael said.

I turned and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked.

I looked at my brother. "This is a lot to take in at once. I have to go and be alone for awhile." And with that, I walked out the door.

*******(time change)*******

I don't know how long I sat in the tree by the lake. It was twilight when I finally realized I had been gone for awhile.

I actually had a brother.

When I learned that Elisabeth was pregnant, I wished for a baby brother. I tried nonsense spells to ensure that the baby would be a boy. But Jules was a girl.

And now, I have everything I could ever want. Except for knowing my birth mother.

Michael is lucky. He got to know his real mother, and will get to know his real father. But I'll never know Anastasia, for she is dead.

I heard a faint pop behind me, and turned to find a man sitting on the adjacent branch.

"Who are you?" I asked, clearly surprised by his arrival.

"My name is Godric," he said, smiling.

"Oh."

"You must be James Potter," he continued on, seeing I wasn't going to ask anymore questions.

"How did you know?"

"I've been watching you for awhile," he said, but the way he said it didn't sound creepy.

"Oh."

"You really should talk with Michael. You are brothers, and that bond is going to be incredibly important, especially against that Voldemort fellow, when he returns."

"Why?" I asked.

"The bond of brotherhood is a strong bond. It is essential in the fight against Voldemort, if you and Michael wish to survive the battles," Godric said gently.

"What battles?" 

"The battles which will undoubtedly arrive in the years to come. You will learn more when you are ready."

"Oh," I said, trying to take this in. 

"Oh," Godric mimicked.

"Why is it me that is going to battle Voldemort," I asked.

"I can't tell you that yet. When you are ready, you will know."

And with another pop, the man disappeared.

Now, there was only one question in my mind. _Why did that man look so familiar?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Dkembvare, the other Dark Lord's POV

I love being a Dark Lord. You have power, and many women which hang all over you. At this moment, there was three woman massaging my back, while a Veela 'entertained' me.

However, this all stopped as one of my faithful Death Eaters walked into the room, banging the door open rather loudly.

"Dkembvare, we must speak," he said gruffly, standing before me.

"Have a seat," I said.

"Alone."

"Oh," I said, gesturing for the beautiful women to leave the room. With much protest, they stood up and waltzed out of the chamber, promising to return.

"What do you want, Vanter?" I asked.

"Not much. I just wish for my wife to be dead before the year is over," he responded, smiling slightly.

"I take it that you don't like your wife?" I asked lightly, with a hint of my French accent peaking through. Voldemort has wished me to disguise any traces of where I was from, so people couldn't detect who I really was. This included my accent. However, it was quite hard to do. I was just speaking with the Veela in French, since she did not understand English.

"She left me when she discovered my **occupation**," Vanter said.

"Oh. It shall be done, if you wish. But you must wait until December, for we have a schedule of which we must abide by."

"I understand, my lord. Can I ask of one more favor?" he asked.

I nodded, in response. Vanter was the 3rd in command of Voldemort's forces, only behind me.

"I wish my daughter to also be dead. I do not care when that takes place, but it must be before she leaves Hogwarts."

"It shall be done," I said, smiling slightly.

"You are gracious, my lord."

"I know. Now, send back to me the Veela, and any other women you may find in the hall."

Vanter smirked, before turning away, and walking out the door. In the hall, I could hear him speaking French to the Veela, and she soon pranced into the chamber.

__

Being a Dark Lord really was the best career choice for me, I thought, as the Veela continued 'entertaining' me. _Yes, it was._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Lily Evans' POV

"Lily, what are you doing?" Kiana asked me, as I tore apart my part of the room. Bella looked uninterested, because she already knew what I was doing. Toria looked amused.

As I tossed another robe out of my drawer, I gritted my teeth. "I am looking for something."

"Yes, Lily. As you know, it takes common sense to see that, and I have none," Kiana said sarcastically. "Now, what are you looking for?" Bella turned the page in a 3rd Year Transfiguration book.

"I am looking for Lemon Drops. Do you have any?" I turned and looked at Kiana hopefully.

"Sorry, but no."

I let out a grunt of frustration before returning to my search.

Bella stood up. "Lily, I've had it. I know that you are really into the search for lemon drops, but haven't you even thought of transfiguring them? You're one of the best students in the year, I would think that you would have at least attempted it by now."

I stared at Bella stupidly. "Why didn't I think of that?" I asked, throwing my robes back into my bureau, quickly unearthing my wand from beneath the stacks of robes and muggle clothes.

"Why do you need lemon drops?" Toria asked, as I transfigured a bag of lemon drops in a purple velvet pouch.

"Well, Minnie is so upset with me for some strange reason - "

"She turned James into a cockroach," Bella supplied.

"And Minnie is sending me to see Professor Dumbledore. Now, I can't get detention, because if I get another, I can't be the Quidditch commentator, so I am going to bribe Professor Dumbledore with lemon drops," I finished.

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore is going to be bribed," Kiana said, grinning widely.

"I can try, can't I?" And with that last rhetorical question, I ran to Professor Dumbledore's office.

He was waiting for me outside of the stone gargoyle. I followed the old, old man up the steps to his office.

Professor Dumbledore sat in the leather chair behind his desk. "Take a seat, Miss Evans," he said, waving his hand toward a red chair. I sat down, after fishing the velvet bag out of my pocket.

"I brought you this, sir," I sweetly said, as I handed him the bag.

Professor Dumbledore undid the gold twine, which held the bag closed, and he gently opened the bag.

"Oh, lemon drops! They are my favorite, you know," he said.

"I know," I answered him.

"So, let's discuss your punishment, shall we?" Professor Dumbledore asked, as he opened up my file. He let out a low whistle. "You have quite the impressive detention record, Miss Evans."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Miss Evans, if you do receive another detention this week, you will lose your privileges as Quidditch Commentator," he said severely. 

"Professor Dumbledore, you can't do that to me!" I cried out.

"Miss Evans, I can, but I won't. I know how much you enjoy being the commentator. I just ask of you to not turn Mr. Potter into any more insects, animals, fungi, or inanimate objects."

"Yes sir," I said, hanging my head low, hiding a grin.

"You are excused. And many thanks for the lemon drops."

I nodded, and ran out of the room, before Professor Dumbledore could see my smile. 

When I got back to the dormitory, I was elated. Toria, Kiana, Bella, and I threw a party. It's not every day that you can turn James Potter into a cockroach and not get in trouble…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Sirius Black's POV

James ran into the common room, to where Michael, Thomas, and I were seated.

"Hullo Jamsie," I greeted him.

"Michael, I have to talk to you later, but there are bigger problems right now," he said in a rush.

"So, what are we doing to Fire Dragon?" I asked. Whenever he said we have to discuss a 'Big Problem', it was usually about his prank for Lily.

"It's not about her. It's about Remus."

"James, how's Remus? He didn't look that well earlier," said Thomas, as the stack of Exploding Snap cards exploded.

"That's the problem. He said that he went to the hospital wing, but he wasn't there!" James blurted out.

"Then where was he?" I asked.

"I think that… well… it's just that…"

"James, buddy, get it out," said I, thumping him on the back.

"I think that Remus is a werewolf."

Following this proclamation, there was an awkward silence.

Then, I spoke. "I think you're right," I said quietly.

"But, how?" Thomas asked.

"Well, he refused to touch the monkshood in Potions. And he always disappears around the full moon. He made up the excuse that his mother was sick last time, but remember the newspaper…" I said.

"What should we do?" Michael asked softly, making sure no one was listening in to our conversation.

"We have to talk to him," James said.

"When?"

"Let's talk to him tomorrow… he should be back," I suggested.

We agreed on it, and headed up to bed, anxiety over tomorrow rushing through our heads.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Remus Lupin's POV

At around five in the morning, I quietly crept into the dormitory. The others were asleep.

Sighing a sigh of relief, I plopped onto my bed, and tried to sleep. I was so tired.

I didn't notice Sirius awake in his bed, watching me.

*******(time change)*******

The next morning, I awoke to having cold water splashed on my face.

"What is going on?" I gurgled, sitting straight up.

"Morning Remus. How are you?" James asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Er, I'm fine."

"Really? Where were you yesterday?" asked Thomas. Sirius swiftly elbowed him in the ribs.

I looked suspiciously at the Marauders. "What is going on?"

James looked at me with what looked somewhat like sympathy. "Remus, we know."

At these three words, my heart plummeted, before sinking. 

"Know what?" I asked, my voice cracking. I was sweating bullets.

"Remus," James said exasperatedly, "We know."

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you are talking about," I said, lying through my teeth.

Sirius, who had become impatient, rolled his eyes. "Remus, we know that you are a werewolf."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Oh, my first semi-cliff hanger. So, what will Remus do? Will he talk with the Marauders or run? 

Let's see, next chapter should be up by September 13. In the next chapter, we of course will see Remus' reaction, and Dkembvare will almost be at Hogwarts. He is going to arrive in May or June. Not sure which yet… The Marauders will act strange. Um, lots of spying will take place. That's a bit of an understatement. Noelle will seem incredibly strange. Kiana will get into more trouble with Minnie. James and Michael will have a brotherly talk… very scary. More from Voldemort, who might go to the beach. Dkembvare will have a POV. We'll see the 'Return of Rat Boy'. There will be another Quidditch game. And I'm not sure what else. If you have any suggestions, just insert it in the review. I am anxious to get to 2nd Year, because some more characters will be introduced. That's about it for the next chapter. Remember, suggestions are welcome, and will probably be used!

I still need some group names! I just need one for Lily's group and one for the Slytherin Boys group. Please HELP! I need it by the time I post the last chapter for Year One, and that's three chapters from now! HELP!

Shameless Plug Number 1: Go check out my L/J romance, 'Not Even Death Can Do Us Part'. I've gotten good reviews for it. Not one flame! Kinda sad, but it's still good.

Shameless Plug Number 2: Done reading 'Not Even Death Can Do Us Part'? Now, go read my nonsense poem 'Pig in a Wig', told by Dudley Dursley. I've been told that it's 'Original', and 'Hilarious'. So, go read it and tell me what you think of it!

Remember, be responsible and REVIEW! 

****

~Noelle 


	11. Secret of Secrets

NoelleC11

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is going to have lots of stuff, as I promised. Let's see, we of course will see Remus' reaction, and Dkembvare will almost be at Hogwarts. He is going to arrive in May or June. Not sure which yet… The Marauders will act strange. **I do not have a POV for everyone**. Noelle will seem incredibly strange. Kiana will get into more trouble with Minnie. James and Michael will have a brotherly talk… very scary. More from Voldemort, who will go to the beach. Dkembvare will have a POV. We'll see the 'Return of Rat Boy'. Sorry, but I don't have a Quidditch game. I'll put one in next time, I promise! And I'm not sure what else. If you have any suggestions, just insert it in the review. I am anxious to get to 2nd Year, because some more characters will be introduced. And they will be fun to write about. Also, I am considering writing 2nd Year in Third Person Omniscient, but still focusing on a certain character. What do you think? That's about it for this chapter. Remember, suggestions are welcome, and will probably be used! I have a Jules POV, just for BunnyChan! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders. I own only what you don't recognize (Kiana, Jules, Michael, Elisabeth, the spooky apparition, Dkembvare, etc. I do not own Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, etc. I don't own Hogwarts. All of that belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, and whoever else is lucky enough to have rights. I am not one of those people. And because I have this disclaimer, you can't sue me! Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

Chapter 11: Secret of Secrets

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus Lupin's POV

I awoke to having cold water splashed on my face.

"What is going on?" I gurgled, sitting straight up.

"Morning Remus. How are you?" James asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Er, I'm fine."

"Really? Where were you yesterday?" asked Thomas. Sirius swiftly elbowed him in the ribs.

I looked suspiciously at the Marauders. "What is going on?"

James looked at me with what looked somewhat like sympathy. "Remus, we know."

At these three words, my heart plummeted, before sinking. 

"Know what?" I asked, my voice cracking. I was sweating bullets.

"Remus," James said exasperatedly, "We know."

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you are talking about," I said, lying through my teeth.

Sirius, who had become impatient, rolled his eyes. "Remus, we know that you are a werewolf."

***(That is where I left you last time. Moving on…)***

I jumped out of bed, and walked towards the door. _They knew…_

"Remus, where are you going? You can't just run away!" Sirius shouted.

I turned to him, my eyes stinging with tears. "You know the truth. And I know that you don't want to be friends with a MONSTER like me," I said, before running out of the dorm. I ran down the stairs, and past the Gryffindors in the Common Room. They looked at me strangely as I went through the portrait hole. 

Tears blinded me as I ran quicker and quicker. I couldn't stop. It would catch up to me.

I must have run through 48 passageways, and 198 corridors. I couldn't stop. But I had to eventually.

I slumped against the wall, defeated. I would have to leave as soon as possible. I would leave Hogwarts and the Marauders forever. After all, it is for their own good…

*******(time change)*******

For the next 6 days, I avoided the Marauders at all costs. I even offered to scrub all of the Potions cauldrons, on Thursday, to make sure they wouldn't wait for me. And I did this without Magic.

Of course, they attempted to talk to me. But I would run away. One of my best escapes was on that same Thursday.

It was lunchtime, and I sat with Lily, Bella, and Jules. Kiana and Toria were at the library, finishing their Charms homework.

I felt two hands grasp my arms, and I turned to find James and Sirius, 'We need to talk' written all over their faces.

"We need to talk," Sirius said.

"Of course," I said jovially. "But I dropped my fork. May I pick it up?" I asked. Sirius and James nodded, and I bent down. I then crawled underneath the table, to the doors of the Great Hall. James and Sirius still hadn't noticed my disappearance. They didn't notice until they saw me walk out. But it was too late. I ran straight to the library, where it was easy to hide.

But of course, they would catch up to me sometime.

It was a Sunday. The skies were gray, to match my mood. I hadn't been going to the Gryffindor Common Room, or dorms. I had been sleeping in an abandoned room I had found. The Marauders had not yet discovered it.

It was one week since they found out. I was on my guard, but they outwitted me. _They_ outwitted _me_.

I was exiting the Great Hall after enjoying a breakfast of bacon and eggs when James began chasing me. I ran, and ran, and ran. Soon, I was James-free.

Exhausted, I slumped against the wall, taking in deep breaths. And that is when Sirius struck.

He jumped out of a corner, and tied me up with licorice. He then dragged me to a deserted room. James, Michael, and Thomas were waiting for us there.

"You better start explaining," Sirius said, narrowing his eyes. I have never seen Sirius like this. He was, well, _scary_.

"Explain what?" I asked.

"Explain everything."

"No," I said.

"Yes".

"No".

"Yes".

This went on for several more minutes.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"FINE!" I screamed at last.

Sirius smirked at me, proud of getting his own way.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, finally defeated.

"Everything. How did it happen? How did you manage to get through it?" Michael asked.

"I was 6 when it happened. I was mischievous, carefree. I had heard stories about the werewolves that lived in the woods by my house. I was a daredevil. I decided to find out if the legends were true. I had taken less that 10 steps into the woods when the wolf attacked," I said, not looking at anyone.

"Then what?" asked Thomas.

"Well, my parents were distraught. They seeked the help of every magical doctor in England to cure me. When there were none left, they searched the world. But there was no cure. My parents hired some magical builders to construct a place for my transformations. And once a month, I would turn into a full-fledged monster."

"But where do you go now, for the transformations?" asked Michael.

"There is a passageway, underneath the Whomping Willow they planted. It leads to the Shrieking Shack. Madame Pomfrey takes me there, and opens the passageway," I answered truthfully. "Now, I'll be going. I can understand why you wouldn't want to be friends with me." I began to eat through the licorice tying my wrists together.

"Moony, do you think that you can get rid of us that easily?" James asked, smiling.

"What?"

"Remus, we'll find a way to help you. I swear it on Gryffindor's Honor," Sirius said.

"Really?" I asked, hope apparent in my voice.

"Really. Forever Marauders, Marauders forever. One for all, all for one. All that other mumbo jumbo," Thomas said.

That is the first time in my life that I realized that I had true friends. They knew my deepest, darkest secret. And yet, they accepted me. Furthermore, they wanted to help me. 

__

Forever Marauders, Marauders Forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jules Potter's POV

Lately, James and Company, as I call them, has been acting rather strangely. Sirius is actually reading books! It wouldn't be stranger to see Voldemort dressed as a Care Bear, handing out lollipops to little children. And James has been thinking. _Thinking?_ He never ever thinks! Remus has been avoiding everyone for several days, but now, he isn't. Michael has been talking to himself. And Thomas has been doing Andromada's History of Magic essays. 

I have been hanging around with Lily and Bella. They are quite fun to be with. Especially when they are planning revenge on the Marauders.

And what a revenge we have…

That evening, during dinner, we struck. James was eating with his friends, at the other end of the table. We sauntered over, and began to put the plan into action.

Lily wasn't with us, so me and Bella had the job of distracting James.

"Hey Jamsie," I sang. He groaned.

"What do you want Jules?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"I wanted to know when the last time you were in the tree with Lily?" I asked, innocent enough.

"Tree?" he questioned.

"James and Lily, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" I would have continued, had not James jumped out of his seat and began charging me like an angry bull.

I squealed, before jumping onto the Hufflepuff table, and running across it. Occasionally, I would step in some food.

After several minutes, James gave up, arguing that sisters were just sisters, and you couldn't do anything about them. And then he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Bella bent down and whispered something into James' ear. "Have you seen _Professor_ McGonagall?"

James stood up on the table, and began singing.

"Summer lovin, had me a blast. Summer lovin, happened so fast…" James began belting out the song, complete with dance moves. The Hufflepuff girls ran over, and began dancing, and trying to grab him. 

And then he snapped out of it, no recollection of the incident. At least this time…

Now, it was my turn. "So, Jamsie. Did _Professor_ Binns assign us any homework?" I asked innocently.

James once again burst into song. This time, he sang 'You are so Beautiful'.

And this time, he realized what was going on. And he wasn't too thrilled as he looked at the girls that were crying, and reaching out to touch him. James ran out of the Great Hall, red-faced and swearing revenge…

Lily had placed a charmed potion in his pumpkin juice, which would cause him to break into song every single time someone said 'Professor'. And this potion wouldn't wear off for another 24 hours.

A prank well done…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiana Walter's POV

Transfiguration is the most incredibly dull subject in all of Hogwarts. And it doesn't help that I am always the 'willing volunteer'.

I didn't feel like putting up with it today. I wasn't having a good day already. If I had to be turned into a paperclip ever again, I would scream, before going crazy.

"…with the help of a willing volunteer…" Minnie said.

I stood up, fire dancing in my eyes. "I will not be walked over! All my life, I was taught to stand up for what I believe. And I believe that it is unfair to pick an unwilling subject for your deranged experiments! I will not be turned into another inanimate object! I refuse to be turned into anything! I am Kiana Dessiona Walters, and I will not be abused by the likes of you!"

The class was silent. Minnie stared at me. "Miss Walters, you are hearby forbidden to attend my Transfiguration class, until you change your attitude. And furthermore, you will receive 25 detentions, and 40 points are taken from Gryffindor. Now, leave."

I huffily picked up my books, and stormed out of class. Toria got up and ran after me, to Minnie's protest.

"Kiana, what has gotten into you lately?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" snapped I, ice in my voice.

"Well, you just went off on Minnie and lost Gryffindor 40 points!"

Suddenly, screams were heard coming from the Transfiguration classroom. Toria and I ran toward the class, and gasped at what we saw when we peaked through the glass paneling.

The classroom was flooded with water, and more water was seemingly coming from nowhere. Minnie was trying to use her desk as a raft. The water level grew higher and higher.

Quickly, I opened the door, and water came flooding out, drenching me and Toria. It began pulling us away, but we grabbed onto a stationary suit of armor. We saw the rest of the Gryffindors come floating out, and some managed to grab onto something. However, others, including Minnie, kept floating down the corridor.

As Toria, Lily, Bella, James, Remus, Michael, Thomas, and Sirius stared at me, I began to think.

"I didn't do it!" I said defensively, as they eyed me. "Toria, you were with me. I didn't do it!"

"Well, I don't think she did," Toria said truthfully.

"So what, are you saying that there was a flash flood in the Transfiguration classroom, which is _indoors?_

"I didn't do it. I didn't…" I kept repeating to myself. The strange thing is that I was imagining something like that happening. And then it did…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Great Lord Voldemort's POV

Being an evil villain is hard. The convention was a time where we could meet other villains, and learn new evil techniques. However, the Evil Doers Convention is also hard. I got an F on the test about why heroes always survive at least once. It isn't my fault that I am so talented and skilled that no one has beaten me yet. Being perfect is my one true flaw…

But the thought of that low grade escaped me as I took another sip of my strawberry milkshake. I was at the beach, in Florida. 

Of course I know the harmful effects of the sun. That is why I was covered in colored suntan lotion.

It was incredibly hot at New Symrna Beach, so I decided to cool off in the water. 

I sat in my black intertube, with white twist swirls on the bottom.

And disaster struck, in the form of a 20-foot shark.

Of course, I didn't have my wand with me. I was trying to blend in, after all.

I cursed the shark under my breath, as I rubbed my sore bum. Did that hurt!

But the shark wasn't finished yet.

"OUCH, I'll KILL you, you he said a word that you probably shouldn't read shark!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"OUCH! STOP IT! THE GREAT LORD VOLDEMORT COMMANDS YOU TO STOP!" I shouted.

Many people on the shore looked amusingly at me. After all, it's not everyday you see a blue person getting attacked by a shark.

"SOMEONE COME GET THIS another naughty word SHARK OFF OF MY BUM!" I screamed.

The crowd began to laugh harder, and no one came to help me. Not even the lifeguards.

"YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I shouted, as the shark bit me all down the beach.

"THE GREAT LORD VOLDEMORT WILL GET - OUCH!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Potter's POV

"So…"

"So…"

"Beautiful weather, isn't it?" I commented.

"Quite," Michael agreed.

"So…"

"So…"

"Er, what was Mum like?" I asked tentatively, voicing the question of which I have always wondered.

"Well, she was perfect. She is, er, _was_ the most beautiful woman in the world. Inside and out. She cared so much about other people, that she put their needs above her own. She was the best cook too! Her puddings were tantalizing. And Mum always was great to go to for advice. She was smart. A Ravenclaw. And Mum was a prankster too. She would always kiss me goodnight, and say she loved me. Sometimes, I thought it was annoying, like when I had friends over. But now, I would do anything to hear those words again…" a closed expression appeared on Michael's face.

"Really?" I asked, awe apparent in my voice.

"Yeah. She was. But it took me over 11 years to figure that out. And I never even had the chance to really tell her. I never got to say goodbye." He cleared his throat. "So, how about Father and Elisabeth? What are they like?"

"Well, Father is great. He is at the office more than he should be. I miss him a lot then. But he's caring. Da would do anything for us. And he is funny. He's a terrible cook. One time, he tried to make roasted chicken, but he ended up almost burning our house down. He is… well… he's is just Da," I said.

"And Elisabeth?" questioned Michael.

"Elisabeth is great too. She's funny, and nice, and loving. But she isn't my real mom. She did buy me a racing broom though! I smuggled it in. She is really into rule-breaking."

"So, what is it going to be like?" Michael asked.

"What is what going to be like?" 

"Well, I'll be living with you and Da and Elisabeth and Jules now. Do you think we'll be okay?" Michael asked.

I nodded grimly. "I think it will be 'okay', as long as you do all of my homework."

We both laughed, before heading toward the Great Hall.

"You weren't serious about the homework, were you?" Michael asked.

"Oh, I was serious all right… and I better get 'A's, little brother, or else…" I threatened jokingly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella Figg's POV

It was pitch black in the corridor. I couldn't see my hand when it was 1/2 inch from my face. 

"Noelle?" I hissed. 

There was no answer.

It was quite chilly, due to the fact that the sun hadn't yet bathed the earth in golden warmth. I looked out a small window, and saw the stars glittering, the moon shining gently, covering the grounds in a faint silvery light. It was beautiful, although I would now prefer the sun to be out.

I wrapped my heavy wool cloak tighter around myself, and put a scarf around my neck.

I heard a faint creak, and turned around to find no one. But I turned back around to find someone standing less than 5 inches away from me.

"Noelle, you scared me!" I said, breathing deeply. For she truly had.

Noelle's eyes sparkled in the dark. "That was the point, fruit head!"

"Why is everyone calling me a fruit?" I cried in exasperation.

"I heard Sirius call you that earlier."

"Oh. And I thought there was a conspiracy against me," I said, as I sighed of relief. By now, the sun begun to slowly peak out from it's perch in the sky.

"We have to hurry, so we don't get caught," Noelle said, dragging me to the Potions room.

We quietly crept into the dark classroom, not daring to turn on a light. Our only interruption was when I ran into a table, and just about screamed.

"How do we open this, without setting off the alarm?" Noelle asked, examining Professor Hoffman's Potions cabinet. This was supposedly exclusive to him, but if we were going to break the wizarding law, we could break a few school rules, right? Of course I am right.

"We can't use magic. But we can use this," I said, pulling a something out of my piled up hair.

"What is that?" Noelle asked, looking curiously at it.

"It's a hairpin. It can be used to pick lock. Watch and learn." With that, I stepped up to the cabinet, and inserted the hairpin in the keyhole. I picked at the lock expertly, and with a faint SPRING, the cabinet burst open.

"Let's take what we need and get out of here!" Noelle said, looking over her shoulder. "I have a twinge."

"A twinge?" questioned I.

"A twinge," Noelle confirmed. "It is a funny feeling I get when something is going to go wrong. Sometimes, it's avoidable though."

I grabbed the petals, and the lacewing flies. "Let's get out of here," I said, as Noelle and I ran out of the room. However, we made one mistake.

We forgot to close the cabinet door.

*******(time change)*******

At breakfast the next morning, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Silence please," he said, looking serious.

And the Great Hall became silent, due to the severity in his voice. "What do you think is going on?" I asked Lily quietly. Lily looked quizzically at me, as she shrugged. 

"There was a break-in last night. Professor Hoffman's private Potions stores were raided yesterday. Although we do not know what is missing, it is apparent that something of value is. If you have any information, please contact one of the professors. That is all." Professor Dumbledore sat down, and soon talk resumed. I caught Noelle's eye in all the hubbub. Oh, were we in trouble! That is, if we got caught…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius Black's POV

The battle was on. James was determined to get Lily back (even though he has no proof she was involved in the prank) after being publicly humiliated.

Bella and Jules refused to speak with me, for some absurd reason. This stung a little. Bella was one of my closest friends, and Jules… well, Jules was like my little sister. 

But, it was too late to change anything. I would have to go along with James' idea, whatever it may be. After all, he was a fellow Marauder.

His plan wouldn't be 'activated' until May though. He wants to make sure that there is no chance of failure. James always was a bit of a perfectionist. He always had to be the best. That is probably one of the reasons that he and Lily hate each other. They always have to be the best, but they can't, because there are two of them. Kind of like sibling rivalry, without the sibling part.

James' idea was rather cruel. But he had to execute it perfectly; if one thing were to go wrong… It was multi-step. Quite confusing if you ask me. What ever happened to throwing dungbombs, and setting off fireworks? Kids these days, and their newfangled ideas…

I looked in my blue notebook. It served two purposes. One as a prank book. The other was quite confusing.

I would write down everything James did to Lily, and vice versa. And I would also write down their feelings toward each other. Those they want me to know, and those they don't.

It's obvious that they are perfect for each other. I mean, James is a male Lily. And Lily is a male James. They are more alike than they think, in other words…

But for now, they were obsessed with outdoing each other. This was the first stage in all relationships: Denial. 

I scribbled down more thoughts into my book, before putting it in my pocket. If James, or Lily for that matter, were to see what I wrote in that blue notebook, they would kill me. Goodbye, Adios, Aveda Kedavra, See ya later Sirius, etc. Which is why I put a charm on it so that they couldn't read it unless I wanted them too. My genius often astounds me.

I stepped out of the Portrait hole, where I met up with the rest of the Marauders. Except for Moony. It was his **time of the month**, if you know what I mean. Hopefully, you do, or you are incredibly dense.

We walked to the Great Hall when we noticed someone behind us, pretending to be a part of our group. This person was smiling and waving at people as we all walked past them, mouthing things like 'I'm with them'.

I halted, and the person bumped into me.

"What do you think you're doing Pettigrew?" I snarled.

He trembled. "Er, I'm just… you see, it's quite funny… er…"

"Look, why don't you save us the time, and go back with your own kind now. You know, the scum-loving Slytherins?" James asked, fed up with this stupid prat. Quite a nice remark, to someone like him.

Tears welled up in the stout boy's beady eyes, and he ran off, sobbing, and vowing to one day be our friends. We had a good laugh over this. Slytherins and Gryffindors just don't mix. It was a known fact.

*******(time change)*******

Minnie was still incredibly agitated with me. She had not figured out how to take the detention slips off her walls. They actually painted over them in the Transfiguration classroom. But stubborn Minnie refused to paint her office and living quarters.

And so, feeling remorse for what I and my friends had done, went and made the detention slips disappear. That is, when I covered her whole office and quarters in hot pink paint. This, of course, included her furniture.

"Mr. Black," Minnie began, "Do you know why you are here?" she asked, tight lipped. I almost burst out laughing then. But I decided to play dumb.

"No."

"Well, do you know what you did?" Minnie asked.

"Well, I slept. And then I breathed. And then I ate. And then I breathed again. And I breathed again. And then I…"

"MR. BLACK!" she shouted.

"MRS. MINNIE!" I shouted back.

Minnie growled at me. I growled back.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted. "YOU painted my office and living quarters HOT PINK!"

"NO I DIDN'T! I PAINTED THEM A MIXTURE OF HOT RED AND HOT WHITE!" I shouted back.

"DETENTION!" Minnie screamed.

"Oh, good. Now you can give me my 149th detention, and assign me the work of my 42nd. Minnie, you are rather behind," I tutted.

"GET OUT!" Minnie screamed, pointing at the door. "GET OUT NOW!"

Smiling, I walked to the door. "Minnie, this won't affect our friendship, will it?"

I ran out the door as Minnie threw a shoe at the spot where I had been standing a second earlier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toria Vanter's POV

I have been on my guard ever since I have received that note months ago. Its words echoed throughout the depths of my mind.

'Daddy's coming Home'.

It terrified me, to think that the monster that is my father will try to harm me and my mother. I have been writing Mother two letters a day, sometimes three, to make sure she was all right.

I guess that I am also worried, because Dkembvare keeps coming and coming and coming. Sort of like the Energizer bunny. He just doesn't stop. He is killing again, though not drastically. They are getting closer to my home.

I know that the safest place to be is with Dumbledore. If Voldemort fears him, certainly this Dkembvare person has a little fear of him too. But sometimes, you're just scared.

I know what I want to be when I get older. I want to be an Auror. That way, I can protect the people I care about. My grandmother was an Auror. The best in the world. But she died two years ago. It hurt a lot, because we were close.

She was murdered by Voldemort.

I guess that's another reason I want to be an Auror. I want to help bring him down. I don't want any other person to feel the pain I felt, when a loved one died.

But of course, that isn't going to happen. Voldemort is out there, along with Dkembvare, and the Death Eaters, and they are causing others hurt and pain.

Last week, we moved on to a fourth tapestry.

*******(time change)*******

My strong suit is not Astronomy. I find it to be a bore. Especially when you can be asleep in your warm bed instead.

Especially since I could read the terror of the stars and planets.

I have had a gift of being able to read the stars, to find a little of the future. I could only do vague readings. I can tell when something bad is going to happen. And when something amazing.

And Jupiter was not in a happy position. There would be terror and death for many years, according to the Centaurian Positioning System (CPS). The CPS is a log, which tells you what will happen when a star or planet is in a certain position. And we were in for some tough times. I could see that the hardest would be for 13. Who the 13 are, I didn't know. And I didn't want to know.

Hard times are ahead. We'll just face them when they come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dkembvare's POV

"So, who would be the best to scout?" I asked, trying to drop my French accent.

"Well, here is a Slytherin. Pure-blooded, and a talented witch. Her name is Noelle Charrier," answered the Death Eater before me.

"Well, why would she be an asset?"

"We believe that one of the prophecies involves her."

"Really? The prophecies? Maybe she would be a good asset," I mused, running a hand through my somewhat curly hair.

"And there is a werewolf. Remus Lupin. He would be harder to convert though…"

"I'll give him one week through the exclusive camp," I said, as I threw his picture to the side. "Anyone else?"

"Not at the moment. However, there are people that we must get rid of."

I looked up, halfway amused. "Really? And who might these people be?"

"Well, You-Know-Who would…"

"Call him Voldemort, you imbecile," I drawled.

"Voldemort," he said flinching, "wishes the Barnette kid to be killed as soon as possible. Also, he would like James Potter and Rhiane Richards to be dead. He doesn't care when Potter and Richards are killed though."

"Well, I think that during my Hogwarts attack, I'll just kill the Barnette brat. After all, Voldemort isn't paying me enough to kill everyone else."  


"Very well, my Lord," said the Death Eater, before exiting.

__

Charrier. Where did that name sound familiar? And with reality sinking in, I realized the truth. Charrier is the surname of Destiny. Destiny Charrier. Her daughter would never join the Dark Side. But if the prophecy is true… well, it could be either way. But it isn't likely. She is more likely to kill us, than to join us. If she wants a fight, like her mother did, she will lose, just like her.

"Vanter!" I barked. A Death Eater ran into the room. "Where are the prophecies concerning the fall of the Dark Side?"

Vanter handed me the scrolls of parchment, worn with age. I opened the first one up. 

__

'She shall be the opposite

Of what is thought'.

~Sibyll Trelawney

Oh, this wasn't good… not if this concerned that stupid girl.

Opening another scoll, my heart sank as I read it. Oh, this would be worse…

"Contact Voldemort at once. Tell him we must speak soon. And I mean, it must be soon," I said.

"Very well, my Lord."

This wasn't good. Not good at all…

I didn't really notice the apparition standing next to me, reading the scrolls of prophecies. I would be in less trouble if I did, however. I must learn to be more observant. But I couldn't help that the Veela had me distracted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that's it for today. I hope it's enough for you demanding readers. The one question on everyone's mind: Who is that reappearing apparition? Well, I'm not telling. Anyway, I'm not sure what is going to be in the next chapter. I think that Dkembvare will come. More pranks are coming, but if you have prank ideas, feel free to send them. You will get credit! Um, Sirius is going to break more rules. Noelle and Bella are going to look for a place to concoct their potion. Their Marauders get the idea of being Anamagi. And I think that Voldie might go skiing. I don't know about that. Any suggestions about what Voldemort should do next? Oh, and does anyone know what is Kiana's abnormality yet? I'm just wondering. I don't think I'll officially write it until 3rd Year. 2nd Year is going to be too full. Also, I want a Beta-Reader! Or maybe two. Decisions, Decisions… Well, email me if you are interested, at [Luckie7n13@aol.com][1]. I'm going to need someone good at grammar, and someone who can help me with the plot - tell me if I'm getting off track. 2nd Year is coming, and I still need group names. I think I just need one for the Slytherin boys now. I decided to do 2nd Year in Third Person, if that's all right with you. I'm not going to be able to post next week. I'm going out of town. I will probably post around September 24th. Hopefully. Well, that's about it for now. Remember, REVIEW! Adios amigos y amigas!

~Noelle

e-mail: Luckie7n13@aol.com

   [1]: mailto:Luckie7n13@aol.com



	12. Amis et Combats

Noelle12

Authors Note Number 1: About the Tragedies.

On September 11, 2001, a tragedy occurred. I'm sure that you have all heard about it. In New York City, two planes crashed into the World Trade Center, minutes apart. Later, both towers collapsed. A plane crashed into the side of the Pentagon. And another plane crashed in Somerset, Pennsylvania. Perhaps the passengers were trying to overtake the hijackers. I'm not exactly sure, and I have heard many speculations about each crash. I am an American with friends and family living in and near these places. Luckily, no one that I knew was killed. However, I do no some people that have lost loved ones. I am not old enough to donate blood, but I donated my prayers. I hope that all of you will do the same, and pray for the thousands that lost their lives, and the millions that lost loved ones. No matter where you are from, this will affect you. I ask of you to pray for the deceased, and to pray for the loved ones they left behind. And pray for world peace. The following are poems that I found on the Internet:

__

They say what doesn't kill us,  
Only strengthens what remains.  
And no one sees a rainbow  
Without going through the rain.  
And whether that's still true  
Time will only tell.  
'Cause now we face our darkest time,  
The day the towers fell  
  
by: Busta12u  
  
  
*******

__

...Our lives can change in an instant,  
as America has seen in a day.  
things like this, leave our mouths speechless  
without any words to say.  
  
but as we all come together,

built up with our fears,  
we can only share our compassion,  
because we can't uncry our tears  
  
by: Brittgli

*******

__

The people behind this terror  
Should hang their heads in shame.  
America and Americans  
will never be the same.  
America is different,  
but not the way you planned.  
behind the flag and president  
together we have banned.  
But isn't it ironic,  
Something bittersweet.  
That America is stronger  
Through a so-called defeat.  
  
by: KristyTris

*******

__

We pray for the losses  
and sing for the found  
but our country is strong and we will get around  
  
All the pain this has caused  
all the hurt that we see  
But forever, the U.S.A. we will be  
  
So hold your banners high  
and try once again  
to see the beautiful land that we live in  
  
by: CrzyQTPie1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Now, we are on to the elusive Chapter 12. Aren't we all excited? So, let's see what I have in mind…

More Jules Potter, by request. And we'll see Godric Gryffindor playing a prank on Minnie! We'll catch up with Voldemort, who will be doing something quite strange. Uh, I think that Lily and Noelle will get into a big fight. Sirius will come up with a plan to help dear ol' Remmie. Oh, Dkembvare and the Death Eaters will arrive! Dear Author here almost forgot that. This will end with a cliffhanger, just to warn you. This chapter preview sounds really stupid, and I assure you that the chapter itself will be much better. After all, it can't get any worse, right… Without further ado, here is Chapter 12.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I own only the characters I made up (Noelle, Alexiandra, Dkembvare, Vanter, Michael, Thomas, anyone else that you do not recognize…), the objects (the Book of Gryffindor, the amazing stick…), and the general plot. I am not J.K. Rowling, nor am I claiming to be. I am not lucky enough to have any rights to Harry Potter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

Chapter 12: Amis et Combats

(Friends and Fights)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dkembvare's POV

Dawn took her rosy throne early on the morning of Tuesday. A soft light lightly enclosed the world in golden hues. The light crept onto the dreary castle.

Even in the light, this castle was gloomy. It was a dull gray stone structure, with its many towers. There was a moat enclosing the castle on a small island. A drawbridge was drawn up at the moment. A Greek king and queen previously owned the castle, and it showed.

If one were to walk through the castle, they would say that it was much better on the inside. There was a rich red carpet, which was soft to touch. Brilliant tapestries hung over the walls, telling stories of knights, and kings. They showed gods and goddesses, and heroes. 

However, these paled in comparison to my chamber.

The chamber itself was a work of art. It was enormous to begin with. The room was circular, and it's ceiling seemed to extend to the heavens. Perhaps this is because a mural of the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus was painted on the ceilings. I had never been one for Greek Mythology, but I could recognize Zeus, Hades, and Aphrodite. The room was coloured in earthy tones of gold, brown and red. There were dark oak chests and desks throughout the room. Each was intricately carved and etched into wondrous designs. There were bookshelves near the East Side of the room; thousands of volumes gathering dust on its shelves. The room was magnificent.

But at this moment, I could not take in its magnificent glory. Days later, the prophecy still puzzled me, after I had given it much thought. 

__

She shall be the Opposite

Of what is Thought

~Sybill Trelawney.

__

Who will be the opposite? And what exactly is thought? Groaning, I buried my head in my hands. I had a very bad feeling that this would be important in the future. Everything that I mess up usually is. And with all my luck, it will refer to Voldie's downfall. And Voldemort would kill me for that… even if he were already dead.

"VANTER!" I barked out, waking up one of my most loyal Death Eaters.

He slowly woke from his chair. He had been pouring over the yellowed parchments, looking for any answers. He was a lousy researcher, although an excellent dueler.

"What, my lord?" Vanter questioned me groggily. He rubbed his eyes, which were bloodshot.

I lit my cigar, and exhaled a large puff of a lightly scented smoke. 

"Lord, was there something you wished?" he asked once again.

I gently sucked on the end of the cigar. "Vanter, I am quite tired of waiting. Voldemort isn't going to be here anytime soon. I say, we travel towards Hogwarts again…"

"But Lord Voldemort said -"

"Vanter, whom did he put in charge of operations?" I asked lazily.

"You," he answered slowly, expecting it to be some sort of trick question.

I stood up from my comfortable leather chair, and paced along the wooden floors. Certain floorboards creaked as I passed them. I looked down at the floor, and was able to see my reflection. They were immensely polished.

"Correct, Vanter. Now, as the director of operations, I command that we attack."

Vanter looked questionably at me. "Attack what, my lord?"

I laughed. "Attack the one place that strikes fear into Voldemort. We shall attack Hogwarts…"

"But my lord," Vanter blurted out, clearly unbalanced.

"But nothing, Vanter," I barked, "We shall strike before the end of the month. Go and alert the others."

Vanter turned to leave. "Vanter," I called out. He turned around. "I would like you to find this 'Sybill Trelawney'. Bring her to me. And if you can not bring her to me, find out as much as you can about her, including previous prophecies."

"Yes, my lord," Vanter said bowing, before running out of the chamber.

"Voulez vous cochier avec moi?" a voice called out. I turned to find the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. She was as stunning as a Veela, though she was not one. She has long golden hair, and honey-tanned skin. Her eyes were a deep sea green, which held a sparkle. 

I could become used to being a Dark Lord.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius Black's POV

I crept through the dormitory quietly, taking care not to wake anyone. It was early. I, however, could not keep this feat up for long. Stubbing my toe on the leg of the bureau, I had to stuff a pair of socks in my mouth to keep from screaming. Remus' excellent hearing picked this up however.

"Sirius?"

"What?" I asked, surrendering.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"I am trying not to scream," I answered.

"Oh. G'night Sirius."

"G'night."

And I continued my stealthy journey through the many hazards in our room. Eventually, I managed to reach the door.

I walked down the two flights of stairs, down to the common room.

There had to be someway to help Moony. I plopped down in an armchair near the fire. The embers had all died down by now, but I stared at it, hoping for a stoke of inspiration.

I went to put my feet on a table when I noticed a Transfiguration book lying open. I reached forward, and grabbed the book. Squinting in the darkness, I managed to read the title of the section.

'Animagi'.

It came to me, screaming in my ear. That was our way! That's how we could help Remus! I copied down everything I could read on a piece of parchment lying on the table. 

When I left, there was a fire in the grate, burning brightly.

*******(time change)*******

"We have to talk," I whispered, as the Marauders walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

"When?" asked Thomas, as he bumped into another suit of armor.

"How about ditching History of Magic today?" Michael suggested, taking the role of the leader. As all of us gave our consent, Lily walked up to James.

"Hullo Potter," she greeted him cordially. 

James glared at her in response.

"I was just wondering if you had recently looked at the scores. You know, for head of the class…" Lily said, her voice lilting lightly.

"Evans," he spat, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. If you really want to know, ask Minnie later. Well, I must be going. I thought I heard someone singing 'Summer Lovin' over there…"

James growled, "Why you little…"

"Ah, ah James. You should watch your language, you four-eyed toad."

And with that, the red haired girl skipped off, leaving James fuming.

We sat down at the Gryffindor Table, shoving food greedily into our mouths. We soon left the Great Hall, and walked towards Gryffindor Tower. 

"Now, where's that room I found?" I mused to myself, as the others searched the walls. Last week, I had found a secret room near the Portrait Hole.

Reaching out and tugging lightly on a torch, a doorway appeared across from the tower entrance. "Here it is," I called out, and the Marauders followed me in.

We walked down a small passageway, before entering the room. It was just a typical room - similar to the dormitory.

"I officially call this meeting to order. Now, I have some important information to discuss with you…" 

I abruptly stopped. No one was paying attention to me. Remus and Thomas were snoring in the corner, Michael was looking through his Potions book, and James was doodling on a spare piece of parchment.

"Okay, that's it. James, stop drawing ways to torture Lily, Michael, I'm trying to talk here, not the book…" I walked over to the sleeping Marauders. "WAKE UP!" I screamed, slapping them with a rolled up parchment.

Everyone stared at me. "Good, now that I have your attention, I have to discuss an important matter of Marauding Business."

"You want to dungbomb the Slytherins again?" Michael guessed.

"Up for putting itching powder in Snape's hair?" asked Thomas.

"NO! I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU, BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW TO HELP REMUS…"

At once, a silence fell over the occupants of the room. They stared at me in shock. I nervously sat down.

"What?" asked Michael. "What can we do?"

I cleared my throat gently. "I have an idea. We have read in Defense that werewolves are only a danger to people. But they aren't a danger to animals…" my voice trailed off, leading to suggestion.

Everyone looked thoughtful. And then Michael spoke up quietly, uttering the one word that was the answer. 

"Animagi".

Realization dawned on the others' faces. 

"You can't," whispered Remus, sorrow in his eyes.

"Yes we can. We are the Marauders, and we can do anything!" Thomas said.

"No, it's far too dangerous."

At this, my eyes began to sparkle. Michael chuckled. "Nice going Remmie. You have him hooked now."

"No, you can't!" Remus repeated.

I walked over to Remus and put my arm on his shoulder. "Look Remmie, we are going to do this whether you like it or not. It is dangerous, and it is a way to help you. How can it be any better?" I asked.

James raised his hand slightly. "Actually, we will be breaking around one hundred school rules, not to mention the wizarding law…"

My eyes lit up instantaneously. "Never mind, it just got a million times better."

"Remus, can you say 'No' to that face?" Michael taunted, pointing his head in my direction.

"I guess if you put it that way… Yes."

"But Remus!" I pouted. "We are willing to turn into a half-slug for you!"

"Half slug?" Michael questioned.

Thomas grinned. "A man tried to become an Animagus last week, and he botched up the potion and turned into a half slug."

"Are you willing to do that for me?" Remus asked, his voice overcome with emotion.

"Of course Moony!"

"Then, I guess I can't say no."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jules Potter's POV

I laid by the lake, as the sun began to set. It was beautiful, like a painting. It was as if someone had taken all of the pinks, oranges, purples, and golds, and swept them onto a canvas. 

I had been coming here a lot, ever since the Death Eaters blew up my house. Long story though, and I don't wish to get into it.

I miss my friends from home. Especially Estella. Estella has been my best friend, ever since well, forever. I have only been able to write letters to her. Gosh, I wish that I could see her in person. Then she could help me pull some pranks on our dumb older brothers. Lily and Bella are great, but they put too much thought into the pranks. It's the simple things that really work…

You may be saying, 'How could a stupid ten year old know anything about pranks?', but I assure you, I am an expert prankster. Sirius has been my mentor. He was a rather good mentor. But not now. Now he's a stuck up jerk. That's another story too.

And right now, I was aiming a firebomb at Snape. A firebomb is a combination of a Filibuster's Firecracker and a dungbomb. It is a work of art. As I pitched it underhanded toward Snape's greasy head. It exploded, showering him in sparks and a brown goo. It also turned his skin red.

"POTTER!" he screamed. 

I looked up innocently. "What dear Snape, do you want?"

"I'LL GET YOU! YOU AND YOUR STUPID BROTHER!" Snape shouted, amid the laughter and catcalls.

And with that, he ran out of the crowded Great Hall.

*******(time change)*******

May seemed to creep on forever. And unfortunately, it was only the first week!

"Lily…" I called out.

"What Jules?" she asked, rolling onto her stomach.

We were in the First Year Girls' Dorm, laying around. No one had said a word yet, for we had one thought on our minds…

"What do you think James is going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know… But I'm not really worried," Lily lied.

"You know, it's going to be really bad Lils," Bella said gently. "He was really upset, and he has been biding his time…"

Lily let out a false laugh. "Do you think that James Potter scares me?" 

I didn't answer. I was afraid of James, sort of. I knew the stuff that he could do, and when he was determined to make a fool of someone… well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Lily stood up. "I am not going to live my life in fear. Let's get out of here! I can't stand hiding anymore!"

James had been even more vengeful, ever since he talked with Professor McGonagall. It turns out that Lily managed to get tied with Toria for the title of Valedictorian of First Year. And James didn't like to not be the best… James was determined to make a mockery of Lily. And if she didn't fear for herself, I feared for her.

Bella and I followed Lily to the Great Hall. We sat down, awaiting dinner. Eventually, the food appeared, and we were about to dig in hungrily when -

"Evans… how NOT nice to see you," smirked James.

Lily put down her fork, and turned to face him. Bella and I stood up behind her, crossing her arms.

"What do you want POTTER?" Lily asked, putting as much venom as humanly possible into the last word.

"Oh nothing. Just to see how my dear Evans was doing…"

And he turned around and left, to go talk to Sirius, who had just entered the Great Hall.

"I can't stand him! I mean, I know that he's your brother Jules - "

"Unfortunately," I interrupted.

"Yes, unfortunately," Lily continued, "but that boy must be taught - " Lily paused to take a bite of her potatoes.

And then, she never got to continue with what she was saying. For, Lily had just turned into a giant two headed kangaroo with pink and green spots. And that was not the worst. 

Lily the Amazing Pink and Green Spotted Kangaroo with Two Heads began to tap dance on the table to 'New York', from that one Broadway show. The students all began to laugh. Bella and I quickly grabbed Lily, and dragged her out of the room, as she waved her top hat at everyone.

At the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was most curious to how this happened.

"Er, allergic reaction?" I guessed, as Madame Pomfrey began to turn Lily back. But out of her pouch, a note fell. I picked it up, and read it. It wasn't hard to read, for it was only one word.

__

'Gotcha'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Michael Barnette's POV

"Godric," I whispered. There was no reply.

I said a little louder, "Godric," and there was still no answer.

I turned around. "GODRIC," I screamed.

"There's no need to scream, I'm right here," said Godric, tapping my shoulder.

After my heart stopped racing, I stood up.

"How are you Michael?" asked Godric Gryffindor, my ancestor.

"I'm not doing so good. You know Minnie, right?" I asked.

"That awful professor who keeps assigning you detentions?" he questioned.

"Yes, that's the one. Well, she gave me another month of detentions because Lily Evans got turned into a pink and green spotted, two headed, dancing kangaroo. But James is the one who did that."

"I see," said Godric, trying to look strict. But I could see a smile peeking out.

"And I was wondering… do you think that you could help me with a little prank?"

Godric smiled. "If it really is a just action, then I don't see why I shouldn't."

In a hushed voice, I began to explain my brilliant plan to Godric. And he consented to it! Oh, would this be great!

*******(time change)*******

The next morning, I walked over to Minnie. 

"Hello Professor McGonagall," I said sweetly. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Why, Mr. Barnette, I'm doing fine. And yourself?" she asked politely.

"Just peachy," I said, smiling. I looked around for Godric. Where was he?

"Er, what was the Transfiguration homework?" I asked, beginning to sweat. I tugged at my collar a little. Where could he be?

"Mr. Barnette, you do not have Transfiguration homework. You don't even have Transfiguration today," she said. She then looked at me suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "What exactly are you up to?"

I tried the wide-eyed innocent look. "Me? I'm not up to nothing!" I cried out.

"Ah ha! Just as I thought!" Minnie said triumphantly.

I looked at her questionably. "What?"

"You said that you are not up to nothing. Therefore, you used double negatives. Therefore, you said that you are up to something!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did, Barnette!" Minnie screamed.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

And then Godric struck. He just charmed Minnie's normally peach skin to be a lovely red colour, and her hair to be a sparkly gold. Her bun had disappeared, so that her new hair was more noticable.

At once, the laughter began. After all, everyone had been paying attention to my fight with Minnie. Soon, our conversation was drowned out in the sea of laughter. 

Minnie looked at me. "Why is everyone laughing?" she asked. She then narrowed her eyes. "What did you do now?"

I tried to contain my laughter. "I didn't do anything Minnie!" I said, before running out of the Great Hall. 

I ran to the Common Room, where Godric was waiting for me. 

"Did you see her?" I asked, laughing so hard that tears were welling up in my eyes.

"I didn't know she had so much Gryffindorian spirit," Godric said smartly.

We burst into laughter once again.

"You know Michael," Godric said, "I didn't have that much fun since I turned Salazaar into a snake. He always liked those things. He didn't like being one though!"

Little did I know, I had turned one of the Hogwarts founders into a prankster. And Hogwarts would never forgive me for that. If they knew it was him, that is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily Evans' POV

"Ladies and Gentleman, and Slytherins, I am proud to introduce to you, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! Andromada Black, one of the best Hogwarts Beaters ever, and her partner Christopher Elliot! I personally wouldn't want to get on their bad sides! The unstoppable keeper, Alexander Karter! Jennifer Madison, Gwyneth Baker, and the star chaser, Molly Fitzgerald! And lastly, the seeker, Marcus Madison!" I announced to the stadium of fans. The Gryffindor supporters burst into a wild applause."

The Hufflepuff team now walked onto the Pitch. "Now introducing, the Hufflepuff Canaries! Marks, Kurtis, and Hunter, the chasers. Caleb Jonson is the keeper. And of course, the beaters, Brass and Cauldwell," I said monotonously. The Hufflepuff side burst into applause, nevertheless.

"The Captains, Kurtis and Marcus Madison are shaking hands. And they're off! Fitzgerald with the Quaffle, clean pass to Karter, oooooooo… intercepted by Marks. Ouch Marks, that bludger must have hurt. By the way, nice hit Andromada!" I shrunk back at the look Minnie gave me.

"Fitzgerald has the Quaffle. She's streaking toward the goalposts. Can Jonson hold her? NO, HE CAN'T! Fitzgerald scores. 10 - 0 Gryffindor!" I said happily.

The Hufflepuffs called a time-out, so I took a timeout myself, from announcing. It was a rather tiring job.

"And we're back. Hunter of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle. Looks like they are trying to set up some sort of formation - " I tried to recognize the formation, but I couldn't. "Sorry, but I don't know the formation. Don't worry though, Elliot and Black break it up. Baker with the Quaffle. She passes it to Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald passes to Jennifer Madison, Marcus' little sister, she passes it back. Fitzgerald to Baker. And Baker scores! Gryffindor, 20 - 0."

Hufflepuff was not happy. Therefore, under the instruction of their captain, they stooped down to imitating the Slytherins. In other words, they began to play dirty.

But, all things come to an end. And so did this game. "Is that the SNITCH?" I screamed. All talking in the crowd ceased, and an eerie silence overtook the Pitch. It seemed as if the Seekers began to chase the Snitch in slow motion. The reached out. And then the Snitch went into a dive. Madison was quicker, as he flattened himself against his broom. He reached out with his left hand, and - 

"Madison caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins, 170 to 0, in the worst upset Hogwarts has ever seen. Lions for the Cup!" I shouted, before turning off the megaphone.

I turned to leave when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A flag or banner of some sort was being raised on one of the goal posts. I squinted to see it.

There was a picture of me on the banner. And I slowly turned into a kangaroo. The kangaroo me then morphed another head, and then green and pink spots appeared. It then began to tap dance.

Tears began to sting my eyes, as the words 'Gotcha, Courtesy of the Hogwarts Marauders' appeared beneath the final picture. But I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't let them see what they did to me.

I ran to Gryffindor Tower, and to my bed, where I went to sleep, wishing the taunts would disappear, along with Potter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Noelle Charrier's POV

__________________________________________________________________

__

dream sequence

__________________________________________________________________

"Do they know it's you?" asked a man.

The woman tucked a long strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I think they do."

The man began to pace across the white room. "This is not good. No, not good at all… Destiny, what are we going to do?"

"Hagrid once told me and I quote, 'What is coming will come. And we'll just have to meet it when it does'. And it's true. I think that's what we should do."

A cold voice echoed throughout the room, "And it's here…"

The man and the woman turned to find the most evil man standing before them. So evil, that this man now refers to himself as 'The Dark Lord'.

"Tommy," spat the woman.

'Tommy' drew his wand out. "I do not go by that common name anymore! I go by Voldemort," he said coldly.

The man tried to step in front of the woman, as if to block her, but she wouldn't have it. She strode to a spot right in front of Voldemort.

"Look, Tommy Boy, do you actually think that I'm going to be on your side? Fat chance. I refuse to follow orders by the likes of you!" 

"Destiny, your words mean nothing to me," he said.

The woman cocked her eyebrow at Voldemort. "Really Tom?" she asked, taking another step toward the man. And in one fluid motion, she stuck her fist right into his gut. "I guess that actions speak louder than words…"

Gasping for air, Voldemort still managed to smirk at her. "I would return the gesture, but I'm afraid that I would harm your child," he said, before disappearing.

As soon as he was gone, the man and the woman began to panic. "Destiny, how does he know?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to do something. We know what will happen, so we must entrust someone to be her guardian."

"How about Albus?"

"No."

"What about that one woman. Minnie?"

"No."

"What about your relatives in America?" the man once again suggested.

"No," said the woman firmly.

"Then who?" asked the man dejectedly.

"Lucifer Malfoy."

The man was flabbergasted. "You can't be serious…"

The woman did not laugh. "I am serious. If the prophecy is about her…"

"Her?"

"Yes, her. If it is about her, it must be Lucifer Malfoy."

The man looked at his determined wife. "If you're sure…" The woman nodded. The man sighed once again. "Then it shall be done.

The images became blurry, until a flash of green lighted the blackness.

__________________________________________________________________

__

end of dream sequence

__________________________________________________________________

Large drops of sweat dripped down to my blanket as I bolted up. 

And then, I saw a vision. It was in black and white. People were running, screaming. People were crying, as they knelt next to loved ones lying on the ground. Buildings tumbled to the ground. And I heard that same laughter. That evil, sinister laughter echoed in the depths of my mind.

And I screamed.

At once, lights flashed on, and Alexiandra jumped out of her bed, and ran out of the room. I continued screaming. My head was pounding, in rhythm. I heard shouts of 'Shut up, you stupid First Year', and 'People are trying to get their beauty sleep, although we don't really need it!'. But I continued screaming.

I felt two arms wrap around me, and I began to sob onto the person.

Severus.

He carried me down the stairs, and out of the Common Room. Severus took me to some secret room.

I continued to sob, until I could cry no more. And then Severus looked into my eyes.

"Noelle, what's going on?" he asked softly.

I looked into his eyes. They were black, but had a certain warmth about them. "I can't tell you," I said, now looking down.

"But I'm worried about you. For the past several nights, you've been having these terrible nightmares, and you won't even tell me, your best friend, what they are about."

"How do you know you're my best friend?" I challenged Severus.

He laughed. "No one in Slytherin, except for me and Alexiandra, likes you anymore. You have been waking them up in the middle of the night. Professor Hoffman has been having to take points off his own house, because students have been falling asleep in their potions!"

I laughed at this. Luci darling had fallen asleep in his Itching Potion yesterday. It was hilarious.

"So, do you want to tell me yet?" he asked gently, still holding me in his arms.

"Severus, I can't tell you yet. I can't tell anyone. I'm sorry," I said, before beginning to stand up.

"Oh no, you don't. You are not going to be walking in your fragile state." And with those words, Severus Snape picked me up, and carried me back to the dormitory. All the way, I protested, but I couldn't kick my way out of his arms. So, I eventually surrendered.

As Severus bid me goodnight, and shut the door, I whispered 'Lumos', and found a piece of parchment. I dipped my quill in the black ink, and wrote a detailed description of my dream, and of my vision. I then called out to my owl, Hermita, who was already in the dorm. She never did like the Owlery. After tying the letter to Hermita's leg, she flew off to Professor Dumbledore.

I settled into an uneasy, restless sleep, visions of before still haunting me.

*******(time change)*******

The next morning, I awoke in a not-so-good mood. Perhaps it was lack of sleep. Nevertheless, I was not one to cross.

But someone had to cross me.

I was running to the Great Hall, when I bumped into someone. I saw a mass of red hair, and groaned when I realized who it was.

"If it isn't Charrier, one of the many Slytherin Scums," Evans said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Well, I haven't seen you, the Incredible Two Headed Kangaroo with Pink and Green Spots for ages," I said snidely, my Slytherin side taking over.

A closed look of sadness appeared on her face, but at once, rage replaced it. "Why you little - "

"Temper, Temper," I said to her, tauntingly.

At once, Lily stood up, fire dancing in her eyes. She raised her hand as if to slap me.

And then we were interrupted.

"Girls, what is going on?" asked Minnie McGonagall, looking at us suspiciously. She still looked a little red.

"I was just helping her up," Lily said sweetly, holding out her hand to help me up. I accepted it.

"Very good girls. It's nice to see that houses do not divide us totally," Minnie said, before walking on.

At once, Evans let go of my hand, and I fell back down. I turned to her, ice apparent in my eyes. "That's it Evans. Wizards Duel. Midnight, the corridor in the North Tower."

"Be prepared to lose, Charrier," Lily spat, before running off.

The fight was on.

*******(time change)*******

The day seemed to rush. Soon, I was quietly creeping through the castle, making sure not to make noises. I was not in the mood to be yelled at by the wretched caretaker.

I reached the North Tower at 11:55. Standing in the moon-cast shadows, I awaited my opponent. I looked outside a narrow window. The grounds were draped in the silvery light of the nearly full moon. 

"Ahem," I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned to find Lily standing, wand ready.

This girl, Evans, actually thought that she could beat me. Noelle Marie Charrier, who has been dueling since she could hold a wand. Noelle Charrier, who was not in a good mood. Noelle Charrier, who was - 

"What do you two think you're doing?" a voice cut out, interrupting my train of thought.

Bella.

She did not look happy at all. Her blonde hair seemed silver in the light. Her blue eyes seemed to be ice cold. And aura of power surrounded her, as she stood between us.

Lily spoke up. "Bella, get out of the way. We have to finish this now."

Bella turned to her, her aura multiplying by ten. "Lily," she said calmly, "There is no chance in (here she inserted the name of a very very HOT place. Still don't know? Not Heaven, but ____) that you two are going to fight. Now, go back to the common room. I'll speak with you later."

Glancing at Bella once more, Lily turned on her heel, and marched off, not before shouting, "We'll must finish this another time!"

Leaving me alone with Scary Bella.

"What do you think you're doing? Noelle, you know that me and Lily are friends! How could you even think of challenging her to a duel?"

"How do you know that I challenged her to a duel?" I asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Lily didn't even KNOW what a Wizards Duel was until this afternoon. She had to ask me! Now, look. I am so sick of this Slytherin attitude you have been having. Either you stop, or our friendship will."

I stared at her, open mouthed. "Bella," I said, in a deathly whisper, "You have no idea of what crap I have to put up with everyday. I am a Slytherin for one. Two, I am a Seer. Three, I have to live with the Malfoys, and see Luci every single day. Four, Voldemort either wants me on his side or dead. And Five, I have to put up with Gryffindors like you not even giving me a chance!"

Bella stared at me frostily. "One, Noelle, I did give you a chance. And you threw it right back in my face. And what do you mean? You are a Seer?"

I turned around, and stared out the window again. "Bella, did you know that I have not gotten any sleep in the past week?"

"Why?"

"Because, I am a Seer, and I get these terrible visions, of before, now, and later. Otherwise known as the Past, Present, and Future. This visions are terrible, and involve death. Death of the people that I know, and the people I love. And little Ms. Lily Gryffindor decided to cross me today, and challenge me to a muggle fight."

"Noelle…"

I didn't respond.

"Look, I had no idea of any of this. But still, why would you challenge Lily to a duel? You had no right to do that. It's late, and we're both tired. Let's just talk another time. Okay?"

"Sure," I agreed, somewhat dejectedly.

"Well, I must go and yell at Lily now. G'night Noelle," Bella said, before yawning and walking away.

I stood in the corridor for another minute, staring outside. How could life be so difficult? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voldemort's POV

Ever since my encounter with that horrid shark, I had stayed away from the beach. So, instead, I traveled to the happiest place in the world.

Disney World.

Disney World is located in Orlando, Florida. I had to take a bus to get there. People were giving me all sorts of strange looks. I don't know why, either. I was wearing a Hawaiian print shirt, khaki shorts, long white socks, sandals, and a hat. I also had a fanny pack on. In my pocket, my wand was cleverly hidden.

"If you look to your left, you will see the Magic Kingdom. That is where you will all be going today," said the tour guide. I stuck my face up to the glass, and stared at the castle transfixed.

After departing the bus, I walked to the monorail, which I would have to ride.

I once again sat by the window, and stared at the wondrous kingdoms which surrounded me. Eventually, the monorail stopped, and everyone had to get off. I walked to the front gate, amid laughter. 

At that moment, I realized people were laughing at me.

It was horrible. There were pointing at me, falling on the ground and rolling over. They called me a 'tacky tourist'.

"What? What are you laughing about?" I screamed.

No one answered, for they were all laughing too hard.

In one fluid motion, I grabbed my wand and began shouting, "Aveda Kedavra".

But no one died.

"Blast - this - damn - thing!" I shouted. "AVEDA KEDAVRA. AVEDA - KEDAVRA! Why - won't - you - die???"

Soon, a dozen men in white jackets rushed towards me, carrying nets. They surrounded me.

One of them had a megaphone. "Take it easy, old man. Drop the stick, and no one will get hurt…"

I looked in my hand and found a stick, instead of my wand. At this moment, the white jackets all rushed towards me, and pulled nets over my head. One came and put a white jacket around me, securing my arms.

They threw me into a white truck, and drove away. I couldn't reach my wand, for my hands were secure in the jacket.

Awhile later, we reached a building. I read the sign. "St. Christopher's Institute for the Mentally Unstable?"

A man smiled at me. "This will be your new home for a long time…"

*******(time change)*******

Several hours later, I talked the nice men in the white coats to let me make a phone call.

BRING, BRING

"Hello?" said a voice with a heavy French accent.

"Dkembvare?" I hissed.

"Who's this?" asked the obviously sleepy voice.

"This is Volde - um, this is Tom," I said, upon the gaze of the white coats.

"Voldemort, is that you?" Dkembvare asked.

"Yes."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Er, hold on…" I said to him. I turned to the man next to me. "Where are we?" I asked him.

The old man looked at me. "We are in a never-ending hell. Get out while you still can, boy. Save yourself!" he said, before collapsing on the ground and twitching.

"Er, let me ask someone else." I turned to the woman at the desk, and she told me the name. "Dkembvare, I am at St. Christopher's Institute for the Mentally Unstable."

There was silence for a moment. And then came a snort. "Voldemort, what did you do?"

"Well, I went to Disney, and there was a mix up with a you know what and a stick, and well, it's a long story. But they won't let me leave for another month," I said. "You'll just have to find a way to get along without me."

It sounded as if someone else snorted before Dkembvare said, "If we must…"

"Just don't do anything stupid," I warned him.

"Okay, my Lord."

"I must go now. I believe that they are showing Barney in the Blue Room. I can't miss it. Bye! And remember, Voldemort loves you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Michael Barnette's POV

May had slowly crept on, but now it has almost ended. It was the 24th of May. The Marauders and myself were eating dinner in the Great Hall when we heard the news. Actually, we more of saw it.

A Sixth Year Ravenclaw ran up to Professor Dumbledore during dinner that evening, and Dumbledore immediately called a conference with the teachers. 

"But, you are to stay in here, the Great Hall, and under no circumstances are you to leave," Professor Dumbledore warned us, before running off. The doors magically closed and locked behind them.

Now, there was much speculation as to why we couldn't leave. The Hufflepuffs thought that ferocious monsters were attacking the castle. The Ravenclaws thought that there might be weather problems. The Slytherins don't think. But the Gryffindors thought that it had something to do with Dkembvare. 

How right we were…

Around an hour after the teachers left, there was a knock on the door to the Great Hall. And then it became louder.

"Should we open it?" asked a Hufflepuff.

We all agreed on no.

But the pounding didn't stop. It grew louder. 

And then, the door began to shake.

Within moments, the enormous doors burst open, revealing to us the most horrific sight that we shall remember.

There were rows upon rows of Death Eaters, standing straight and proud. And in front of them, stood Dkembvare.

I had never seen him until now. He had longish, curly black hair. He stood nonchalant, smoking a cigar. He didn't seem worried in the slightest. 

He exhaled a puff of smoke before throwing the cigar on the ground, and grinding it with his Italian leather boots. He then took a step forward. And another. And another.

The Death Eaters followed him, smiling behind their masks.

By now, the students had all fled to the back of the Great Hall. With one flick of his wand, Dkembvare pushed all of the tables to the side.

"Hello students," he said with a smile. "I am sure that many of you have heard of me, although you have probably never seen me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lord Dkembvare. I am looking for someone. Perhaps you can help me?"

No one spoke, or even breathed. All held their breath, and took another step back.

"I am looking for a boy by the name of Barnette. Michael Barnette."

At these words, my heart plummeted down to my stomach, as heads swerved to face me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well, I hope that's up to your standards. It's pretty long, right? Well, in the next chapter, we will see what Dkembvare wants with young Michael. And we'll see what happens. I can't tell you anything else that is going to happen, or I'll give everything away. The next chapter is the last of Year One. So, then, we shall move on to Year Two. I would like a Beta Reader. If anyone is interested, e-mail me at [Luckie7n13@aol.com][1]. I still don't have an official title for Year Two yet, but I will have a title by my next post. I have the general plot, and the group names, but I am always open for suggestions. I need prank ideas! 

I decided to do a new feature, where I would plug stories without the author's permission! Yeah! So, this week, if you want to go read a really really good story, I suggest **'written in the stars'**, by **Bella Gemini**. It is fantastically written and has one of the best original characters that I have ever read.

I would like to thank **ktlm** for her fantabulous prank idea, which was used in this chapter. It was great, the Incredible Two Headed, Pink and Green Spotted, Tap Dancing Kangaroo. Thank you so much! If you think of any more great prank ideas, let me know!

I would also like to thank crystal drache, for being the first person to send me prank ideas. They will be used in Year Two! Without crystal drache, there wouldn't be a Year Two. Thanks!

Thanks bunny chan, for FINALLY posting your new chapters! And thanks for the reviews too! I hope you got my new fairly long review for 'The Marauding Five', and my fairly shorter one for 'James and the Unogua (sp?) Board. By the way, go read those stories, because they are really good! 

And lastly, I would like to thank anyone else who reviewed. You peoples are the best! You all inspire me to write. 

Next post should be up sometime in October. Early October, mind you. I'm thinking, around October 6th or 7th.

That's it for now. Au Revoir mes amis!

****

~Noelle 

   [1]: mailto:Luckie7n13@aol.com



	13. End of the Beginning (The First)

Noelle13

A/N: Here we are. The last chapter of Year One. As you remember, I left off with Dkembvare finally arriving at Hogwarts. So, without further ado, here is the story:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own what you recognize, which includes but is not limited to characters, spells, and places. These were invented by the wonderful J.K. Rowling, and are owned by J.K., Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and many many more. I do own what you do recognize, which includes mainly people. No copyright infringement is intended. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders ~ Year One

By: Noelle

Chapter 13: End of the Beginning (The First)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michael Barnette's POV

May had slowly crept on, but now it has almost ended. It was the 24th of May. The Marauders and myself were eating dinner in the Great Hall when we heard the news. Actually, we more of saw it.

A Sixth Year Ravenclaw ran up to Professor Dumbledore during dinner that evening, and Dumbledore immediately called a conference with the teachers. 

"But, you are to stay in here, the Great Hall, and under no circumstances are you to leave," Professor Dumbledore warned us, before running off. The doors magically closed and locked behind them.

Now, there was much speculation as to why we couldn't leave. The Hufflepuffs thought that ferocious monsters were attacking the castle. The Ravenclaws thought that there might be weather problems. The Slytherins don't think. But the Gryffindors thought that it had something to do with Dkembvare. 

How right we were…

Around an hour after the teachers left, there was a knock on the door to the Great Hall. And then it became louder.

"Should we open it?" asked a Hufflepuff.

We all agreed on no.

But the pounding didn't stop. It grew louder. 

And then, the door began to shake.

Within moments, the enormous doors burst open, revealing to us the most horrific sight that we shall remember.

There were rows upon rows of Death Eaters, standing straight and proud. And in front of them, stood Dkembvare.

I had never seen him until now. He had longish, curly black hair. He stood nonchalant, smoking a cigar. He didn't seem worried in the slightest. 

He exhaled a puff of smoke before throwing the cigar on the ground, and grinding it with his Italian leather boots. He then took a step forward. And another. And another.

The Death Eaters followed him, smiling behind their masks.

By now, the students had all fled to the back of the Great Hall. With one flick of his wand, Dkembvare pushed all of the tables to the side.

"Hello students," he said with a smile. "I am sure that many of you have heard of me, although you have probably never seen me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lord Dkembvare. I am looking for someone. Perhaps you can help me?"

No one spoke, or even breathed. All held their breath, and took another step back.

"I am looking for a boy by the name of Barnette. Michael Barnette."

At these words, my heart plummeted down to my stomach, as heads swerved to face me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius Black's POV

When Dkembvare had said "Michael Barnette", I lost all sense of time. Those moments after slowly crept by, seemingly a million years each.

Dkembvare took a step towards where the Gryffindors were standing. We couldn't move, as we were already pressed up against the cold stone wall.

He strutted slowly over, taking his time, to where the first years were standing. And he stopped in front of the Marauders.

"Which one of you is Michael?" he asked with a smile.

"None of us are," I answered quickly, before anyone else could point out Michael. I prayed that the Slytherins would manage to keep their big traps shut.

Dkembvare smiled. An evil smile, but a smile, nevertheless. "Now kid, I am not in the mood for games. Tell me which one of you is Barnette, and the rest of you might not get hurt." There was no response. "Could it be you?" he asked, stepping in front of Michael.

Michael's face set in determination, and he began to mouth the word 'yes'. 

However, I interrupted.

"He is not Michael," I said, "That's Sirius Black."

"Really?" Dkembvare asked, clearly surprised. We all abruptly nodded our heads. "Then who are you?" he asked me, narrowing his dark brown eyes.

"Me?" I asked, my voice rather high-pitched. I can't deny that I was just a little scared. But just a little, mind you.

"No, Lord Voldemort," Dkembvare said sarcastically. "Yes, you idiot. Who are you?"

"I'm Remus Lupin," I answered quickly, looking down. 

Dkembvare turned to Remus. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm James Potter," Remus said clearly, giving no hint that he was lying.

"But who is that then?" Dkembvare asked, pointing to James.

"Oh," I said, "That's Lily Evans."

"What?" Bella screeched. "That's not Lily! I'm Lily!"

James stood, in a girly pose, twirling a lock of his messy hair. Overall, he was giving off 'major priss' waves. "I am Lily," he drawled, in a soft, high-pitched voice.

Bella walked over to James, and grabbed his arm. "But you got to be Lily last week. Now, it's my turn!" she whined.

"I am always Lily. Lily ---er," he began. He walked over to Lily. "What's your middle name?" he hissed, so that only she could hear him.

"Why should I tell you?" Lily asked angrily.

"Because, this is for Michael, not me."

Lily groaned, before whispering in his ear.

"Lily Rose Evans. That's my name," James drawled.

"ENOUGH!" Dkembvare shouted. "Now, if the REAL Michael Barnette doesn't get up here, everyone is going to DIE!"

Everyone gasped (except for me) as the Death Eaters held their wands at ready. I stepped forward.

"I'm Michael Barnette," I lied. Michael gave me a look, which clearly stated 'what do you think you're doing?' But I took no note of his look. I had a mission.

"I am Michael Barnette," I repeated clearly, stepping forward just a little. My palms were shaking, so I shoved my hands inside of my robe pockets.

Dkembvare clapped his hands twice. "Michael," he said cheerily. "How are you?"

"After seeing your face, I feel a little queasy. How could someone be so ugly?" I said, a purpose in mind.

Dkembvare's face contorted in rage. "What did you say?" he asked stonily.

I walked forward, and sat on a table, kicking my feet up. All eyes in the Great Hall were on me. I chose not to answer him yet. I wanted to make him as angry as I possibly could. This should be fairly easy…

"What did you say?" Dkembvare repeated.

I stared at him. "Do you want me to spell it out for you? You are an U-G-L-Y G-I-T! You are an UGLY GIT!"

I heard gasps come from all the students, except for my fellow first year Gryffindors. They had caught on to where I was going. And they, being the brave souls they are, wanted to join in on the game.

Then, Bella stepped up. "You know," she began nonchalantly, "I have never seen an uglier pers- an uglier… thing… in my whole entire life," she said nodding. "All eleven years of it!"

James then stepped up, and sat next to Bella. "Hideous. Just hideous," he said simply, kicking his feet up.

Lily stepped up, sat next to me on my other side, and chose not to say anything. The look she gave said it all. Remus and Thomas followed her suit.

Kiana and Toria walked over together, arms linked. "I would like to settle a bet," Kiana began. The real Michael stepped up with them. Kiana continued. "You outfit. I though you were trying to make a fashion statement. A whack one, but a fashion statement, nonetheless."

Toria cleared her throat. "And I thought that you were getting ready for Halloween rather early."

Dkembvare's face turned bright red. "What is wrong with my robes?" he squeaked.

Michael grinned. "Dah-ling. Black just isn't your colour. In fact, I think that this might work," and with that, Michael pointed his wand at the evil wizard, and muttered a few words. Those words had a tremendous effect…

"What did you do to me?" Dkembvare squealed. Dkembvare was now not wearing black. In fact, he was wearing a bluish gray colour. He was dressed as the Statue of Liberty, complete with a crown and lighted torch. 

The effect was tremendous. All in the Great Hall began laughing (even the Slytherins), and Dkembvare ran out, as quickly as he could. So did most of the Death Eaters, but a few remained.

They slowly rounded in on us, obviously not happy. Their sneers said it all, as did their wretched stench. Is it a requirement for all Death Eaters to not shower?

"Hello," said one in the lead. Toria's face drained of all colour.

"Ah, honey," he said, "Did you miss your father?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toria Vanter's POV

(A/N: Come on guys. You didn't think I forgot about her, did you?)

My face had drained of all colour as I heard his voice, for I had recognized it as if a distant past. After all, it was from a distant past. My childhood.

He continued talking, but I didn't hear words. His mouth was moving, but all that was coming out was 'blah de blah de blah de blah!"

Kiana elbowed me, expelling me from the thousands of thoughts running through my head. I felt dizzy as I looked at this man. My father.

"What is going on?" I asked, visibly shaking, although I knew the answer. The letter ran through my mind:

Toria

Daddy's Coming Home.

He did not answer me. Instead, staring at me like a hawk surveys its prey. I wiped my sweaty hands on the inside of my robe. I may be a brave Gryffindor, but I had never been more scared in my whole life.

"Why?" I asked. "If you are going to kill me, at least tell me why."

My father sneered at me, his ugly yellow teeth gritting. "You see, my brother and I both fell in love with the same woman. We were as different as could be. Both wizards, mind you, but I was in Slytherin. The house of the Honorable Salazaar Slytherin. My brother," he said, spitting on the ground, "was a Gryffindor. The house for mudbloods and muggle-lovers alike. And we both loved your mother. A beautiful Ravenclaw, she chose me. And we lived happily for many years."

My face was contorted in confusion. Sirius, the fake Michael, elbowed me. "What is he talking about?"

"I don't know," I hissed back.

"You see, the Dark Lord came to me, and asked me to join him. I agreed. For days and nights, I would train. I was training to become one of his elite. A Death Eater. Your mother missed me greatly, as I was rarely home. So much, in fact, that the little b!tch went and had an affair. Worst of all, with my brother. My own flesh and blood!"

"This git is a lunatic," I heard James hiss. I nodded in agreement. This lunatic happened to be my father.

"And you see, I knew that this could arise. And I had a plan. Your mother left me, for my brother, and I dedicated my life to the Dark Side, and our mighty Lord. For years, I roamed the country, killing all those unworthy. And then, a few weeks ago, I put my plan into action. I killed my brother, Richard, and I pretended to be him. It was much better that we were twins, or I wouldn't have been able to be him. Your mother never knew. But there was one problem. The daughter, raised by that man. Toria. She could surely tell that I was not he. And so, I bid you farewell," he said, twirling his wand. 

"But wait!" I shouted. "What did you do to my mother? Is she dead?"

"No. But she will be, after I kill you. Aveda Keda-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily Evans' POV

I heard the two most dreaded words echo. I froze, not thinking. But somebody did…

It was pouring down raining outside. A stormy night. Gray clouds tumbled, dangerously low. Lightening cracked. I could see this through the ceiling.

And as Vanter said those two words, the ceiling of the Great Hall seemingly disappeared, and a tidal wave of water crashed down upon the Death Eaters and Vanter. 

"Quick, up here!" I screamed, yanking James up onto the table. The others were already on. 

The cold waters rose higher, and began to swirl into a whirlpool. The dark blue colors became dashed with black. Mist sprayed throughout the hall, and the wind raged fiercely. The Death Eaters, who had been caught in the middle, were thrown into the whirlpool, and disappeared. Vanter was the last to go. 

"I'll get you, b!tch. You and your mother!" he screamed, as he was thrown closer to the center. To no avail, he tried to get his wand.

And as soon as the last Death Eater disappeared, the water abruptly stopped. It evaporated, leaving no evidence.

Seconds later, the teachers burst into the Great Hall. As a group decision, we did not tell the teachers what happened. If the teachers had learned of this, Hogwarts may have been closed. And that is a fate worse than that of death.

Toria wrote to her mother after the 'incident', and told her to be careful. She told her mother the story. 

Michael also wrote to Mr. Potter, telling him. He offered to stay somewhere else -- he could understand that no one would want to put their family in danger, and that's what the Potters would be in if he was around -- danger. But of course, Mr. Potter would have none of this.

I received a letter from Petunia. She wrote to say that if I came home, that she would make my life a living (you know what). But I am not afraid of her. After what happened, how could I be afraid of my non-magical sister? 

But something was bothering me. When Vanter was about to kill Toria, how did the water come in? And how did it develop into a whirlpool? These thoughts running through my head, I settled into an uneasy sleep that night.

In the magnificent four-poster bed, I tossed and turned, strange images appearing to me. It started from the most recent, and went to the past. First, I saw the swirling waters. Then, the cascade of waters pouring from the roof. I saw the flood during that one Transfiguration class. And then, I saw Kiana.

It clicked. I jumped out of bed, hitting my head on the headboard in the process, and ran to Kiana's bed.

"KiKi?" I hissed, not wanting to wake the others up. 

Her black hair was a mess, and in the moonlight, Kiana looked a deathly white. She had become incredibly gaunt in the past week, and looked even more so tonight. Black circles were under her eyes, and she looked exhausted. She yawned, and stretched her arms. "What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes blearily.

"Kiana, we must talk. And I mean, now!" I whispered, yanking her out of bed.

I dragged Kiana down the out the portrait hole, and to the secret room we had found earlier this year. "Venustians," I whispered to our guardian, Calista. She, hearing the urgency in my voice, emitted us rather quickly. We walked up the stairs, and reached the main room.

Kiana plopped down on the red velvet couch. I sat on the lime green chair. "What do you want, Lily?" she asked sleepily.

"I know," I whispered softly, looking at the purple shaggy carpet. I wondered why I hadn't realized this before. The signs were in front of me the whole time.

"Did you come all this way to tell me that 'you know'? Lily, what are you talking about?" she asked, closing her eyes, leaning back.

"I know what you are!" I said bravely.

These five words had an instantaneous effect on Kiana. Her eyes shot open, her hand clapped over her mouth. First, surprised, then worried, then sorrow, then anger crossed her dark brown eyes.

"Did you go reading my diary?" she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously.

I gulped. "No. But I do know. It's obvious."

Her eyes relaxed, but Kiana still looked upset. "I was around nine when I realized it. I have wanted to keep it a secret. I thought that people would think that I'm weird or something…"

"Honey, you are NOT weird," I said softly, "you're just unique."

"I have always loved the water. But when I found out I was an elemental - I was frightened by it. I thought that by coming to Hogwarts, I could escape it. But it keeps catching up to me."

I looked at Kiana, scared, yet brave. "I won't tell anyone," I promised.

Kiana now looked ecstatic. "Oh, Lily! You are the best!" she shouted, throwing he arms around me.

"Let's go back to the Common Room. We are missing our beauty sleep," I said, smiling.

"It's not like we need beauty sleep…" Kiana said happily, running ahead.

I followed her, wondering if I had a gift like that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus Snape's POV

(A/N: I couldn't forget about the Slytherins now, could I?)

The common room is a damp, dark place. The stone walls were covered with mold. The ground was covered with a plush green carpet. The girls had added silver thingies, like tinsel. There was a big stone fireplace, and a silver fire in it. It did not provide any heat though. Over the fireplace, a tapestry of a silver serpent hung. The walls were a dark forest green, and forest green armchairs were scattered around sporadically.

The common room was never very happy. But now, it was worse. 

"I can not believe that Barnette and Vanter didn't croak," said Goyle, a 2nd Year.

"I just can't believe that Dkembvare came, and not Voldemort," said Elaina, sitting next to her brother, Allen, a 3rd Year.

"I can't believe that Dkembvare got turned into the Statue of Liberty!" said Lydia McDougal. She began laughing, but was silenced by a few glares.

I quietly crept out of the common room, to the girls' dorm. I couldn't deal with the rest of them anymore.

I found Noelle lying on her bed, her feet on her pillow, her head by the bottom post. She had her eyes closed, but was bobbing her feet around.

I tiptoed over, and grabbed her waist. Noelle didn't scream, but then again, she never does.

"Hey Sevvie," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

I sat down on her bed. "What's wrong, love?" I asked softly.

"Just everything… I mean, people almost died today. If it wasn't for --- well, nevermind."

I wanted to know what she meant, but I knew not to press things when it came to secrets.

"So, Noelle… are you ready for the hols?" I asked lightly.

"What? Having to put up with that awful wretch, Magdalena? Or conceited Luci Jr.? Or how about Big Luci? Or maybe Voldemort? It never ends! I wish I could go somewhere else…"

"Magdalena? She is nice," I said, surprised.

"Sev, she hates me."

"Oh."

"What about you? Ready to begin Death Eater training?"

"What?" I said, my eyes widening.

"Hun," Noelle said, looking impatient, "after Dkembvare botched this up, Voldie is gonna be looking for some new blood. Even if Dkembvare is still in charge, they are recruiting. And aren't the Snapes a prominent pure-blood, Dark Arts family?"

Groaning, I buried my head in my hands. On top of having to deal with my dysfunctional family, now I have to begin training.

"Ah, Sev. Don't get your heart down. Remember, we are going to be the only two non-Death Eater Slytherins. Sure, we have to go through the training, and wait for the right time to reveal our plan, but still… It'll be worth it," she smiled. "Now, shoo. I have to rest now."

I got up and walked towards the door.

"G'night," Noelle called out cheerily.

"Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite. Actually, on second thought, I hope they eat you alive!" I said, finishing our nighttime ritual.

"G'night Sev," Noelle whispered again.

"Sweet dreams," I said, before walking out. 

But I could hear Noelle's voice, saying, "I doubt they'll be sweet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Potter's POV

I had a lot to ponder, as of late. I mean, the Dark Side wanted my brother dead. And for some reason, I had a feeling that we had not seen the last of them.

As the rosy thumbs of Dawn took their colours, sweeping it across the sky, I sat in my secret spot. 

I had found a cavern earlier this year. If you went to the 1st Floor, and to the picture of Helga Hufflepuff, you could access an underground cave. This gave led straight to the lake. But there was a glass paneling of some sort, so that you could actually see the lake.

I waved to a Mermaid, as she swam past. Her name was Violetta, and I had met her earlier this year.

I really came here for inspiration. An idea, to help my family out.

I knew that this summer would be one of the most difficult of which I will ever have to meet. Now, I had to protect my baby brother.

I also had to think about Lily Evans. We have always hated each other, but when the whirlpool started in the Great Hall, she had pulled me up. She had saved my life. But yet, when I tried to thank her, she snubbed me. I pondered what she has shoved so far up her bottom that she can't even accept a 'thank you'.

A soft sound echoed throughout the cavern, and surprised, I turned around.

An apparition of some sort was standing before me. It wasn't a pearly-white ghost, but it was somewhat translucent. The man had black hair, as untidy as mine, and bright blue eyes. He stood proud, in regal robes of red velvet and gold. His eyes twinkled, as if he knew the secrets of the universe_. Which he probably_ _did_, I reminded myself.

"Er… hello," I said, unsure if this was a dream or reality.

"Hello James," said the man. "I have come to bring you news." He transfigured a regal throne, and took a seat. "Difficult times are ahead, for you and your family. I have come forth, to give the advice essential for your survival, and the survival of your loved ones. First, if ever unsure, follow the brightest star that you know. It shall never steer you wrong. Give all a second chance, or you yourself shall not receive one. You shall one day find a flower. But you shall never realize how truly beautiful it is, until it is yours to lose. The bell shall bring you great friendship, in time of great need. The dark shall continue to rise. With the lion, the bird, and the hunter, you can defeat this. Fate shall be an adversary, and bring you great help, when it is needed. If in doubt, follow the brook to its ocean, to find answers. The Water will be there, to defend you when necessary. The snake shall seemingly be one, when actually another. The seer shall help you along your odyssey. The lone wolf can be trusted, no matter how suspicious he may become. But you must never trust the rat, for he shall be your downfall."

"Hold on, could you write that down for me?" I asked the stranger, my head spinning.

Smiling, the man opened his palm, facing it toward the sky, and in a burst of colour, a parchment appeared. The man handed it to me. "Take care, young Potter," he whispered, before disappearing in a dazzling display of white lights.

I put the roll of parchment in my inside pocket, vowing to figure it out.

By now, the waters had turned bright, full of light and colour.

Once again, I heard a soft sound behind me, and I spun around, expecting to see the strange man.

Jules stood in the middle of the path, twirling a strand of her blonde hair. She looked at me, not saying a word.

Sighing, I threw my eyes toward the glass, and Jules took it as a sign to sit down.

We sat in silence for moments, mesmerized by the merpeople swimming about.

Jules inevitably broke the silence, uttering a thought that had etched itself upon my mind.

"It's going to be different from now on, isn't it?"

Years and years later, after Jules had died, I would forever remember these words. In fact, I had them etched upon her gravestone. After all, the world would never be the same…

*******(time change)*******

"Mr. Potter, would you pay attention?" Minnie asked, as she slapped her hand upon my desk.

"Sorry, I gave my last galleon to Sirius," I muttered absentmindedly. "Besides, I don't know anyone named 'Attention'. Does he attend Hogwarts?"

"Potter, your finals are in a week. We are now doing a review. Therefore, you will fail your final if you do not review."

"Minnie, just give me the test now," I said. 

"Mr. Potter, I assure you, you will not be able to pass it," Minnie said haughtily.

I stared into her beady eyes. In a deathly calm voice, I whispered, "Bring it on."

"Have it your way Mr. Potter," she said, seeing the determination and frustration apparent on my face. "Turn the teacup into a tortoise, and back again."

I stood in front of the class, concentration encrypted upon my forehead. Beads of sweat rolled down my neck. Luckily, no one noticed.

I didn't say the spell. Instead, I just did the wand motions. Moments later, in place of my teacup, was a four foot tortoise.

The class gasped, especially Minnie. Waving my wand once again, it turned back into a rather ugly-patterned teacup.

"Mr. Potter, go see Professor Dumbledore. You know the password, I assume?"

I nodded my head, and packed my satchel. Swinging it over my shoulder, I stepped towards the door. "Minnie?" I called out sweetly. "Mark that down as an 'A++'," I said, before shutting the door.

I trudged to the stone gargoyle, which stood guard over the office. "Fizzing Whizbee," I said, giving the gargoyle a kick on my way up. I never did like that thing…

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said cheerily. 

"Hi, sir," I said, examining the phoenix. "How's Fawkes?"

"He is doing wonderfully," he answered me.

"You know, one day my kid is going to have a feather from him in his wand," I joked. 

"But of course, Mr. Potter. Now, to business. Why are you here?"

"Minnie sent me," I answered shortly.

"It's always either her or Professor Hoffman, isn't it?" said the wise man sitting before me. His eyes twinkled. "Why exactly did she send you?"

"Because I got an A++ on her exam," I said. "And because I didn't have to say the spell for it. I just waved my wand."

"Is that so, Mr. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore mused. "It is to my understanding that you are a very talented student."

I wiped my knuckles on my shirt. "I wouldn't say -talented-, more like, naturally gifted…"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "But of course, Mr. Potter. But of course…"

I began to stand up. "So, is that all?"

"Not quite. I was wondering if you would like to join a special class next year, that we will offer."

I sat down, curiously intrigued. "What kind of class?" I asked, staring at a silver whirly-thingamajig. 

"This class is offered to students who are above average in all areas of magic, but are simply superb in one particular one. The class you excel in is Transfiguration - "

"And Charms. And Potions. And Defense…"

"Mr. Potter, I was thinking of some other people as well. Your friend Remus is excellent in Defense. And there were some other people I had in mind also… There would be around 3 or 4 per subject, and this class is only opened to Second Years. So, are you interested?"

"Professor," I said brightly, "sign me up!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voldie's POV

I was sitting outside of the lobby, when I heard a familiar voice. I got up, and walked over.

"I need to pick up Vold - er, I mean, Tom Riddle," said the man. I moved closer to get a better look.

It was a familiar face. I ran over to the man, and threw my arms around him. "D!" I shouted. I began rocking back and fourth. "I love you, you love me…"

"Shut up, Voldemort," Dkembvare hissed.

The nurse, who was fairly attractive, looked over my files. 'I guess that would be allright. You just have to sign a few forms…"

Dkembvare pulled his wand out. "Oblivate," he hissed. The nurse got a glassy look on her face. "You have never heard or seen Tom Riddle or Dkembvare. You have been working very hard…"

"Yes. Working hard…" the nurse muttered.

"Incendio," hissed Dkembvare, setting my file on fire.

And with that, we disappeared.

*******(time change)*******

"I know this place," I muttered.

Dkembvare lit his pipe. "You should. It's your lair…"

Everything clicked. All events of the past month rushed back to me.

I remembered who had put me in that awful place. Muggles.

"Dkembvare," I said, slipping on my black cloak, with silver serpents for buttons. "We shall evoke an evil unto this world, one of which no one has ever seen. Muggles, mudbloods, and muggle-lovers alike will perish. All hell shall break lose, and the furies shall rise to take order. And we shall triumph. We shall triumph."

I looked into the ornate mirror in the corner, the Mirror of Hturt. My eyes gleamed back, red with blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella Figg's POV

June disappeared as quickly as it had come. Summer hols were upon the Hogwartians, and were we ready for it! 

I would be traveling to America over the summer. My aunt Melinda lives in Los Angeles, and I was eager to visit her.

However, the First Year Girls packed their trunks with heavy hearts, knowing that most of us wouldn't see each other for two whole months.

I walked with Lily to the train. We shared a compartment with Kiana, Toria, James, Sirius, Remus, Thomas, and Michael. Lily and James weren't even fighting, for once.

"So, what are you all doing over hols?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Sirius looked up. "I'm going to France for two weeks. Those French girls…" he ended with a low wolf whistle.

I wrinkled my nose. "How about you Remus?"

"I think that I might be going to Spain for a while. The plans aren't final yet," he said, carefully placing a card onto of the stack of Exploding Snap cards.

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah. I hope we can go."

Remus turned to Thomas. "What are you doing, Brooks?"

Thomas looked up from his hand of cards. "I think that I am going to Greece. Mum always wanted to go."

James and Michael looked down, eyes flowing of despair. "What about you two dunderheads?" I asked teasingly.

"We are going to - hey! Who are you calling a dunderhead?" Michael screamed, and he stood up and came after me.

I jumped out of my seat, and began running, dancing out of Michael's grasp. In the process, I accidentally knocked over the card palace, let all the owls loose, and managed to step on James' head.

Eventually Michael caught me, and ticked me unmercifully. 

Later, the Food Cart came through. I never knew that Sirius could eat so much. He bought ten of everything, and ate it all! I just bought some chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, and a few cups of pumpkin juice.

The train pulled into the station that night, at around 9:00. 

I hugged Lily, tears streaming down my face. "Now, don't forget to write me. You can always send Hermaphrodite. And you better write loads! Maybe you can come and stay for the last few weeks of the hols…"

"Oh, Bella. I am going to miss you so much!"

We released each other from our death grips. I told Kiana to write me, after all, she might go to America too. And I told Toria that she better come visit.

I gave Sirius and Remus big bear hugs. I made them both swear on Gryffindor's honor to write me. I shook James hand (I would've hugged him, but Jules was giving him a hard time). I hugged Michael and Thomas, bawling hysterically by now.

With a heavy heart (and a heavy trunk), I walked through Platform 9 and 3/4, and into the muggle world. Not before getting a slip saying that magic was prohibited, mind you.

I saw my mom standing by a car. The car wasn't ours. I walked over, lugging my trunk. Eris, my owl, was causing quite a racket.

As I sat down in the magically-expanded car, I stared out the window.

__

I'll be home in two months.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that is the end of Year One. Hopefully, I tied up most loose ends, and all should have been explained, except for what Godric told James. That will be explained though… eventually. I hope you liked this. It's rather short, because I wanted to cover the summer in Year 2. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing:

Rons_Mine, Neferura, Moony's Girl, Hilzarie Potter, bunny chan, Jinskid3, Donna Marie Lewis, Phalanx Dragon, crystal drache, 'a pleasant reader', 'a reader who has been dying for a good piece of fanfiction', Emily Vanchi, gumdrop, Lado's Star, Moonmouse, Fox, ktlm, Davita, pippy182, Chaos Kid, Sean_A_Green, Ayla Pascal, Kitty Kat16, Kim, and purpledoghp. Thank you all!

Year Two is going to be titled: **MY2~ The Great Prank War**. Be on the lookout for it! In the first chapter, we will see what our favorite (and not so favorite) characters did over their summer holidays. If you suddenly get inspiration for a fantastic prank, email me at [Luckie7n13@aol.com][1]. It should be posted by October 20. I'm sorry that this chapter took longer to get out. My aunt came down from out of town, so I've been busy hanging out with her. The reason the next chapter will take awhile is because I am going on vacation for a few days, out of the country.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask! And tell me what you think! This was my first attempt at fanfiction, and let me assure you, it can only get better with your help!

That's it for now! Bye!

****

~Noelle

   [1]: mailto:Luckie7n13@aol.com



End file.
